Blood Ties
by TrisFoster
Summary: Ao voltar à cidade natal, Edward Cullen queria apenas revisitar o passado para poder seguir em frente. Mas, ao reencontrar a namorada de adolescência, descobre que será mais difícil do que pensou. Encontrar Edward após cinco anos era o maior desejo e maior temor de Bella Swan. Especialmente porque agora terá de contar a ele o que a impediu de ir atrás dele há cinco anos…
1. In My Life

**Capítulo Um**

**In My Life**

Bradford, Connecticut, não tinha mudado nada. Continuava esparramada aos pés das Montanhas Berkshire, cercada por macieiras que aguardavam tranquilamente a época da colheita, pastos onde as vacas circulavam preguiçosamente, casas com cercas baixas e balanços de pneus.

Cinco anos haviam se passado desde que Edward Cullen estivera ali pela última vez, mas, observando a cidade adormecida agora, poderia dizer que havia sido apenas uma semana.

Havia casas antigas aqui e ali, com quintais bem cuidados, roupas balançando suavemente nos varais e crianças correndo nas calçadas. Tudo estava, pensou Edward, sentindo tanto alívio quanto surpresa, exatamente da maneira como ele havia deixado. As calçadas ainda eram meio irregulares e esburacadas, rachadas pelas raízes dos carvalhos que começavam a esverdear. O ar cheirava a lírios e frésias, com apenas um toque sutil das magnólias cujas pétalas ainda teriam que explodir em matizes de amarelo e rosa. E as pessoas ainda mantinham o hábito de cultivar seus jardins e aparar a grama no sábado à tarde, exatamente como faziam quando ele era criança.

Algumas dessas pessoas erguiam a cabeça, talvez curiosas e vagamente interessadas, quando notavam o carro desconhecido passando na rua. Uma vez ou outra alguém acenava — mais por força do hábito, não exatamente por que o reconheciam. Então, voltavam a cuidar de suas flores ou de seus gramados. Através da janela aberta, Edward sentia o cheiro de grama recém-cortada, jasmins e terra revolvida. Podia ouvir também o burburinho de um cortador de grama, o latido de um cachorro, os gritos e as risadas das crianças brincando na rua.

Duas senhorinhas, usando coques grisalhos e casacos feitos a mão, estavam paradas diante da padaria, fofocando. Um grupo de garotos subia a ladeira da rua principal em suas bicicletas. Provavelmente, a caminho da Clare's, a única loja de conveniência da cidade, para comprar doces e bebidas geladas. Edward tinha subido aquela mesma ladeira, em direção ao mesmo lugar, para fazer essa mesma coisa, incontáveis vezes. Um milhão de anos atrás, pensou ele, apertando o volante com mais força que o necessário.

O que eu estou fazendo aqui?, pensou ele, alcançando a caixa de cigarros no porta luvas. Ao contrário da cidade, ele tinha mudado. E era pouco provável que as pessoas o reconhecessem. Havia momentos em que nem ele mesmo se reconhecia.

Quando partira, era apenas um rapaz magro e rebelde de vinte anos, metido em calças jeans rasgadas, equipado com uma mochila gasta e duzentos dólares na carteira. Voltava agora como um homem que aprendera a substituir rebeldia por arrogância e fazer sucesso a partir disso. Seu corpo ainda era esguio, mas do tipo que ficava muito bem em ternos feito sob medida. Cinco anos haviam-no transformado, tornando o garoto rebelde que desejava deixar sua marca no mundo um homem complacente que aprendera a substituir rebeldia por arrogância e fazer sucesso a partir disso. Mas o que esses anos não haviam mudado era o que estava em seu interior. Ele ainda não encontrara suas raízes, um lugar ao qual queria pertencer. E era por isso, pensou Edward, que estava voltando para Bradford.

Tinha nascido aqui, sido criado aqui. Era aqui que viviam suas maiores e mais importantes lembranças. Ele precisava revisitá-las. Podia parecer loucura, mas sentia como se se fizesse isso seria capaz de seguir em frente com a própria vida.

Ele dobrou a esquina seguinte e, embora sua parte racional dissesse que não devia, parou o carro.

De seu lugar sob a sombra de um carvalho podia ver a casa dela — a casa dos pais dela, lembrou Edward a si mesmo e sentiu a antiga e familiar onde de fúria. Ela devia estar vivendo em outra casa agora, com o marido e os filhos.

Quando descobriu os punhos cerrados, cuidadosamente, Edward abriu as mãos e obrigou-se a relaxar. Controlar as emoções era uma habilidade que havia transformado em arte ao longo dos anos. Se conseguia fazer isso no trabalho, encarando uma audiência com um sorriso no rosto, mesmo quando o que desejava fazer era gritar, podia fazer isso agora. O que sentira por Bella, no passado, era coisa de criança. Ele era um homem agora e ela, assim como Bradford, fazia parte do passado. Havia viajado cinco mil quilômetros apenas para provar isso. Meneando a cabeça para clarear a mente, ele ligou o carro e fez o retorno.

Havia um lugar onde precisava ir.

— ~ —

Edward estacionou seu Volvo prateado ao lado de uma velha caminhonete vermelha e observou a casa de dois andares.

Como a cidade que a cercava, a casa de sua juventude era quase a mesma de quando partira. Os robustos tijolos da fundação haviam resistido bem às ações do tempo, assim como as paredes de madeira, que mantinham o tom amarelo claro, e as venezianas, recém-pintadas com uma camada de um azul escuro e profundo. Ao longo do sinuoso caminho de cascalhos que levava ao alpendre havia uma linha de azaleias, que ainda precisavam de um mês ou mais para florescer. Ele saiu do carro e olhou ao redor, observando a ampla fazenda que se estendia até as montanhas, estudando as planícies que abrigavam elegantes parreiras, que encontravam o céu num misto de marrom, verde e azul.

Edward observou a paisagem, depois a casa onde tinha crescido, e descobriu que havia sentido falta daquele lugar.

Num impulso, ouvindo o sopro da brisa, contornou a casa e decidiu entrar pela porta dos fundos, como fazia quando era criança e estava com os pés sujos de lama.

Mas, quando caminhava em direção à escada no alpendre, uma garota saiu correndo do outro lado da casa e, estando de cabeça baixa, esbarrou nele e quase perdeu o equilíbrio.

Edward a segurou pelos ombros, impedindo-a de cair.

Com terra e grama cobrindo-a dos pés à cabeça, ela ergueu os olhos para ele e sorriu. Edward arfou, sentindo como se o mundo tivesse virado de cabeça para baixo.

Deus do céu, ela tinha os olhos da mãe.

Eram iguaizinhos aos de Bella, duas esferas cor de chocolate, doces, divertidas, que brilhavam com uma piada que só ela parecia conhecer.

— Desculpe. — Ela disse e até mesmo sua risada soou como a de Bella nessa idade. Inocente e livre, e um pouquinho indulgente. — Mas você apareceu do nada. Eu não esperava encontrar ninguém aqui.

Estupefato demais para falar, Edward apenas ficou observando a garota. Como a mãe, ela também tinha cabelos castanhos, que caíam em macias ondas um pouco abaixo dos ombros, e um adorável rosto em formato de coração. O nariz era levemente arrebitado e teimoso. Os lábios rosados, um pouquinho mais cheios e largos que os de Bella, curvavam-se num sorriso suave e amigável.

Ele voltou a observar os olhos dela, novamente mortificado com a semelhança, e atribuiu o lampejo de reconhecimento que o atravessou ao fato de a garota ser a cópia exata da mãe.

— Desculpe, senhor, mas eu não o conheço. Posso perguntar quem é?

Edward abaixou a aba do boné dela, recebendo uma careta por fazer isso.

— Eu sou Edward.

— Ah, sim? — Ela disse, ajeitando o boné. — Edward do quê?

— Cullen.

— Igual ao doutor e a tia Esme? — Ela o fitou, abaixando a guarda só um pouquinho, percebendo que ele tinha os mesmos olhos que Esme e o mesmo sorriso que Carlisle.

Edward assentiu.

— Igual ao doutor e a tia Esme. Eles são meus pais. — disse Edward. — Na verdade, eu vim visitá-los. Você sabe se eles estão em casa?

— Só a tia Esme. — respondeu a garota. — O doutor está no hospital.

É claro que está, pensou Edward.

— Eu posso te levar para vê-la, você quer?— perguntou a garota e, antes que ele pudesse responder, ela já o estava puxando pela mão em direção à escada dos fundos.

Edward sentiu o familiar cheiro de canela e hortelã assim que entrou na cozinha. E também sentiu um aroma mais rico e que, tinha certeza, foi o responsável por dobrar o beliscão em seu estômago.

Era o perfume dela, o suave toque de pêssegos e rosas, tão suave quanto a pele dela.

Bella.

Ela estava de costas para a porta, terminando de colocar uma xícara na prateleira. Quando ouviu a porta se abrir, ela se virou.

A toalha que segurava caiu no chão sem fazer ruído. A cor sumiu de seu rosto, tornando os profundos olhos cor de chocolate quase negros em contraste com a pele. Em um gesto de reação, ou defesa, ela levou uma mão ao peito e sussurrou:

— Edward.

* * *

**N/A: Por favor, digam-me o que acharam. :) Devo continuar ou parar?**


	2. Against All Odds (Take A Look At Me Now)

**N/A: Muito obrigada pelas reviews e por adicionarem a fic à suas listas. :)**

* * *

**Capítulo Dois **

**Against All Odds (Take A Look At Me Now)**

Havia uma parte egoísta em Edward que desejava que Bella estivesse diferente, não tão bonita, talvez mais gorda, ou mais acabada. Seria muito mais fácil mostrar-se indiferente se ela tivesse mudado para pior. Mas não era assim. Ela continuava perfeita, tão encantadora quanto se lembrava, tão capaz de deixá-lo sem ar quanto quando eram adolescentes. Talvez por isso o sorriso que se espalhou por seu rosto saiu cínico e sua voz soou fria.

— Oi, Bella.

Ela não respondeu logo. Por mais força de vontade que tivesse, não conseguia pensar em algo para dizer. Sentia as palmas das mãos frias e a boca seca. Era tão ridículo. Parecia que tinha dezesseis anos de novo e estava diante do irmão mais velho da melhor amiga, aquele por quem vinha nutrindo uma paixão platônica há mais de um ano.

— Mãe?

Bella desviou os olhos de Edward, percebendo apenas naquele instante a presença da filha. Seus olhos vagaram para a mão dela, que segurava a de Edward, e o coração falhou uma batida.

— Está tudo bem, mamãe? — disse a menina, soltando a mão de Edward e dando um passo à frente, os grandes olhos castanhos preocupados.

— É claro. Tudo bem. — Bella conseguiu recuperar a própria voz, mas teve que pigarrear para clareá-la. — Eu só estava… Não importa. Como você está, Edward? — Ela precisou de toda a força de vontade para tornar o tom de voz casual.

— Bem. — Edward enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, tentando entender porque sentira um vazio quando a menina soltou sua mão.

— Você era a última pessoa que eu esperava encontrar no momento. — Determinada a recuperar o controle sobre si mesma, Bella se abaixou para juntar o pano de prato. — Está de passagem?

— Pretendo ficar alguns dias. Vim num impulso.

— Vocês dois se conhecem? — perguntou a filha de Bella, levemente aborrecida por ser posta de lado.

Edward assentiu e a menina o observou mais detidamente, franzindo a testa como se tentasse se lembrar de alguma coisa.

— Eu costumava viver na cidade e sua mãe e eu… — Deus, como era estranho dizer aquilo. Mãe. Bella era mãe agora. E, ao contrário do que sempre imaginara, a filha não era _deles_. — Nós éramos amigos.

— Ah. — a menina assentiu. — Você é o rapaz de cabelo vermelho das fotos no álbum da mamãe. — Ela finalmente havia conseguido se lembrar de onde o tinha visto. — Tem uma foto de vocês se beijando. Vocês namoravam também?

— Elizabeth Renée. — Bella a advertiu num tom baixo e sério.

— Oops, nome completo. — sussurrou Elizabeth. — Desculpe. — Ela disse a Edward. — Eu falo demais, não é mesmo, mamãe?

— É. — Bella riu e rezou para que não tivesse soado histérica. — Agora, por que você não vai chamar a Esme? Diga a ela que tem visita.

— Ok. — Elizabeth assentiu, correndo para a porta. Antes de sair da cozinha, porém, ela se virou para Edward e disse: — Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Edward. — dito isso, ela sumiu pela porta aberta.

Um sorriso se espalhou pelo rosto de Edward quando Bella se virou para ele.

— Essa é Elizabeth.

— Ela é adorável. — disse Edward e, quando um silêncio incômodo começou a se instalar na cozinha, acrescentou: — Esse sempre foi seu nome favorito.

— Sim. — Bella não devia se sentir emocionada por saber que ele se lembrava disso.

— Ela se parece com Elizabeth.

— Foi o que pensei quando a vi pela primeira vez. — Era errado manter aquela conversa. E estranho. Tão estranho. Mas, como devia agir numa situação como essa? — É claro que, tão logo começou a falar, ela se tornou Lizzie. Ela prefere assim. Só é chamada de Elizabeth quando leva uma bronca.

— Então, que dizer que ela gosta mais do apelido como a mãe?

Bella o fitou, sentindo borboletas no estômago ao vê-lo esboçar o sorriso torto que costumava derretê-la. Ele devia parar de demonstrar que ainda se lembrava daquelas coisas em relação a ela; que se lembrava dos gostos e planos dela, aqueles que confessara a ele nas tardes em que passavam juntos, entre um beijo e uma confissão de amor sussurrada, ou nas noites em que conversavam, meio sonolentos depois de fazer amor.

— Eu preciso ir. — anunciou Bella, decidindo-se naquele instante. — Você provavelmente vai querer conversar com Esme à sós e, de qualquer maneira, eu preciso voltar para casa. Tenho uma pilha de resenhas para corrigir. E Lizzie tem que terminar o dever de casa.

— Claro. — murmurou Edward. Ela tinha que voltar para casa. O marido a estava esperando? — Eu soube que você se mudou.

— Hmmm? — Bella terminou de guardar a louça que estivera secando antes de Edward e Lizzie entrarem na cozinha. — Ah, sim. Nós vivemos na antiga propriedade dos Newton. Lembra-se deles? — Ela continuou quando ele assentiu. — O senhor e a senhora Newton se mudaram para a Flórida, com Mike e a esposa, cerca de três anos atrás. Eu decidi comprar a casa porque é tão espaçosa, e fica perto da casa dos meus pais, e tem um quintal onde Lizzie pode brincar livremente.

— Então, você comprou a propriedade dos Newton. — Edward conteve um sorriso. Não era muito difícil perceber de onde Lizzie herdara a mania de falar demais.

— É a propriedade das Swan agora. — Bella sorriu suavemente. — Nós fizemos algumas mudanças.

— Sei. — Ele transferiu o peso de uma perna à outra. Swan? Então ela tinha se divorciado e voltara a usar o nome de solteira?

— Eu realmente quero um aniversário da _Bela e a Fera_. — Lizzie entrou na cozinha novamente, dessa vez acompanhada por Esme. — Os balões vão ser amarelos e azuis, e eu vou usar a fantasia da Bela, e a tia Rose vai fazer um bolo grandão.

— Vai ser um aniversário perfeito. — Esme sorriu para ela, beliscando-lhe a ponte do nariz, arrancando uma risadinha de Lizzie por fazer isso. Quando ergueu a cabeça e viu Edward, um misto de emoções perpassou seus olhos. Houve surpresa, choque, tristeza e alívio. Ela hesitou durante um segundo, mas, por fim, o sorriso ampliou-se e alcançou os olhos. — Edward!

Ele teve tempo apenas de tomar fôlego antes de a mãe envolvê-lo num abraço apertado. Ele fechou os olhos, encontrando conforto no familiar perfume de lavanda, na calidez e serenidade que Esme Cullen parecia irradiar naturalmente.

— Oh, eu não acredito que você está aqui. — Esme fungou, afastando-o a um braço de distância para observá-lo. — Um pouco magro para o meu gosto. — Ela estalou a língua. — Mas serve assim mesmo.

Edward riu.

— É bom vê-la também, mãe.

Ela sorriu, limpando as lágrimas com as costas da mão.

— Mamãe, por que a tia Esme está chorando? — Lizzie sussurrou a pergunta para Bella, entrelaçando as mãos nas da mãe. — Ela está triste? — Seus olhos estavam preocupados.

— Não, querida. — Bella pegou a filha no colo, confortada pelo calor e cheiro de sabonete infantil. — Ela está feliz. Às vezes, as pessoas ficam tão felizes que acabam chorando.

— Ela está feliz porque Edward veio visitá-la?

— Sim.

— Você também está feliz, mamãe? — perguntou Lizzie suavemente, tocando um ponto abaixo dos olhos marejados da mãe. — Está feliz por Edward voltar?

Bella percebeu que Edward e Esme estavam prestando atenção a sua conversa com Lizzie. Ela olhou para Edward e não se sentiu surpresa quando percebeu que ele a fitava, esperando por sua resposta.

— Estou sim, Lizzie. — disse Bella lentamente, os olhos ainda em Edward.

— ~ —

Quando criança, Bella sonhava com uma casa espaçosa e cortinas de renda. Ela se apaixonaria repentinamente, como nos filmes, e, no fim, casaria e viveria feliz para sempre. Mas a realidade não era tão simples assim e, se havia aprendido alguma coisa nos últimos anos, era que as coisas raramente aconteciam como o planejado.

Ela não tinha se apaixonado por Edward repentinamente. O amor dos dois havia surgido vagarosamente, iniciado por uma amizade inocente entre duas crianças até chegar aos sentimentos confusos e atribulados de dois jovens adultos, como uma flor que enfrenta todo o inverno para brotar na primavera. No fim, eles não se casaram, muito embora tivessem feito planos, e definitivamente não tinham vivido felizes para sempre.

Bella tinha conseguido a casa espaçosa e as cortinas de renda, é verdade. Mas sua maior conquista estava completamente fora dos planos.

Lizzie.

A filha tinha sido a única coisa que a manteve inteira quando Edward partiu e nunca mais mandou notícias. Ela havia dedicado cada segundo dos últimos quatro anos a Lizzie e, todas as vezes que pensava nisso, não sentia a mínima pontada de arrependimento.

Lizzie tinha feito tudo valer a pena, desde o instante em que a colocaram em seus braços e ela abriu aqueles grandes olhos castanhos para fitá-la com o olhar sonolento e levemente aborrecido dos recém-nascidos.

Bella apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e pôs o queixo entre as mãos. Era tudo tão confuso.

Ela não sabia o que fazer. Havia parado de esperar que Edward fosse voltar, atravessar a porta e sorrir para ela do mesmo modo de antes.

Mas, quando o viu naquela tarde, ele estava exatamente como havia imaginado que estaria. Bonito, confiante, irresistível. Inalcançável. Havia cinco anos, cinco longos anos de ressentimentos, erros, arrependimentos, separando-os.

Bella ergueu os olhos quando a porta da cozinha foi aberta e encontrou o olhar da mãe.

— Você já sabe. — Renée largou a bolsa na cadeira e se aproximou para acolher a filha nos braços.

— Eu o vi na casa dos pais hoje. — sussurrou Bella nos ombros da mãe. — Ele entrou pela porta e foi como se o tempo não tivesse passado, mas, ao mesmo tempo, também foi como se tivéssemos perdido tudo.

— Foi um pouco dos dois, querida. — Renée afagou os cabelos da filha, suavemente, como fez quando Bella tinha a idade de Lizzie e ralou o joelho no asfalto. Na época, o gesto fez a filha esquecer-se da dor. Gostaria que fizesse o mesmo agora, com o coração de Bella.

— Ele viu Lizzie. — disse Bella e sua voz saiu trêmula.

Renée se afastou o suficiente para fitar a filha nos olhos.

— Você devia contar a ele, Bella.

— Eu não posso. Eu… Ele vai embora de novo, mamãe. Sei disso. Ele vai dar as costas e partir, como fez há cinco anos.

— Talvez ele não vá embora se souber a verdade.

Bella se afastou da mãe e limpou as lágrimas com as costas da mão.

— Eu não faço ideia de como fazer isso. Não agora, pelo menos.

— Apenas conte a ele. — disse Renée suavemente, virando-se para a bancada e começando a separar itens para preparar um chá.

Bella observou a mãe trabalhar enquanto pensava. Uma parte sua havia desejado contar a Edward que ele era o pai de Lizzie no instante em que o viu com a menina naquela tarde. Mas havia outra parte, protetora e feroz, uma que surgira no instante em que soube que estava grávida, que se recusava a cogitar a hipótese de contar a verdade. Edward tinha ido embora há cinco anos e partido seu coração. Ela havia sobrevivido, graças a Lizzie, mas não arriscaria os sentimentos da filha do mesmo modo.

— E se ele não quiser… se ele não a quiser?

— Ele não daria as costas à própria filha. Não conseguiria.

— Não posso correr esse risco. — Ela respirou fundo. — Se e quando eu decidir contar a Edward sobre Lizzie, vou escolher o momento e o lugar. Eu tenho o controle aqui. — Pela primeira vez quando o assunto era Edward, ela tinha o controle.

— ~ —

Horas mais tarde, Bella estava parada na soleira da porta do quarto onde a filha dormia. As sombras estavam começando a desaparecer, tornando-se pálidas e peroladas com a chegada do amanhecer. Ela ouviu a respiração baixa e ritmada de Lizzie. Sua filha, seu milagre, sua mágica mais potente. E ela pensou no homem que estava dormindo num quarto a algumas milhas dali, o homem que a ajudara a fazer uma vida.

E lembrou-se também de quão assustada havia ficado quando se sentou para contar aos pais que estava grávida. A força com que Charlie a havia abraçado. Inquestionável apoio, era o que havia recebido dele e da mãe. E, mesmo que nunca tivesse contado a verdade a eles, a suavidade e o carinho com que Carlisle e Esme receberam a notícia. Os sapatinhos de crochê que a mãe havia feito e que pareciam feitos para gatinhos mutantes, o papel de parede com que Charlie e Carlisle haviam-na surpreendido para o quarto do bebê, o leite que Esme a havia obrigado a beber. O dia em que sentiu o bebê se mexer pela primeira vez. Roupas de grávida, tornozelos inchados. Aquele primeiro chute sólido que a despertara de um sono profundo. E sempre aquela sementinha de esperança de que Edward voltaria antes de a filha deles nascer.

Mas ele não tinha voltado. Ela tinha enfrentado dezesseis horas de parto, às vezes assustada, às vezes exausta. Tinha visto sua filha e de Edward lutar para fazer seu caminho para fora de seu ventre, tinha ouvido seu primeiro choro indignado.

E todos os dias tinha olhado para Lizzie, amado-a e visto Edward na maneira como ela movia as mãos ou franzia o nariz quando não gostava de algo ou no modo como competia fervorosamente como o pai.

Ela tinha se sentido sozinha, então. Em cada segundo, cada momento. Não importava quanto amor recebia em casa ou dos amigos, não houvera ninguém para abraçar à noite.

E não havia ninguém para ficar ao seu lado agora, observando a filha enquanto o sol nascia.

* * *

**N/A: Então, Lizzie é filha de Edward. Alguém ficou surpresa? Comentários sobre o capítulo de hoje, por favor? Devo continuar ou parar? Digam-me vocês. :)**


	3. Don't Speak

**Capítulo Três**

**Don't Speak**

_Dia da Independência, julho de 2009_

Edward desenhava círculos com o dedo nas costas da mão de Bella enquanto ela cantarolava distraída. Estavam andando pelo caminho de cascalhos que levava a uma campina às costas da casa dela, distanciando-se das pessoas reunidas no tradicional churrasco de Independência que os Swan ofereciam todo ano. Como a festa era uma tradição para os Swan, esgueirar-se para longe, para a campina, era uma tradição de Edward e Bella desde que ele tinha dezessete anos e ela dezesseis. Tinham se beijado pela primeira vez bem ali, sob a copa das árvores e cercados por narcisos, amores-perfeitos e o cheiro de terra úmida, assim como ele também a havia pedido em namoro sobre uma manta estendida no gramado fofo.

Doze horas atrás, Edward planejava levar Bella à campina e pedi-la em casamento. Parecia certo e lógico que fizesse o pedido num lugar que significava tanto para ambos. Mas isso foi antes de receber uma oferta de estágio num importante escritório de Londres. Seus planos mudaram e Edward agora intencionava pedir a Bella que fosse com ele para Londres. Faltava apenas seis meses para a formatura dela. Ela poderia tentar uma bolsa e terminar os estudos em alguma daquelas universidades inglesas cheias de prestígio. Depois que ela se formasse e ele tivesse adquirido experiência, voltaria ao plano inicial e a pediria em casamento.

Ele tinha passado a manhã inteira pensando na nova proposta e jamais consideraria a hipótese de ela recusar seu convite. Eles se amavam, afinal de contas, e houvera uma tarde em que haviam jurado nunca se separar. É claro que ela o acompanharia para onde fosse.

— Você está tão calado. — observou Bella quando chegaram à campina. Seus olhos fitaram-no com suavidade e compreensão. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Só estou pensando.

— Não desperdice toda a sua energia nisso. — disse ela, empurrando o ombro no dele suavemente. — Nós só temos o fim de semana antes que eu volte para a universidade. Existem centenas de outras coisas mais interessantes a fazer que pensar.

Edward quase podia ouvir o sorriso na voz dela. Sem conseguir evitar, seus lábios curvaram-se também e ele a envolveu pela cintura, tomando-a nos braços. Inclinando-se, roçou a bochecha na de Bella.

— Centenas? — perguntou ele, depositando um beijo na garganta dela, num ponto um pouco abaixo da orelha.

Bella suspirou, estremecendo suavemente.

— Milhares. — sussurrou ela e passou as mãos pelos braços fortes dele até chegar aos cabelos cor de bronze. Ele continuou depositando lentos beijos ao longo de seu pescoço, traçando um caminho até chegar à sua boca.

Edward apertou suavemente a cintura dela. Usou os dentes para provocar, mordiscar e satisfazer a necessidade de sentir o gosto doce dela. As mãos de Bella apertaram seus cabelos e seguraram sua cabeça como se ela desejasse mantê-lo no lugar. Ele gemeu, entorpecido pela força e intensidade do beijo. Ela respondeu com uma risada baixa, ofegante e devastadora.

— Bella. — murmurou Edward, tocando sua testa à dela e envolvendo seu rosto entre as mãos. Sua própria respiração estava irregular. Se não interrompesse o beijo, eles dariam início a uma nova tradição naquela campina. — Tem algo que eu preciso falar com você.

— É mesmo? — Bella não tinha a mínima intenção de esconder sua decepção. Como último recurso, usou sua arma de persuasão mais poderosa e mordeu o lábio inferior, fitando Edward por sobre as longas pestanas.

Ele gemeu.

— Por favor. Nós realmente precisamos conversar.

Ela tocou a bochecha dele, observando os olhos verdes fitarem-na com um misto de paixão e seriedade, e cedeu.

— Está bem. — Bella respirou fundo. — Vamos conversar.

Edward a beijou levemente nos lábios, como agradecimento, depois ambos sentaram-se sobre um tronco de árvore caído.

— Então, o que você tem para me dizer?

— É… — Edward hesitou, pensando em como começar. — Hum, um pouco antes de me formar, eu me inscrevi para essa vaga de estágio. Para ser sincero, eu não achei que eles fossem me chamar, mas eu recebi uma ligação hoje de manhã.

— Eles aceitaram você? — perguntou Bella e, interpretando o silêncio dele como receio de continuar, colocou suas mãos sobre as dele.

— Sim, eles me aceitaram.

— Edward, isso é maravilhoso! — disse Bella, os olhos brilhando, animada. Mas conteve a empolgação quando viu a expressão hesitante dele. — Não é?

— O escritório no qual eu fui aceito é o Herman & Sons. É um dos melhores e mais antigos escritórios do ramo. — Ele optou dizer e mais parecia estar recitando um folheto informativo sobre uma instituição de ensino superior.

Bella o observou, estranhando o modo como ele baixou os olhos e fitou suas mãos unidas.

Edward voltou a traçar círculos nas costas da mão dela enquanto pensava em como continuaria.

— Receber a chance de trabalhar lá vai ser muito bom para a minha carreira. — disse ele, por fim, e odiou a si mesmo por estar dando voltas no assunto.

— Tenho certeza de que vai. — Bella segurou-o pelos braços, apertando-os levemente para chamar sua atenção. Quando ele ergueu a cabeça, acrescentou: — Estou feliz por você, Edward.

— Obrigado. Mas…

— Tem um "mas"? — Bella tentou fazer o tom sair casual, mas a hesitação de Edward estava começando a deixá-la nervosa.

— Herman & Sons fica em Londres, Bella. — disse Edward lentamente.

Os braços dela caíram flácidos nos lados, os olhos brilharam num misto de raiva e angústia, depois tornaram-se impassíveis.

— Você se candidatou para uma vaga num escritório que fica em Londres — Londres! — e não falou comigo a respeito? — Ela começou a pergunta em um tom baixo, mas a voz aumentou a cada sílaba. — Mas que diabos você estava pensando, Edward? Eu não sabia que estava planejando ir embora. Que você _queria_ ir embora.

— Eu não quero ir embora. Só quero o melhor para a minha carreira.

— E o melhor para nós? Isso não importa?

— É claro que importa, Bella. É por isso que eu pedi para conversarmos. Quero pedir a você que venha comigo para Londres.

— O quê? — Ela virou a cabeça abruptamente, a indagação estalando feito um chicote. — Você enlouqueceu? Quer que eu vá viver a um continente de distância quando toda a minha vida está aqui?

— Eu sei que você foi pega de surpresa e, acredite, eu também vou sentir falta de todos, da cidade, de tudo, mas tente pensar com clareza, Bella.

— Eu não preciso pensar com clareza. Eu jamais quis sair de Bradford e você sempre soube disso. Meus planos incluem esse lugar, ficar perto da minha família, dos meus amigos, de tudo que eu sempre amei. Sinto muito, Edward, mas eu não vou embora.

— E quanto aos meus planos, Bella? Eles não contam?

— É claro que contam. Você sempre quis ser advogado e eu sempre apoiei essa decisão. Mas a questão é que você tem potencial para ser um bom advogado tanto aqui quanto em Londres. Você é ótimo, Edward, e pode ser um ótimo profissional aqui, perto de casa.

— Eu não quero ser bom aqui. Eu quero ir para Londres. — replicou ele entredentes. — Pelo amor de Deus! Eu sempre fiz tudo pelos outros, por você, e agora que estou tentando fazer algo por mim você fica aí, toda irritada e soando traída, quando o que devia fazer era me apoiar.

— Eu não me sinto traída. Estou decepcionada e magoada com você. Nós sempre dividimos tudo. Fizemos planos juntos. Eu nunca tomaria uma decisão importante sem falar com você antes.

— Esse é o problema. Você nunca tomou uma decisão importante. Sempre teve a sua vida planejada e me arrastou junto.

Bella arfou, o som um misto de surpresa e indignação.

— Você é um idiota. — disse ela, começando a ser guiada pela raiva. — E não fale como se eu tivesse tomado todas as decisões sozinha. Nós fizemos isso juntos e você nunca questionou ou discordou de nada. Você nunca _reclamou_.

— É, bem, eu estou reclamando agora. — Edward também estava começando a perder o controle e a paciência. Estava habituado a discutir com Bella. Eles discutiam tanto quanto se amavam, mas eram discussões banais e que terminavam tão rápido quanto haviam começado. Daquela vez, porém, algo estava diferente. Parecia uma discussão mais séria e pincelada de ressentimento. Ele nunca tinha sentido raiva de Bella, mas a falta de apoio dela o tinha empurrado para o limite. Estava falando sobre o seu sonho, caramba. Ela devia compreender que ele queria isso e que precisava dela ao seu lado.

— Quer saber? Dane-se, Edward. Se você quer ir para Londres, vá. Mas vá sozinho. Eu vou continuar aqui.

Ele sabia o que ela estava fazendo. Estava determinada a manter a própria decisão, esperando que ele desistisse e concordasse com ela, como sempre acontecia, mas, dessa vez, ele estava igualmente determinado a não mudar de ideia.

— Está bem. — disse Edward, seu tom irritado sendo substituído por um mais frio e distante. Ele se levantou e olhou-a de cima. Ela ainda estava sentada, os braços em torno dos joelhos agora, o olhar firme e os olhos secos. — Eu não quero que você venha comigo. — disse ele sem emoção alguma na voz. Podia imaginar sua expressão, composta e fria, um reflexo da própria voz. Não sentia nada no momento, pois sabia, enquanto contava a mentira que acabaria por quebrar os dois, que tudo pelo que tinha vivido estava lhe escapando pelos dedos.

Bella se levantou, o rosto e a voz também não demonstravam emoção alguma.

— Você não me quer? — perguntou ela, o tom vazio.

— Não. Não quero. — disse Edward e, naquele instante, quando seu coração protestou, ameaçando falhar uma batida, soube que estava acabado. Ele contraiu o maxilar e ela deu um passo à frente, lentamente, seus punhos finos cerrados ao lado do corpo, o rosto ficando a centímetros do dele. Podia sentir a respiração dela tocar-lhe o pescoço enquanto fitava acima da cabeça dela, sem que nada visse.

— Então vá embora. — sussurrou Bella e sua voz saiu trêmula.

Ele olhou para baixo, fitando os profundos e insondáveis olhos castanhos. Lágrimas começavam a brotar neles e Edward podia sentir os próprios olhos começaram a arder. Ele ergueu a mão para limpar uma lágrima solitária que havia escapado. Bella fechou os olhos e segurou a palma da mão dele no rosto brevemente. Quando ela abriu os olhos novamente, eles estavam vazios. Ele nunca tinha visto aquela expressão nos olhos dela. Isso o apavorou mais que qualquer coisa.

— Adeus, Edward. — sussurrou Bella e deu as costas a ele, deixando-o sozinho na campina em meio às flores e a brisa quente.

Mas Edward não sentia nada disso. Naquele instante, havia perdido a capacidade de sentir.

E, alguns meses depois, acabaria descobrindo que também havia perdido a única coisa que era importante em sua vida.

— ~ —

Edward se sentou na cama, os pés tocando o chão gelado, e esfregou o rosto com as mãos. Podia dizer que sua volta para Bradford estava começando a ativar suas memórias, mas aquele sonho em particular, aquele do dia em que Bella se recusou a acompanhá-lo e ele disse que não a queria junto dele, o dia em que se separaram para nunca mais se ver, tinha-o assombrado durante os últimos cinco anos. Ele não conseguia evitar pensar naquele dia, mesmo que soubesse que era inútil pensar em algo que já tinha acontecido, apontando as coisas que havia feito e dito errado. Não havia maneira de mudar o passado. O máximo que podia fazer era superá-lo.

Mas encontrar Bella tinha despertado em Edward coisas que não tinha sentido, nem desejado sentir, em muito tempo. Ele estava preparado para as lembranças, sabia que elas viriam com mais clareza e intensidade, quando decidiu voltar para Bradford. Mas, céus, sentir era mais complicado do que qualquer coisa.

Tinha imaginado — desejado era uma palavra que se aplicava melhor — que, uma vez que encontrasse Bella e visse o quanto ambos tinham mudado em cinco anos, sentir-se-ia completamente diferente em relação a ela, que seus sentimentos de antes fossem só uma imagem que não encontraria reflexo no presente. Imaginara que as mudanças seriam suficientes para fazê-lo esquecê-la e seguir em frente.

Mas tinha dado tudo errado. Bella não havia mudado tanto assim. E o modo como ele se sentia perto dela tinha mudado menos ainda. Para piorar, tinha descoberto através da irmã que Bella jamais havia se casado. Não que a informação fosse de seu interesse, mas ela tinha uma filha e ele tinha suposto que a menina tinha um pai. Ele teria de ser o marido de Bella, não é mesmo? Bem, aparentemente, não.

Alice não tinha continuado a falar porque a mãe anunciou que o jantar estava na mesa, mas Edward podia deduzir as coisas com o que ela lhe contara. Se estivesse certo, Lizzie devia ter quase uns quatro anos — muito embora fosse bastante esperta para a idade, ela era pequena e ainda tinha um rosto de bebê. Isso significava que Bella não havia passado muito tempo lamentando o fim do relacionamento deles. Se o cara tinha ido embora ou tinha sido uma coisa de uma noite só, ele não saberia dizer, mas sabia que Bella tinha tido ao menos outro relacionamento depois dele.

Não se lembrava de ouvir alguém mencionar o sobrenome de Lizzie. Bella a havia chamado de Elizabeth Renée e depois dissera que a casa onde vivia com a filha era o lar das Swan. Só Swan. Sem sobrenome com hifens. Pensando melhor, o pai de Lizzie devia ter sido uma transa ocasional.

Edward socou o despertador — mal conseguia acreditar que tinha acordado antes de ele tocar — e se levantou. Tomou um banho rápido e desceu para tomar café da manhã, sentindo o familiar cheiro de panquecas da mãe já no corredor que levava à cozinha.

Esme havia se recusado categoricamente a deixá-lo partir na noite anterior, depois do jantar, dizendo-lhe que devia estar cansado e que era melhor ele passar a noite no quarto de hóspedes ao invés de dirigir de volta para o hotel.

Ele tentara argumentar, mas, quando a mãe estava decidida, nenhum argumento a fazia mudar de ideia. E Edward também sentia que devia isso a ela, embora não achasse que merecesse aquele tratamento da mãe ou de toda a família.

Encontrar o pai tinha sido ao mesmo tempo estranho e uma surpresa. Como Esme, Carlisle o envolveu num abraço apertado e o encheu de perguntas. Depois, ofereceu-lhe um pouco de vinho. Entre um gole e outro, deixou escapar uma ou duas palavras de ressentimento, mas, como achava que merecia, Edward não disse nada.

Era estranho ser recebido pelos pais com tanta normalidade. Durante muito tempo, imaginara seu retorno como algo atribulado, doloroso e cheio de lágrimas, gritos e acusações. Mas nem os pais, nem Bella, haviam-no recebido aos gritos. Não que considerasse a recepção um festival de braços abertos. Parecia mais como a calmaria que antecede a tempestade.

Sua irmã mais nova, porém, era outra história.

Quando o avistou, Alice colocou as mãos nos quadris e uniu as sobrancelhas, e, como uma fada aborrecida, fitou-o sem esconder exatamente cada uma de suas reações. Ela começou falando em como ele era o maior idiota do século, depois passara a acusá-lo de ser insensível e egoísta, quando passou para a etapa dos "Por quês?" estava com os olhos marejados; no fim, estava se jogando em seus braços, chorando, dizendo-lhe que nunca mais sumisse daquela forma.

— Eu lhe deixei ir dessa vez. — disse Alice, num tom de advertência, limpando as lágrimas. — Mas, se fizer isso de novo, busco você até no inferno e amarro você aqui.

— Alice, dê espaço ao seu irmão. — disse Esme suavemente.

— Eu dei espaço suficiente. — Ela replicou. — Ele já perdeu coisa demais por isso. — murmurou e, quando Edward estava prestes a perguntar a que estava se referindo, Esme a recrutou para ajudá-la com o jantar.

Edward não se sentia amedrontado pelas promessas/ameaças da irmã caçula. O que sentia mesmo era vergonha por tê-la feito sofrer a ponto de ela precisar ameaçar amarrá-lo para que não sumisse novamente. Bem, ele não pretendia sumir mesmo. Mas não podia dizer o mesmo sobre ficar por perto.

Fazia tanto tempo que havia trocado os Estados Unidos por Londres. Talvez não conseguisse mais se habituar à rotina aqui, ainda mais numa cidade pequena como Bradford. Tinha vivido na agitada e populosa Londres há tempo o suficiente para se sentir confortável nela. Mas, bem, esse era um assunto no qual pensaria mais tarde. Tinha tirado duas semanas de licença do escritório exclusivamente para se decidir.

Edward entrou na cozinha e encontrou o pai sentado à mesa, um jornal numa mão e a caneca de café na outra.

— Estão dizendo que não vai chover nos próximos dez dias.

Esme gemeu, pensando em suas amadas azaleias, e virou-se para colocar as panquecas num prato. Quando fez isso, viu Edward na soleira da porta.

— Bom dia. — disse ela, um sorriso no rosto.

Edward devolveu o cumprimento e também saudou o pai quando Carlisle ergueu a cabeça do jornal.

— Sente-se, querido. — disse Esme, colocando o prato diante do marido e voltando para o fogão. — Eu vou preparar panquecas para você.

— Obrigado, mãe. — Edward sentou, ainda se sentindo um pouco estranho por ser tratado tão bem.

Carlisle começou a falar sobre uma matéria que estava lendo, tentando incluir o filho na conversa.

Edward reparou que o pai não usava as roupas brancas com as quais costumava ir trabalhar. De fato, Carlisle estava usando uma camiseta pólo e calças cáqui confortáveis, e os cabelos não estavam tão meticulosamente penteados — era o seu traje de "manhãs de folga", Edward reconheceu. Observando a mãe por sobre a caneca de café, Edward percebeu que ela usava um bonito vestido estampado e os cabelos estavam presos num coque simples, mas elegante — era seu traje de "Carlisle e eu temos um compromisso".

— Vocês vão sair? — Ele perguntou, olhando para a mãe, depois para o pai.

Carlisle fechou o jornal e o colocou de lado, lançando um breve olhar na direção da esposa.

Se Esme não percebeu o olhar ou decidiu ignorá-lo, não ficou claro. Ela se virou para o filho e respondeu:

— Vamos a uma apresentação de Lizzie na escola.

Edward assentiu lentamente, incerto sobre o que pensava sobre aquilo. Carlisle e Esme sempre tinham considerado Bella como uma filha, assim como os pais dela sempre o haviam considerado como um filho. Então não devia soar tão estranho assim o fato de Carlisle e Esme assistirem à apresentação de Lizzie.

Enquanto nem ele, nem Alice lhes davam netos, os pais deviam estar treinando com Lizzie.

Ele se lembrou do dia anterior, quando havia encontrado a menina no quintal da casa dos pais. Tinha comentado com Esme sobre isso e a mãe havia lhe dito que Lizzie passava as terças e quintas com ela, pois eram os dias em que Bella trabalhava até mais tarde. Renée ficava com as segundas e quartas.

— Na verdade, se não nos apressarmos, vamos chegar atrasados. — disse Carlisle quando terminou de comer e bebeu o último gole de café.

— Eu só vou terminar de fazer essas panquecas. — disse Esme ao marido. — Não se esqueça de pegar a câmera, querido.

— Eu pensei que já estava na sua bolsa. — murmurou Carlisle, saindo da cozinha.

— Não está. — replicou Esme suavemente e ainda podia ouvir o marido reclamando sobre ela deixar tudo para a última hora. Esme fitou Edward por sobre o ombro e revirou os olhos. — Ele não mudou nada.

— Estou vendo. — Edward bebeu um gole de café, pensativo, enquanto a mãe cantarolava diante das panquecas. — Sabe, mãe, eu posso preparar meu café. Não quero que você se atrase por minha causa.

— Bobagem. Nós nem estamos atrasados. Seu pai é que tem mania de chegar cedo em todos os compromissos. — Esme colocou uma panqueca no prato, virando-se para preparar mais uma. — Quais são seus planos para hoje?

— Eu não sei. — respondeu Edward e era verdade. Agora que estava aqui, não fazia ideia de por onde começar. — Talvez eu dê uma volta pela cidade, visite lugares antigos. A Clare's continua no mesmo lugar?

— A mercearia, sim. Mas o lugar se chama Emmett's Burrow agora.

— Emmett?

— Sim. — Esme riu diante do tom chocado do filho. — Ele comprou a mercearia e assumiu o negócio há três anos, mas, embora o nome tenha mudado, as coisas continuam do mesmo modo. Todos ainda frequentam o lugar, seja crianças para comprar doces, maridos em busca de cerveja para assistir ao jogo ou donas-de-casa para barganhar o preço da carne. Oh, e cerca de um ano atrás Emmett e Rosalie também uniram seus estabelecimentos. Ela administra a confeitaria, que agora faz parte da Burrow's.

— Quem é Rosalie?

— É a noiva de Emmett. Mudou-se para Bradford na mesma época em que Emmett assumiu a mercearia. Eles estão com o casamento marcado para o mês que vem. — acrescentou Esme.

Edward colocou a caneca na mesa com um estalo e fitou a mãe de boca aberta.

— É uma piada? Emmett, noivo e administrando um negócio próprio? — Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos. — Caramba, eu perdi mesmo muita coisa.

_Você não faz ideia_, pensou Esme, colocando o prato de panquecas diante do filho e dando-lhe um aperto suave no ombro.

— Você vai se atualizar aos poucos.

— Esme, onde está a sua filha? — perguntou Carlisle, de volta à cozinha. — Nós vamos chegar atrasados!

Esme suspirou e conteve o impulso de revirar os olhos.

— Alice não dormiu em casa, querido. Ela vai direto para a apresentação, com Jasper. Ela nos avisou ontem à noite, não se lembra?

— Eu estava ocupado.

— Jogando palavra cruzada. — sussurrou Esme para Edward, em tom de confidência.

Edward riu, aproveitando o delicioso sabor das panquecas enquanto observava os pais. Eles não haviam mudado nada.

— Bem. — disse Esme, fechando a bolsa e erguendo os olhos para o filho. — Nós já vamos.

— Tenham um bom dia.

Esme apertou a alça da bolsa com força.

— Por que você não vem conosco? — disse ela, as palavras saindo antes que pudesse contê-las. — Muitos dos seus colegas de colegial estarão lá. Ben e Angela, lembra-se deles? Pois muito bem, eles são casados agora. O filho deles tem a mesma idade que Lizzie. Não quer encontrá-los? Não quer rever sua escola?

Edward engoliu o último pedaço de panqueca, pensativo. Poucos minutos atrás, estava pensando que não sabia por onde começar. Imaginou que a sugestão da mãe era tão boa quanto qualquer outra ideia que ele pudesse ter. Além disso, mais cedo ou mais tarde, acabaria visitando a escola mesmo. Por que não começar agora? Talvez o que procurava estivesse lá.

Ele colocou a caneca de café na mesa, levantou-se e disse:

— Essa é uma ótima ideia, mãe.

_Eu realmente espero que seja, _pensou Esme e ignorou o olhar de reprovação do marido.

* * *

N/A: Muito obrigada pelas reviews. Quanto às dúvidas de vocês, peço que tenham paciência. Eventualmente, todas serão sanadas. Devo continuar ou paro por aqui? Digam-me vocês (digam-me também qual é a sua opinião sobre _flashbacks_). :)


	4. Here Comes The Sun

**Capítulo Quatro**

**Here Comes The Sun**

O auditório da Bradford Elementary School tinha sido ampliado. Essa foi a primeira coisa que Edward notou. A segunda foi que havia mais crianças na pré-escola do que ele supunha à primeira vista. Naquela manhã de sexta-feira, o lugar estava cheio de pais encurralados e mães ansiosas.

Como Esme havia dito, Edward acabou encontrando vários colegas da época do colegial, além de antigos professores e várias pessoas cujas fisionomias haviam mudado pouco em cinco anos.

— É melhor nós encontrarmos um lugar para sentar. — disse Carlisle, olhando ao redor, à procura de cadeiras vazias.

— Eu acho que Bella ou Renée devem estar guardando os nossos lugares. — refletiu Esme. — Elas sabiam que nós viríamos.

— Elas não sabem que Edward está conosco. — murmurou Carlisle no ouvido da esposa. — Vai ser uma surpresa e tanto. Tem certeza de que foi uma boa ideia?

— Tenho sim, muito obrigada. — replicou Esme e fitou o filho por sobre o ombro. — Vamos procurar Renée e Charlie.

Edward assentiu, sentindo-se nervoso de repente. Houvera uma vez em que Charlie Swan prometera atirar nele, caso ele magoasse sua filha. Talvez, depois de tudo o que tinha feito à Bella, esse dia tivesse chegado.

— Eles estão ali. — disse Carlisle antes que Edward pudesse se preparar melhor para aquele encontro.

Mas a expressão de Charlie não era a de alguém prestes a sacar um revólver. Era só ressentida e talvez um pouco surpresa.

— Guardamos lugares para vocês. — Renée estava dizendo a Esme quando Edward parou ao lado do pai. — Alice ficou lá, com Jasper. Nós estávamos indo para a porta, esperar por vocês.

— Muito obrigada, Renée. — disse Esme.

Renée gesticulou, descartando o assunto como se não fosse importante.

— Oi, Edward. Como vai? — Ela estendeu a mão e abriu um sorriso educado.

Edward retribuiu o cumprimento e o estendeu a Charlie. Foi uma troca formal, estranha e desconfortável, mas ele supunha que era melhor que tiros e gritos.

— E onde está Lizzie? — perguntou Esme depois dos cumprimentos.

— Nos bastidores, colocando a fantasia e se preparando. Bella está com ela, tentando acalmá-la. Lizzie é igualzinha à Bella quando se trata de apresentações em público. É uma coisa que ela não puxou do pai. — disse Renée sem pensar, soltando uma risada que morreu subitamente.

Essa era a primeira vez que alguém mencionava o pai de Lizzie. Então, pensou Edward, ele não devia ter sido um caso passageiro. Se Bella o tinha apresentado aos pais, as coisas tinham sido mais sérias do que imaginara.

— Vamos sentar? — sugeriu Charlie, quebrando a tensão antes que ela tomasse terreno. — Nossos lugares são na terceira fileira, à direita do palco. — Ele gesticulou, guindo o grupo na direção para a qual apontava.

— Edward Cullen. — alguém o chamou enquanto caminhava.

Edward se virou para a pessoa que o havia chamado.

— Ben. — disse ele, um sorriso amistoso no rosto, e trocou um aperto de mãos com o antigo amigo.

Eles haviam estudado juntos desde o jardim de infância, antes mesmo de Edward conhecer qualquer outro dos amigos que tinha deixado em Bradford. E, por mais que tivesse amizade também com Emmett e Jasper, era com Ben que dividia a afinidade pela advocacia. Os dois haviam cursado Direito na Universidade de Connecticutt, na mesma época. Na ocasião de tentar a vaga de estágio na Herman & Sons, Ben tinha conseguido a única vaga, mas, Edward descobriu mais tarde, havia recusado a oportunidade porque Angela estava grávida. Por isso, Edward tinha sido chamado.

— Eu ouvi que você tinha voltado, mas não imaginava encontrá-lo aqui. — disse Ben casualmente.

— Estou só de passagem. — Edward enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. — Resolvi visitar a escola enquanto estou na cidade. Como você está?

— Ocupado. — Ben suspirou.

— Eu soube que você e Angie se casaram e que têm um filho.

Ben assentiu, um sorriso orgulhoso espalhando-se por seu rosto. Edward nunca havia imaginado que viveria para presenciar aquela expressão abobalhada no rosto de Ben.

— O nome dele é Connor. — disse Ben, puxando o celular e mostrando uma foto do filho, abraçado a um enorme _golden retriever_. — Ele e Lizzie têm a mesma idade. Você sabe, Lizzie é…

— A filha da Bella. — Edward assentiu. — Eu a conheci ontem.

— Ah. — Foi tudo o que Ben disse, colocando o celular de volta no bolso.

— Então, o que você tem feito?

— Eu abri esse pequeno escritório de advocacia ao norte de Hartford no ano passado, mas ainda não somos muito conhecidos na região.

— Conheço algumas pessoas em Hartford. Posso indicar o seu escritório a elas.

— Sério? — Ben arregalou os olhos, genuinamente surpreso. — Seria ótimo. Obrigado, cara.

— Só estou garantindo o futuro. Posso precisar de um favor seu qualquer dia desses.

— É só pedir. — garantiu Ben, acenando a cabeça freneticamente.

— Ben, você viu as antenas do Connor? É a peça que falta para a fantasia dele.

— Estão aqui, Angie.

— Graças a Deus. — disse Angela com um suspiro aliviado, pegando as antenas. — Pensei que as tinha perdido. A senhorita Hattie teria um ataque se isso acontecesse. Oh! Edward. — disse ela quando se virou e o viu ao lado do marido.

— Angela.

— Desculpe, eu não tinha visto você. Como está? — Ela estendeu a mão, um sorriso delicado no rosto. Os olhos castanhos, sempre gentis, demonstravam uma leve surpresa por vê-lo ali.

— Bem, e você?

— Estou gorda. — Angela gesticulou para si mesma, a barriga de quase sete meses realçada pela bata confortável.

— Você está ótima.

— Ah, você! — Ela deu um tapinha no ombro de Edward. — Sempre um galanteador. Você também está ótimo. Veio para ficar?

— Só estou de passagem. Menino ou menina?

— Menino, mas dentro dos planos. Bem, não o sexo do bebê, mas o bebê em si. Connor foi uma surpresa.

— Uma surpresa maravilhosa. — ressaltou Ben e o sorriso bobo voltou aos seus lábios.

— Em cinco minutos, — disse Angela a Edward. — você andou ensinando algum galanteio a ele?

— Um ou dois. Achei que você fosse ficar feliz.

Angela riu.

— É, eu fiquei.

— Ei, Angie, ouça isso: Edward vai me indicar a alguns clientes.

Ela arregalou os olhos, com mesma surpresa demonstrada pelo marido, depois sorriu.

— Isso é fantástico, amor. Obrigada, Edward.

— Tudo pelos amigos. — disse Edward, mas arrependeu-se em seguida. Ele tinha saído da cidade há cinco anos, sem jamais falar com ninguém, sem avisar ninguém. Não poderia sair por aí considerando os antigos amigos. Não tinha o direito de fazer isso. Angela e Ben eram no máximo conhecidos agora.

Mas Angela o fitou com sua habitual gentileza, o sorriso tranquilo e disse apenas:

— Sim, pelos amigos.

— ~ —

— Eu sinto uma coisa engraçada na barriga. — Lizzie apertou forte a mão da mãe.

Bella baixou os olhos e fitou a filha. Ao contrário do pai, Lizzie tinha receio de se tornar o centro das atenções, mesmo que fosse por menos que cinco minutos, como era o caso da apresentação daquele dia.

— Você não precisa ficar nervosa, querida. — disse Bella, abaixando-se para ficar à altura de Lizzie.

— Mas e se eu esquecer o que devo falar? Jimmy disse que isso pode acontecer, que as pessoas às vezes perdem a memória. Ele viu num filme e todas as pessoas na plateia vão rir de mim e eu vou ser a piada da escola por meses. Meses, mamãe!

— Querida. — Bella resistiu ao impulso de suspirar e segurou a filha pelos braços. — Jimmy está errado.

— Como você sabe?

— Porque eu sou mãe e mães sabem mais do que os filhos, lembra? — Não era exatamente verdade. Desde que tivera Lizzie, Bella tinha aprendido um monte de coisas com a filha, mas essa era uma questão filosófica e complexa demais para uma garotinha de quatro anos. — Eu digo, e sei, que você não vai perder a memória e garanto que, se alguém rir de você, eu vou chutar o traseiro do sujeito pessoalmente.

Lizzie de uma risadinha.

— Você disse traseiro.

Bella sorriu, grata por conseguir distrair a filha. Ela beliscou suavemente a ponte do nariz de Lizzie e deu-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha.

— Vamos encontrar sua professora?

Lizzie assentiu, segurou a mão da mãe com firmeza e as duas foram ao encontro da senhorita Hattie. Bella deixou a filha junto com a professora e os outros colegas, prometendo voltar mais uma vez antes de a apresentação começar, e saiu dos bastidores a fim de procurar os pais e os Cullen na plateia.

— Bella!

Ela ouviu a mãe chamar e virou-se para procurá-la em meio à multidão. Quando encontrou a Renée acenando, caminhou em direção aos pais, percebendo que os Cullen estavam com eles, um pouco mais atrás.

— Oi, mãe. — disse quando finalmente conseguiu alcançar os pais.

— Como a Lizzie está?

— Nervosa. Ela deu ouvidos a esse menino Jimmy e… — Ela parou de falar quando viu Edward, parado às costas de Esme, conversando com Ben Cheney. — O que ele está fazendo aqui?

Renée não precisava seguir o olhar da filha para saber de quem ela estava falando.

— Está revisitando a escola.

— E escolheu fazer isso logo hoje?

Bella crispou os lábios e desviou os olhos, obrigando-se a recuperar o controle. Um dia. Edward estava na cidade há apenas um dia e já a havia feito sentir um pouco de todas as emoções possíveis. Seu olhar encontrou o de Esme e o resquício de culpa que viu nos olhos verdes dela, olhos que o filho havia herdado, fê-la se sentir aborrecida e culpada ao mesmo tempo.

É claro que Esme devia ter convencido Edward a acompanhá-la para assistir a apresentação de Lizzie. Embora a jogada fosse um pouquinho pressurosa, Bella sabia que não podia culpá-la. Esme e Carlisle haviam sido extremamente compreensivos nos últimos anos, concordando em abrir mão de ouvirem a neta chamando-os de vovô e vovó, como Lizzie chamava Charlie e Renée, porque Bella não queria que a filha soubesse quem era o pai dela.

Não estava tentando puni-los, nem mesmo via isso como uma forma de punir Edward, quando fez o pedido aos Cullen. Era só que, para o bem ou para o mal, eles viviam numa cidade pequena e Bella não queria que a filha tivesse que crescer ouvindo histórias sobre Edward Cullen, o rapaz que decidiu abraçar o mundo e deixar a namorada grávida para trás. Essa era a fofoca geral, sussurrada no mercado, em meio aos narcisos da praça, entre quatro paredes, nunca jogada na cara de Bella, mas ela sabia que as pessoas haviam distorcido a verdade até ela se tornar uma história de como Edward era insensível e a abandonara. Bella não queria que Lizzie ouvisse as pessoas comentarem aquilo sobre o relacionamento dos pais. Por mais que Edward a tivesse magoado, ele não havia abandonado Lizzie.

Esme esboçou um sorriso apologético, o olhar tímido, e se aproximou de Bella.

— Eu sei que está brava comigo, mas…

— Não. — Bella a interrompeu, a negação saindo antes que pudesse contê-la. — Eu não estou.

Esme a fitou, como se avaliasse suas palavras.

— Você não está?

— Eu só estou surpresa, só isso. Talvez um pouco confusa também. Mas eu compreendo o que você está tentando fazer. Eu vou contar a ele. — acrescentou Bella em um tom de voz baixo.

— Oh. — Esme levou uma mão à boca, contendo um soluço. — Oh. — Era tudo o que conseguia dizer.

— Sim. — Bella esboçou um sorriso encorajador e apertou a mão dela suavemente. — Eu só preciso me preparar. Pode esperar o fim de semana passar?

— É claro, querida. — Esme sorriu.

— Obrigada. — disse Bella. — Pela sua paciência e compreensão todo esse tempo.

Esme meneou a cabeça, descartando aquilo, e a envolveu num abraço apertado. Quando se afastou, limpou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos.

Edward não estava mais conversando com Ben. Ele agora fitava a conversa sussurrada entre a mãe e Bella e se perguntava por que diabos Esme estava chorando. Ele fitou o pai com a testa franzida e Carlisle apenas deu de ombros, como se dissesse "Mulheres". Quando olhou para Alice, a irmã revirou os olhos como se dissesse "É a mamãe, Edward. Ela chora por tudo".

— É melhor eu voltar para trás do palco. — disse Bella, antes que Edward pudesse perguntar o que estava acontecendo. — Lizzie está tendo uma crise de pânico, ansiosa e pensando que vai esquecer o que tem de dizer quando for sua vez.

— Ela é igualzinha à mãe. — disse Charlie que, até aquele momento, apenas observava a cena toda.

— Vai dar tudo certo, querida. — Renée afagou o braço da filha, o gesto confortador.

— Eu sei, eu sei. Só preciso me acalmar. Não vou ajudar nada se Lizzie perceber que estou tão nervosa quanto ela. Droga, eu estou ainda mais nervosa. Como isso é possível?

— Você é mãe. Nós sentimos esse nervosismo desde o primeiro instante. — replicou Renée.

— Pode apostar. — Bella murmurou.

— Mamãe!

Bella ouviu a inconfundível voz da filha e se virou para ver Lizzie vir caminhando em sua direção, acompanhada pela assistente da senhorita Hattie.

— Lizzie, amor, o que você veio fazer aqui?

— Ela disse que queria dar um 'oi' a todos antes da apresentação. — explicou a assistente.

Bella assentiu.

— Vocês todos vieram me ver? — perguntou Lizzie, fitando os avós, Esme e Carlisle, Alice e Jasper, que já estavam sentados, e Edward, os olhos castanhos brilhando.

— É claro que viemos, Lizzie. — disse Alice de seu lugar. — Você pensou que íamos perder sua apresentação?

— Pense de novo. — disse Lizzie ao mesmo tempo em que Alice, já conhecendo o bordão dela de cor. — Até você veio, Edward?

— É, eu… Sim. — Ele não tinha vindo exatamente para assistir a apresentação de Lizzie, mas, quando ela o olhava como se sua presença ali fosse inquestionavelmente importante, percebeu que ficaria o dia todo ali, se preciso fosse. Céus, ficaria a vida inteira. — Eu, ah, ouvi dizer que você vai ser O Sol, do conto do Sol e da Lua? É o meu conto favorito.

— O meu também! Foi por isso que eu pedi para ser o sol e a senhorita Hattie disse que estava tudo bem, porque eu decorei toda a história.

— Sabe, quando eu tinha a sua idade, minha mãe costumava ler esse conto para mim. — disse Edward, num tom casual. — Mas depois ela parou, porque disse que eu já sabia o conto todo e ficava dizendo as frases antes dela. Tenho certeza de que eu seria capaz de dizer as frases numa apresentação da escola porque, você sabe, quando decoramos uma coisa assim, nós não esquecemos nem se estivermos nervosos. É como o nosso cérebro funciona.

— É verdade?

— Sim.

— Então eu não vou esquecer mais o que tenho que falar? — Lizzie arregalou os olhos, acreditando nele com a suavidade e inocência de uma criança que acredita em fadas e Papai Noel.

— Não vai, não.

— Você ouviu isso, mamãe? Eu vou me lembrar! Eu vou me lembrar!

Bella sentiu o estômago dar uma cambalhota diante daquela interação entre sua filha e Edward. O modo como ele tinha ajudado Lizzie a se acalmar e recuperar a confiança era tão… genuinamente paternal. Inconscientemente, ele tinha ajudado a filha do modo como os pais devem ajudar os filhos. Mas será que continuaria fazendo isso se soubesse a verdade?

— É melhor nós voltarmos, Lizzie. — disse a senhorita Haus, a assistente da professora. — Está quase na hora da apresentação.

— Ok. — Lizzie assentiu, correndo para junto da assistente. — Tchau, todo mundo. — disse ela, acenando. — E obrigada, Edward!

Ele sorriu.

— De nada, princesa.

— ~ —

— Senhoras e senhores, com vocês, a turma da senhorita Hattie.

Uma rodada de palmas acompanhou as crianças enquanto elas subiam ao palco. A turma de vinte alunos foi organizada pela professora sobre uma elevação de dois andares no palco.

Lizzie ficou na primeira fileira, um pouco à esquerda de onde a família estava sentada. Depois que a professora a posicionou no lugar certo, ela vasculhou a plateia à procura de um rosto conhecido. Quando os encontrou, acenou animadamente, e Bella suspirou aliviada enquanto retribuía o aceno. Quase não reconhecia a menininha ansiosa de minutos atrás. Graças a Edward, Lizzie tinha recuperado a confiança e estava pronta para a apresentação.

Lizzie encontrou energia para acenar também para os avós, todos os quatro, bem como Alice e Jasper. Quando acenou na direção de Edward, ele lhe mostrou o polegar em sinal de encorajamento e ela devolveu o gesto com um sorriso.

Segundos depois, uma música começou a tocar e as crianças começaram a cantar. Quando a canção se tornou instrumental, cada criança falou um trecho do poema do Sol e da Lua. Lizzie foi a quinta criança e disse tudo com uma timidez adorável, arrancando vários "owns" entre as pessoas na plateia, depois voltou para seu lugar, sua missão de falar uma frase executada com graça e sucesso. Quando todas as crianças tinham falado, a música voltou, elas cantaram e finalizaram a apresentação.

Todos se levantaram e aplaudiram, pais orgulhosos gritaram o nome dos filhos e as crianças acenaram paras as mães e pais.

Edward retribuiu o aceno de Lizzie, um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto enquanto a observava sair do palco junto com os colegas. Novamente, atribuiu sua fácil afinidade com ela ao fato de ter passado metade da vida com a mãe dela. Lizzie não era apenas parecida com Bella fisicamente. Ela tinha o jeito encantador de Bella, a mesma personalidade suave e doce que o conquistara aos poucos.

— É a sua filha? — perguntou um homem que estava ao lado esquerdo de Edward, a duas cadeiras do fim da fileira. Todo o resto da família, tanto Swans, quanto Cullens, estava ao seu lado direito.

— Lizzie?

— É, a menina com a fantasia de sol. — O homem disse. — Ela se parece com você.

— Oh, mas ela não… — Edward parou de falar, uma súbita suposição começou a ganhar terreno em sua mente.

— Harold, vamos logo. Temos que encontrar Jimmy. — disse uma mulher ao lado do cara que conversava com Edward.

As crianças estavam saindo detrás do palco agora e os pais começavam a sair das cadeiras para encontrá-las.

— Edward. — disse Alice, dando um tapinha no ombro do irmão. — Sai logo, você está trancando todos na fila.

Edward assentiu, meio ausente, e saiu da fila para dar passagem aos outros.

A essa altura, Lizzie já vinha correndo na direção da família, um sorriso radiante nos lábios e os olhos brilhando de orgulho.

Edward a observou, sentindo-se gelado de repente. Ela havia herdado os cabelos e os olhos castanhos da mãe, assim como o rosto em formato de coração. Mas, agora que parava para pensar e para realmente olhá-la, o sorriso era igual ao _dele_, os lábios, mais vermelhos que rosados, eram iguais aos _dele_, o tom de pele cor de creme, o queixo teimoso, eram iguais aos _dele._

O gelo que o havia paralisado de repente transformou-se em algo quente, desencadeando um calor que se espalhou até alcançar o coração.

Minha, pensou Edward.

Lizzie é minha filha.

* * *

**N/A: Opiniões sobre o capítulo? Comentem, poooor favoooor. :) Até mais!**


	5. Isn't She Lovely

**N/A: Como prometido, capítulo novinho nesse domingo de carnaval e Oscar (vai Jennifer!). :) Próximo post será dia 09-02, ok?**

**Gostaria de agradecer a todas que comentaram ou adicionaram a história a alguma lista. Um alô especial para a Denise, que comentou sobre as músicas que dão título aos capítulos. :) Alguém mais tinha notado isso? **

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco**

**Isn't She Lovely**

Edward precisava de tempo para pensar. Precisava clarear os pensamentos e ordená-los antes de fazer ou dizer qualquer coisa. Estava em Hartford agora, numa das praças no centro da cidade, tentando assimilar o que acabara de descobrir. Tinha deixado a escola de Lizzie no instante em que se dera conta da verdade, sem conversar com ninguém, e apenas dirigira até a capital. Era assim que lidava com questões importantes; não fugindo delas, mas afastando-se o suficiente para realmente pensar nelas, pensar em como reagir diante delas.

Tinha sido tão estúpido. Todo esse tempo. Agora que sabia, percebia o quão óbvia era a verdade. Ela praticamente estivera dançando na sua frente nas últimas vinte e quatro horas. Como não havia percebido antes, no instante em que colocou os olhos em Lizzie? Pais não tinham essa ligação com os filhos, do tipo que os fazem ter um estalo de reconhecimento e tudo mais? Se era assim, ele não era um pai muito bom.

Oh, quem estava querendo enganar? Ele era um péssimo pai. Primeiro por que só descobrira a existência da filha após quase cinco anos. Segundo porque tinha deixado a mãe dela para trás de um jeito tão idiota que nem sequer podia culpá-la por ter escondido Lizzie esse tempo todo.

Podia imaginar as razões de Bella, o que ela levara em consideração quando decidiu não contar a ele que tinham uma filha. Medo de rejeição. Medo que ele rejeitasse Lizzie.

Ele teria sido insensível a ponto de fazer isso com a própria filha?

Não, ele não teria feito isso. Se Bella tivesse lhe contado, ele teria voltado. Teria ficado ao lado dela e os dois teriam criado a filha juntos.

Mas "se" era uma palavra que geralmente significava que o passado tinha acontecido da maneira errada. E não havia nada, nenhuma outra palavra, pensamento ou vontade, capaz de mudá-lo.

O celular de Edward começou a tocar. Por um instante, ele cogitou a possibilidade de ignorar a ligação. Mas só resistiu até o terceiro toque.

Pegou o aparelho e franziu o cenho quando fitou o número desconhecido no visor.

— Edward Cullen. — respondeu, pronto para despachar qualquer coisa relacionada a trabalho.

— Edward, oi. — disse a voz do outro lado da linha, o tom nervoso, quase tímido. — É a Bella.

Ele sabia. Reconheceria a voz dela em qualquer lugar.

— Oi, Bella. — disse Edward, tentando fazer o tom parecer casual, o nó que se formara mais cedo dificultava as coisas.

— Desculpe incomodá-lo, mas… — Ela pigarreou. — Eu preciso conversar com você.

— Ok. Pode falar.

— Ah, não. Quero dizer, não pode ser por telefone. — Ela explicou. — Será que podemos nos encontrar mais tarde? Desculpe, mas é um assunto sobre o qual quero tratar pessoalmente.

Edward apertou o celular com tanta força que não se espantaria se o aparelho se espatifasse. Bella queria falar com ele. E tinha que ser pessoalmente. Então, ela estava disposta a contar sobre Lizzie? Será que havia percebido que ele descobrira a verdade?

— Sem problemas. — Ele disse, por fim, a voz neutra. — Onde? Que horas?

— Eu estava pensando na casa dos seus pais? — Ela sugeriu, mais parecendo que indagava.

— Parece ótimo. Às três?

— Não, esse é o horário que saio da escola. Devo levar cerca de uma hora para chegar. Que tal às quatro?

— Está bem.

— Obrigada, Edward. — disse Bella e ele podia jurar que a tinha ouvido suspirar.

— Sem problemas. Vejo você mais tarde.

— Sim. Até mais. — E desligou.

Edward fitou o celular depois que a ligação foi encerrada. Era tudo tão estranho e confuso. Tinha voltado a Bradford para superar o passado. E, por mais que não pensasse nisso, intencionava provar a si mesmo que podia e iria esquecer Bella.

Mas como seria capaz de fazer isso agora, quando a prova de tudo o que tinham vivido juntos se transformara numa adorável garotinha de quatro anos de idade?

— ~ —

Edward estacionou o carro e contornou a casa, optando por entrar pela porta dos fundos. Tinha a intuição de que Bella estaria esperando por ele na cozinha, no mesmo lugar onde haviam se reencontrado.

Como previra, ela estava lá, sentada diante da mesa da cozinha, lendo uma revista e distraidamente movendo o pé, talvez em sintonia com os próprios pensamentos. Ela ergueu a cabeça e olhou para Edward no momento que ele entrou no cômodo, como se pudesse senti-lo a observando, e o fitou com um olhar cauteloso. No instante seguinte, porém, a cautela foi rapidamente substituída por um sorriso tão glorioso que simplesmente fez o coração dele parar de bater. Não era uma reação pela qual estava esperando, levando-se em consideração tudo o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Edward atravessou o caminho até onde ela estava e, quando Bella lhe indicou a cadeira à sua frente, sentou-se rigidamente.

— Então… — disse Edward, depois que ambos trocaram algumas palavras de cumprimentos, e entrelaçou os dedos sobre a mesa — O que você quer conversar comigo tem a ver com Lizzie? — perguntou, as palavras saindo antes que pudesse detê-las.

— Eu… — Bella o fitou, o olhar ao mesmo tempo surpreso e cauteloso, enquanto tentava interpretar as palavras e o tom de Edward. Não demorou muito para se dar conta de que o que estava prestes a contar já não era mais novidade para ele. — Você sabe.

— Confesso que demorei um pouco, mas percebi isso na apresentação da escola. — Ele enfiou as mãos no bolso do casaco e recostou-se na cadeira. — Pensei que ela se parecia com você, mas ela tem o meu sorriso.

Bella assentiu lentamente e fitou as próprias mãos. O fato de que Edward havia descoberto antes de ela contar não facilitava muito as coisas. Havia tantas outras questões a serem discutidas. Ela não sabia por onde começar. Tinha pensando naquele momento muitas vezes, mas nada do que havia imaginado parecia certo agora.

— Lizzie nasceu sete meses depois que você foi embora. — Ela se ouviu dizendo. — No dia cinco de fevereiro, três semanas antes do esperado. Ela nasceu saudável, porém. — Ela torceu a ponta do casaco entre as mãos. — Meus pais estavam lá, assim como Esme e Carlisle. Alice e Emmett chegaram um pouco depois. Eles ainda viviam em Hartford, na época.

— Meus pais… — Edward hesitou. — Eles sabem?

Bella encolheu os ombros levemente.

— Nós nunca sentamos e conversamos sobre isso, mas Lizzie se parece com você, eles perceberam isso. E, como você, eles fizeram as contas. A mesma coisa para Alice.

— Lizzie chama minha mãe de tia. — observou Edward.

— Eu não queria que as pessoas soubessem a verdade. Por isso ela conhece seus pais como amigos da família. É uma cidade pequena, Edward. Se todos soubessem a verdade, comentariam e Lizzie acabaria ouvindo. Eu não queria… Eu não queria que ela ouvisse alguém dizer que o pai a havia abandonado. Isso não é verdade. — acrescentou Bella quando viu a expressão furiosa no olhar dele.

— Mesmo assim, — Edward disse lentamente. — as pessoas devem ter comentado. Feito as contas e tudo o mais.

— Eu voltei para a universidade depois do feriado, terminei meu curso e voltei grávida. Quando Lizzie nasceu, nós dissemos que ela tinha nascido prematura. Isso não diminuiu o falatório, é verdade, mas serviu para confundir as pessoas. Elas pararam de especular mais rápido e, embora Lizzie tenha o seu sorriso e muito da sua personalidade, é difícil para alguém de fora reconhecer isso. As pessoas também acham que o carinho que seus pais têm por ela seja uma forma de compensar o que você fez comigo.

— Isso é ridículo.

— Eu sei, mas Bradford sempre foi assim. Você já viveu aqui, sabe como é.

Edward colocou a cabeça entre as mãos, zonzo com tudo o que tinha ouvido.

— Jesus, Bella, aquela garota é minha filha. Minha. — a força disso o atingiu com tanta violência que ele se pôs de pé num salto e a pegou pelos braços, fazendo-a levantar-se também. Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás, sem alternativa a não ser fitar o rosto pálido e frio como gelo dele. — Nós temos uma filha. Maldição, por que você não me disse que eu tinha uma filha?

— Você não estava aqui! — Bella gritou, lutando contra ele. Sua mão encontrou a bochecha dele. O estalo seco do tapa ecoou pela cozinha, surpreendendo a ambos. Estarrecida, ela pressionou os dedos nos lábios, então deixou o braço cair rigidamente ao seu lado. — Você não estava aqui. — disse ela novamente.

— Eu estou aqui, agora. — Edward a soltou, antes que fizesse alguma bobagem e deu as costas a ela, apoiando as mãos na bancada. Obrigou a si mesmo a pensar que não tinha o direito de se sentir traído, ou exigir alguma coisa dela.

— Eu pretendia contar a você. — disse Bella e descobriu que não conseguia respirar direito. Inconscientemente, esfregou o pulso entre os seios como que para forçar o ar a sair e entrar. — Eu precisava de tempo.

— Tempo. — Ele a ergueu do chão com aquela força súbita que era capaz de, ao mesmo tempo, amedrontar e excitar. — Eu perdi cinco malditos anos e você precisava de tempo?

— Você perdeu? _Você perdeu?_ — sibilou Bella. — O que esperava que eu fizesse, Edward, quando você apareceu novamente na minha vida? Oh, olá, é bom ver você de novo. À proposito, você tem uma filha. É uma boa menina, tem o seu sorriso. Tenha um bom dia.

Ele a fitou por um longo minuto. Um lampejo de violência surgiu em seus olhos, um desejo obscuro e profundo de destruir, infligir dor, gritar por vingança. Mas, quando descobriu que era aquele que merecia isso, colocou-a novamente no chão e observou o medo dançar nos olhos de Bella, muito embora ela não piscasse. Com um vigoroso palavrão, ele se virou e saiu pela porta dos fundos.

Do lado de fora, Edward inspirou profundamente o ar quente e espesso. O cheiro das flores rodopiou em sua cabeça, parecendo colar-se à pele como o pólen meloso mesmo quando ele esfregou a mão pelo rosto. A dor era tão afiada, tão repentina, como uma espada que atravessa o coração subitamente, deixando um rastro de incredulidade e choque enquanto o sangue escorre.

Sua filha. Edward pressionou as costas das mãos nos olhos e deixou escapar um som carregado de pesar e raiva. Sua filha tinha olhado para ele, sorrido para ele e pensado que ele não passava de um estranho.

Bella o seguiu para o lado de fora. Estranho, mas se sentia incrivelmente calma agora. Saberia lidar com ele e manteria o controle, se isso fosse necessário. O tempo de sentir medo havia passado.

— Eu não vou pedir desculpas por esconder a verdade de você, Edward. Fiz o que achava ser o melhor. Certo ou errado, eu faria tudo novamente.

Ele não se virou para olhá-la e continuou observando o quintal, as azaleias que serpenteavam suavemente com o sopro da brisa.

Eles haviam feito aquele milagre juntos, pensou Edward. Haviam concebido a filha em meio a amor, risadas e desejo. Será que era por isso que Lizzie era tão linda, tão perfeita, tão incrivelmente encantadora?

— Você sabia que estava grávida quando eu fui embora?

— Não. — Ela se pegou esfregando uma mão na outra e obrigou a si mesma a manter os braços ao lado do corpo. — Descobri uma semana depois, na verdade. Eu estava enjoada no churrasco, lembra? Acontece que estava tendo os enjoos matinais um pouco mais tarde.

— Sempre se pode contar com você para não fazer o convencional. — Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, lutando, lutando para se manter calmo, racional. — Foi muito difícil?

— O quê?

— A gravidez. — Ele disse entredentes. Mas ainda não se virou para olhá-la. Não podia. — Foi difícil? Você se sentiu muito mal?

De todas as coisas que ela esperava ouvi-lo perguntar, essa era a última.

— Não. — Meio bamba, ela passou uma mão pelos cabelos. — Eu senti os enjoos por alguns meses, depois foi tudo uma maravilha. Eu nunca me senti tão bem, na verdade.

Dentro dos bolsos, as mãos de Edward fecharam-se em punho.

— E quando ela nasceu?

— Não foi uma caminhada na praia, mas também não me senti vagando pelo vale da morte. Um pouco mais que dezesseis horas e Elizabeth fez sua aparição.

— Elizabeth. — Ele repetiu o nome num sussurro, como se o estivesse ouvindo pela primeira vez. De qualquer maneira, era a primeira vez que o ouvia sabendo que ele pertencia a sua filha.

— Ontem, você lembrou que esse era meu nome favorito. — Bella cruzou os braços como se o gesto fosse capaz de lhe dar coragem. — Eu não sei se você lembra, mas, naquela tarde, quando eu lhe disse isso, você concordou com o nome. Faz muito tempo, mas…

— Eu lembro.

Bella assentiu, mesmo que ele ainda não a estivesse fitando.

— Você disse que o nome era perfeito.

— E é.

Ela esboçou um breve sorriso.

— Ela é saudável. — Edward continuava fitando as flores. Quase podia ver o movimento de cada uma das pétalas enquanto serpenteavam com a brisa. — Ela parece… saudável.

— Oh, sim. Ela quase nunca fica doente.

— Como a mãe. — Mas ela tem o meu sorriso, pensou Edward. Meu sorriso. — Do que ela gosta?

— Lizzie gosta de quase tudo. Exceto qualquer coisa com limão. — Bella deixou escapar um suspiro trêmulo e resolveu arriscar. — Edward. — murmurou, tocando o ombro dele. Ele se virou tão rápido que ela acabou tropeçando para trás no degrau. Mas, quando ele a segurou, impedindo-a de cair, não foi um gesto feito para punir.

Seus braços simplesmente a rodearam, trazendo-a mais para perto. Seu corpo estremeceu uma vez, quando a sentiu. Incapaz de negar isso a nenhum dos dois, Bella passou uma mão pelos cabelos dele e retribuiu o abraço.

— Nós temos uma filha. — sussurrou Edward.

— Sim. — Ela sentiu uma lágrima esgueira-se por suas defesas e suspirou. — Nós temos uma filha incrível.

— ~ —

Quando Bella voltou para casa naquele fim de tarde, sentia-se aliviada. Conhecia Edward o suficiente para saber que ele estava com raiva — e compreendia isso, até mesmo esperava por isso —, mas ele também estava ansioso com a perspectiva de conhecer Lizzie. Não Lizzie, filha da Bella, mas Lizzie, a sua filha e de Bella_. _

Edward tinha sido categórico quanto a isso e tivera muita dificuldade para aceitar a vontade de Bella quanto a eles esperarem mais algumas semanas para contar a verdade à Lizzie. No fim, ele acabara cedendo, relutante, mas mesmo assim concordara.

Bella queria dar à Lizzie a chance de conhecer Edward como um homem, antes de ter que aceitá-lo como pai.

Se fazia sentido ou não, ela não se importava. Tudo o que importava era a felicidade da filha e todas as decisões que tomava tinham sido para garantir isso.

Cinco anos atrás, quando decidiu manter Edward no escuro em relação à filha, Bella não tinha feito isso apenas porque tinha medo de ele não querer Lizzie. Sabia o quão talentoso Edward era e queria que ele vivesse os próprios sonhos. Talvez ele voltasse se ela tivesse contado que estava grávida. E talvez tudo teria se tornado um desastre, com duas pessoas frustradas, culpando uma a outra por cometerem um erro que lhes custara seus sonhos, descontando suas frustrações na filha. Para o bem ou para o mal, as coisas tinham acontecido daquela forma e agora eram como eram.

Bella subiu as escadas de casa, a luz na sala de estar estava ligada. Ela se perguntou se Lizzie ainda estava acordada. Quando Bella saía à noite, a filha costumava lutar bravamente contra o sono, esperando que ela fosse lhe dar um beijo de boa-noite. Mas o dia tinha sido tão agitado para Lizzie, pensou Bella. Mesmo a mais resistente das crianças cairia no sono.

— Bella? — disse Renée, a voz vinda da sala de estar, acompanhada do zumbido baixo da televisão ligada.

— Eu mesma. — Bella respondeu, pendurando o casaco e a bolsa e caminhando em direção à sala.

— Como foi? — perguntou Renée, quando a filha entrou na sala, colocando a opção mudo na televisão.

Bella se sentou numa poltrona.

— Foi tudo bem. — disse e tirou os sapatos. Suspirando de alívio, começou a massagear os pés. — Edward estava esperando eu contar, na verdade. Ele fez as contas hoje de manhã.

— Oh.

— Exatamente. — Bella sorriu. — Ele disse que quer conhecer Lizzie, oficialmente, por assim dizer. Disse que quer participar da vida dela.

— E o que você disse?

Bella deu de ombros.

— Ele é o pai dela, afinal.

— Vocês vão contar à Lizzie?

— Não agora. — Bella respondeu. — Edward vai entrar na vida dela aos poucos. É melhor assim.

— Ótimo. — disse Renée, levantando-se e beijando a testa da filha. — Eu vou indo. Seu pai deve estar dançando de fome.

— Ou ele simplesmente pediu uma pizza.

— Só se pretende se tornar um homem morto. O médico disse que ele não pode abusar de coisas gordurosas, você sabe. — murmurou Renée, colocando o xale em volta do pescoço e a bolsa no ombro.

Bella a observou, pensativa.

— Mãe, você não acha que estou cometendo um erro? — perguntou, desejando, no fundo, que Renée concordasse com ela e dissesse que Lizzie estava melhor sem Edward, que todos eles estavam melhor sem ele.

— Não, querida. — Renée sorriu, afagando o rosto da filha. — Você está fazendo a coisa certa.

— ~ —

Horas mais tarde, depois de tomar banho e trocar de roupa, Bella andou silenciosamente até o quarto de Lizzie e, da soleira da porta, observou-a dormir, o semblante tranquilo, a respiração suave, abençoadamente mergulhada num mundo de fantasias e sonhos possíveis.

Era por isso que tinha feito tudo daquela maneira, pensou. Para que Lizzie pudesse dormir tranquila, pudesse sonhar e ser feliz. E, como havia dito a Edward mais cedo, se tivesse que tomar aquelas decisões novamente, faria tudo igual. O bem estar e a felicidade de Lizzie eram as únicas coisas que importavam para Bella.

— Mamãe? — chamou Lizzie, a voz rouca de sono e os olhos pesados semicerrados.

— Ei, cara de sapo. — disse Bella suavemente, caminhando até a cama e sentando-se ao lado da filha.

— Eu esperei você vir me dar um beijo de boa-noite, mas você demorou.

— Oh, Lizzie. — Bella afagou os cabelos da filha. — Eu sinto muito. Minha conversa com Edward foi mais longa do que pensei.

— O que você foi conversar com Edward? — Lizzie esfregou os olhos com as costas da mão, meio desperta, meio sonolenta.

— Coisas de adulto.

Mesmo sonolenta, Lizzie encontrou forças para fazer uma adorável careta. Ela detestava receber aquela resposta.

— Vovó Renée disse que era uma coisa bem importante.

— É uma coisa importante. — Bella assentiu.

— O que é?

Bella fitou a filha durante um instante, os olhos castanhos, embora fossem do mesmo tom que os seus, carregavam a mesma curiosidade ávida de Edward.

— Nós vamos conversar sobre isso outra hora. — disse Bella, o tom definitivo, e ajeitou melhor o lençol sobre a filha. — É melhor você dormir agora.

— Mamãe? — chamou Lizzie depois de um segundo.

— Sim, Lizzie?

— Eu gosto do Edward. Ele é legal, gentil e tem o rosto igual ao dos príncipes das histórias.

Bella fitou a filha, dividida entre o pânico e o deleite. Ela sabia o quão fácil era gostar de Edward, amá-lo, mas também sabia o quão doloroso isso podia ser.

— Edward é legal, sim. — Ela optou por dizer. — O que você acha de ele vir aqui amanhã, ver a nossa casa? Você pode mostrar o seu quarto a ele, apresentá-lo à Senhora Potts.

— Você acha que ele vai gostar?

De onde vinha aquela súbita alegria que brilhava nos olhos da filha toda vez que falavam sobre Edward?, pensou Bella, afagando a bochecha de Lizzie. Era possível que ela sentisse, em seu coraçãozinho inocente e gentil, a conexão que havia entre ela e Edward?

— Ele vai amar. — Bella afirmou, na esperança de calar os próprios pensamentos. — Agora, é melhor você dormir. — Ela disse, o tom de encerramento, e Lizzie assentiu.

Bella desejou boa-noite à filha, dando-lhe um beijo suave na testa.

— Eu amo você, mamãe. — sussurrou Lizzie, como se soubesse que a mãe precisava ouvir aquilo.

— Eu também amo você, querida. — disse Bella, beijando a testa da filha novamente. — Mais que qualquer coisa. — E ela amava.

— ~ —

Edward estava nervoso. Não se lembrava de alguma vez ter ficado tão nervoso quanto se sentia naquele momento. Essa era a primeira vez que iria encontrar Lizzie depois de saber a verdade e, embora ela ainda não soubesse de nada, isso não diminuía sua ansiedade. Ele queria tanto fazer tudo certo, toda essa coisa de ser um homem melhor, um homem digno de ser pai. De ser o pai de Lizzie.

Queria que a filha gostasse dele, tivesse orgulho dele. Sabia que isso não aconteceria de uma hora para a outra, nem que seria fácil, mas, por Deus, ele tentaria. Tinha cometido muitos erros, deixado muitas coisas inacabadas para trás nos últimos cinco anos, mas Lizzie não se tornaria uma delas. Com ela, estava disposto a consertar tudo.

Edward se olhou no espelho pela décima vez, penteando os cabelos rebeldes com os dedos na vã esperança de discipliná-los. Quando a tarefa se mostrou inútil, ele simplesmente desistiu e pegou as chaves do carro. Não estava indo para um encontro amoroso, afinal. Muito embora, pensou Edward, estivesse indo encontrar uma garota muito especial. Mas duvidava que ela fosse se importar se seus cabelos estavam penteados da maneira certa ou não.

Ele entrou no carro e dirigiu apenas um pouquinho acima do limite de velocidade — coisa que nunca se atrevera a fazer quando tinha dezoito anos e namorava a filha do xerife. Não porque temesse Charlie, mas porque sabia que Emmett usaria o poder do pai para tornar sua vida um pouquinho mais difícil. Um dos maiores ressentimentos que Emmett nutria na vida era o fato de sua irmãnzinha ter se apaixonado por um babaca — palavras de Emmett — como Edward. Para Emmett, a culpa era toda de Edward, é claro. Afinal, ele tinha seduzido sua doce e inocente irmãzinha, aproveitando-se da amizade que ele e Emmett tinham desde os oito anos. Isso até Emmett se conformar com o fato de que o relacionamento de Edward e Bella era mas sério do que imaginara. Obviamente, isso não o havia impedido de tentar sacanear Edward. Agora que pensava melhor no assunto, era de se espantar que Emmett ainda não tivesse encontrado Edward para ameaçá-lo de alguma forma.

Quando chegou à casa de Bella, Edward estava 45 minutos adiantado. Tinha aprendido alguma coisa sobre a pontualidade britânica, nos últimos anos em que vivera na Inglaterra, mas imaginava que nem os ingleses chegassem tão cedo assim aos seus compromissos.

Edward saiu do carro e subiu os degraus do alpendre com pernas que pareciam feitas de gelatina. Respirando fundo, ele tocou a campainha e esperou, imaginando que Bella, ou talvez Lizzie, atendessem a porta.

Mas jamais imaginara que um cara — um cara que ele _não_ conhecia — abrisse a porta.

— Olá. — _Olá? Sério, Edward?_

— Ei. — O tal cara respondeu, cumprimentando-o com um aceno de cabeça. — Posso ajudar?

— Sim, eu… — Edward estava levemente confuso. — A Bella está em casa?

— Está na cozinha. — Ele disse. — Você é o eletricista?

— O quê? Não, não. —_ Tenho cara de eletricista?_ — Eu sou Edward… Cullen. — Ele disse e não sabia se estendia a mão ou não. — Eu sou um amigo da Bella.

— Ah. — O cara assentiu, observando Edward mais atentamente, como reconhecesse o nome.

— E você é…?

— James Baudelaire. — disse ele e seu sorriso não alcançou os olhos. — Eu sou o namorado da Bella.

— ~ —

— James, quem era? — Bella entrou no corredor, empunhando uma colher suja de massa de bolo. — Oh, Edward! — _Ah, merda, é o Edward. _— Você chegou cedo.

— Pois é. — murmurou Edward e balançou a cabeça, tentando espantar o zumbido no cérebro. — Eu saí de casa cedo. Não sabia quanto tempo levaria até chegar aqui.

— É claro. — Bella assentiu. — Lizzie está lá em cima, cuidando da Senhora Potts. Esse é o nome da tartaruga dela. — acrescentou Bella quando o viu franzir o cenho. — Então, você conheceu o James?

— Conheci. — disse Edward lentamente.

Ela assentiu e se virou para o namorado.

— James, o Edward é…

— Eu sei quem ele é. — replicou James e fitou Edward. — Ouvi falar muito sobre você. Só não sabia que estaria aqui logo. — Isso ele disse olhando para Bella e sua expressão não era nada satisfeita.

— James. — Bella franziu o cenho, incrédula e surpresa com a rispidez na voz dele. Ele tinha sido tão compreensivo mais cedo, quando contara sobre Edward e sobre ele estar disposto a conhecer Lizzie.

James meneou a cabeça, erguendo a mão quando viu que Bella pretendia falar mais alguma coisa.

— Eu preciso ir. — disse ele. — Conversaremos mais tarde. — Ele pegou as chaves no aparador, vestiu o casaco. — Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Edward.

Por Bella, Edward ignorou o sarcasmo e apenas assentiu como despedida.

— James…

— Depois, Bella. — Ele disse e saiu batendo a porta.

Bella revirou os olhos e fechou-os um instante, respirando fundo e soltando o ar lentamente.

— Me desculpe por isso. — Ela disse a Edward.

— Está tudo bem. — Edward gesticulou, descartando o assunto. — Ele ficou com ciúmes.

— Ele não precisa ficar.

_Ai, essa doeu._

— Tenho certeza de que ele vai perceber isso logo. — afirmou Edward.

— Certamente. Você só está aqui por causa da Lizzie, afinal. Isso não é sobre nós dois.

_E continua doendo._

— Posso vê-la? — Edward resolveu mudar de assunto, antes que Bella causasse um dano permanente ao seu ego.

— É claro. — Bella aceitou a mudança de assunto com gratidão. — Cara de sapo, pode vir aqui um minuto? — Ela chamou ao pé da escada.

— Estou indo, cara de fuinha. — replicou Lizzie, a voz vinda do corredor no andar de cima.

Edward franziu o cenho para Bella.

— Nós nos amamos, eu garanto. — Ela disse, assentindo, como se tentasse tranquilizá-lo. — Mas os apelidos que Emmett inventa colam feito chiclete.

— Imagino que ele tenha inventado um ou dois para mim.

— Ele inventou. — Bella confirmou. — Mas eles não podem ser ditos na presença de menores de sessenta anos.

— Imagino. — murmurou Edward.

Lizzie surgiu nesse momento, descendo os degraus com a tartaruga em mãos.

— Edward! — Ela disse assim que o viu, um sorriso espalhando-se pelo rosto até alcançar os olhos cor de chocolate.

_Ela é tão linda_, pensou Edward. _Tão perfeita. _

Como podia ser sua filha?

Ele não merecia um presente tão maravilhoso como aquela garotinha.

— Oi, Lizzie. — O tom de Edward soou incrivelmente calmo, mesmo quando seu coração parecia ter subido do peito até parar na garganta. Ele precisava tocar, mas tinha medo de tentar e sua mão atravessar a bochecha de Lizzie, como num sonho. — Essa é a Senhora Potts?

— Isso mesmo. — Sempre amigável, Lizzie ergueu a tartaruga para que Edward pudesse dar uma olhada nela. — Eu escolhi esse nome porque tem na _Bela e a Fera_ e esse é o meu filme favorito de todos os tempos.

— É um nome muito bonito. — Edward tocou, apenas a ponta dos dedos na bochecha de Lizzie.

Completamente à vontade, Lizzie sorriu para ele, depois fitou a tartaruga.

— Quer me ajudar a dar comida para a Senhora Potts?

Edward olhou para Bella antes de responder. Ela assentiu, o gesto encorajador, depois voltou discretamente à cozinha, dando a eles o devido espaço.

— Vem. — Lizzie entrelaçou a mão livre na de Edward, antes mesmo de ouvir a resposta dele, e o guiou até o segundo andar. — Eu vou te mostrar a casa da Senhora Potts.

E foi assim, com uma simples corrida escada acima, que Edward entrou na vida da filha.

* * *

**N/A: Comentários, sugestões e etc, sobre o capítulo são mais que bem-vindos. :) Por favor, comentem!**

**Obs.: No meu perfil, tem uma lista com o nome dos artistas/bandas que cantam as músicas título dos capítulos.**


	6. A Boy Like That

**Capítulo Seis**

**A Boy Like That**

Estava na hora de resolver outras questões inacabadas, pensou Edward. Agora que havia descoberto a verdade sobre Lizzie, tudo parecia mais fácil. Embora, no início, sua decisão de voltar não estivesse relacionada à filha, agora, sua permanência na cidade tinha tudo a ver com ela. Estava disposto a manter o plano inicial de passar as duas semanas de férias em Bradford e usaria cada segundo possível para conhecer Lizzie e provar a Bella, aos pais, a todos e a si mesmo que podia ser um bom pai.

O fato de estar determinado a consertar as coisas com a filha o incentivava a resolver outras questões.

Era por isso que, naquela manhã de domingo, ele foi até a Emmett's Burrow. Emmett era a única pessoa do passado que ele ainda não havia reencontrado — o fato de que fosse a mais perigosa talvez, apenas talvez, tivesse alguma coisa a ver com isso. Estava mais que na hora de reencontrar o antigo amigo, pensou Edward.

Quando estacionou o carro em frente à loja de Emmett, Edward percebeu que, embora algumas mudanças fossem visíveis, a essência da mercearia continuava intacta. Do lado de fora, havia um grupo de garotos em frente ao estacionamento de quatro carros, praticando manobras com o skate sobre as divisórias de concreto no chão. Um deles bebia uma coca — comprada há pouco na mercearia —, enquanto outros dois experimentavam balas azedinhas que eram a mais recente novidade na cidade.

Edward sorriu, lembrando-se da época em que fazia a mesma coisa. Só faltava o senhor Clare sair da loja e exotar as crianças para a lembrança ficar completa. Ele saiu do carro e, ao invés do senhor Clare, viu Emmett sair pela porta da frente e dirigir-se até os garotos.

— Ei, moleques, saiam daqui! Estão atrapalhando meus clientes. — Emmett sinalizou com os braços.

— Qual é, tio. A gente tá só se divertindo.

— Vão se divertir em outro lugar. A praça serve para isso.

Edward conteve uma gargalhada. Emmett até mesmo estava falando _igual_ ao senhor Clare.

Os garotos retrucaram mais um pouco, mas, como todos os outros, desistiram. Insistir fazia parte da diversão tanto quanto ser obrigado a sair da frente da mercearia. Todo mundo sabia que não podia ficar ali, por isso todo mundo saía sem muita discussão. Mas não havia nada como tentar desafiar as regras, mesmo que por alguns segundos.

Emmett voltou para dentro da mercearia, resmungando consigo mesmo.

Os garotos passaram por Edward, conversando entre si.

— Você viu quantos músculos o cara tem? — Edward ouviu um garoto loiro e cheio de sardas perguntar a outro, um moreno de olhos escuros. — Minha mãe disse que ele enfrentou seis caras quando eles estudavam juntos. Um deles foi parar no hospital.

— Eu sei. — disse o menino moreno. — Foi o meu pai que ele mandou para o hospital. Mas papai não gosta muito de falar sobre isso.

É claro que não gosta, pensou Edward, reconhecendo o garoto moreno como o filho de um ex-colega de escola chamado Laurent.

Quando levou aquela surra de Emmett, Laurent tinha tentado agarrar Bella a força. Na época, ela e Edward ainda não eram nada além de amigos, mas ele se lembrava de sentir uma raiva mortal de Laurent quando descobriu o que ele tinha feito a ela.

Foi a primeira vez que se deu conta de que o que sentia por Bella não era apenas um amor de amigos.

Edward entrou na mercearia, acompanhado pelo som dos sinos na porta, e encontrou Emmett ao lado do balcão, abrindo caixas de papelão.

— Sabe, eu nunca pensei que fosse viver para ver o dia em que Emmett McCarty fosse enxotar crianças de sua loja por fazerem exatamente a mesma coisa que ele fazia.

Emmett parou com o estilete no ar, de costas para Edward, e virou-se lentamente. Ele o observou durante um longo tempo, como se decidisse qual reação teria, muito embora os olhos azuis estivessem frios.

— As coisas mudam. — disse Emmett, por fim, dando de ombros e voltando para as caixas. — Temos que amadurecer e virar adultos. — Ele rasgou o lacre de uma caixa, depois lançou um olhar na direção de Edward. — Se bem que, no caso de alguns, o amadurecimento simplesmente não acontece e eles apenas se tornam idiotas.

Edward assentiu.

— Eu provavelmente mereço isso.

— Você merece muito mais. — replicou Emmett. — Um soco na cara, por exemplo.

— Pode bater no lado direito? O esquerdo é o meu lado bom. — Edward sempre recorria ao sarcasmo quando estava nervoso.

Emmett parecia se lembrar disso, pois simplesmente revirou os olhos, colocou o conteúdo da caixa — um fardo inteiro de latas de atum — sobre o balcão e fitou Edward com os olhos frios.

— Tem ideia do quanto você a fez sofrer? — perguntou com rigidez na voz. — Ela chorou todas as noites, durante um mês, depois que você foi embora. Tem ideia do quanto isso _me_ fez sofrer? Eu ficava do lado de fora do quarto dela, ouvindo-a soluçar e depois ela saía com os olhos vermelhos, mas sorria e fingia que estava tudo bem. Porque é a Bella e nós dois sabemos como ela sempre faz de tudo para ninguém perceber o quanto está sofrendo. Nós dois sabemos que é inútil insistir para que ela divida a dor com alguém. Ela só faz isso quando quer. Eu sei disso. Você _sabia_ disso. — Ele cerrou as mãos em punhos, obrigando-se a manter a calma. — E quando ela descobriu que estava grávida? Foi fodidamente assustador, Edward! Ela ficou tão assustada, preocupada com o que os nossos pais iam dizer, como os seus pais iam reagir. Ela tinha tanto medo do que as pessoas iam comentar. Ela me fez jurar que não contaria nada a ninguém durante um mês. Durante um mês, ela ficou assustada e eu não fazia ideia de como podia ajudá-la. Tem noção do que é isso? Tem noção de como é horrível não saber o que fazer para ajudar alguém que você ama? Ela é a minha irmãzinha!

— Eu sinto muito, Emmett. Sinto mesmo.

— Oh, é bom que sinta mesmo. — Ele estava gritando agora. — Porque se você voltou para magoá-la de novo, eu juro que dessa vez caço você até o inferno e faço você pagar por cada lágrima. Cada. Maldita. Lágrima. E se você fizer a minha sobrinha soluçar, apenas soluçar, não vou hesitar em matar você!

— Emmett Swan McCarty, o que diabos está acontecendo aqui? — Uma loira alta e com uma expressão perigosa estava parada na porta da loja, o olhar vagando de Emmett a Edward, e voltando a Emmett. — Dá para ouvir seus gritos do outro lado da cidade.

Emmett piscou, como se voltasse ao normal depois de uma possessão, e sinalizou na direção de Edward.

— Edward Cullen. — Ele disse como se isso fosse o suficiente para responder as perguntas da mulher.

— Ah. — disse a loira, arqueando uma sobrancelha na direção de Edward. — O babaca.

— Como é?

— Você é o ex-namorado da Bella, aquele que foi embora sem uma palavra de despedida, deixando para trás uma moça de coração partido, que passou os últimos quatro anos e meio criando a filha sozinha porque você nunca mais deu sinal de vida. Ou seja, Edward Cullen, o babaca.

Edward abriu a boca, mas descobriu que não sabia o que queria falar. Então fechou-a novamente e olhou para Emmett.

Ele apenas deu de ombros.

— Rosalie é sincera.

— Estou vendo.

— É claro que eu não conheci você na época, nem o conheço agora, mas tive a oportunidade de conviver com as pessoas com quem você conviveu enquanto morou na cidade. E o que eu pude perceber é que você teve a capacidade de magoar cada uma delas, até a garotinha que, assim como eu, nunca te conheceu. Ela não faz ideia de quem é o pai dela e não existe nada, nada, pior do que isso para uma criança! E quer saber? Você pode me odiar por dizer tudo isso. Eu não tenho a mínima vontade de conviver com você.

— Você tem toda a razão. E eu não a odeio por dizer a verdade. Só o que posso fazer, agora, é garantir que eu vou tentar com todas as minhas forças mudar. Eu quero corrigir os erros que cometi e talvez eu seja bem sucedido, talvez não, mas realmente preciso ter a oportunidade de tentar. Quero fazer isso por Lizzie, por Bella, e por todas as pessoas que magoei.

— Boa sorte, Edward. — replicou Rosalie. — E saiba que eu não sou uma pessoa fácil de se convencer.

— Um inferno de mulher, huh?

— Ela é sua noiva. — Edward enfiou as mãos no bolso. — Eu não esperava nada menos.

— Então, você está disposto a corrigir seus erros. — disse Emmett e não era uma pergunta. O homem indignado de segundos atrás havia desaparecido. Agora, ele era apenas uma pessoa cautelosa e levemente curiosa. Talvez as palavras de Edward, a sinceridade por trás delas, tivessem-no feito baixar a guarda, mesmo que um pouco.

— Estou. — Edward assentiu. — Sua opinião sobre isso?

— Não tenho certeza de qual é a minha opinião sobre isso, Edward. — disse ele. — Não agora, pelo menos.

Edward assentiu.

— Eu entendo.

— Só posso dizer que não vou impedir se você estiver realmente disposto a se aproximar da pirralha. Para o bem ou para o mal, você é o pai dela. Isso não pode ser mudado. — Emmett voltou ao seu trabalho de desempacotar as caixas. — Mas eu falo sério quando digo que acabo com você se as fizer sofrer.

— Eu nunca subestimei suas ameaças, Emmett. — replicou Edward calmamente. Porque era verdade.

Emmett soltou algo entre uma risada e um bufo.

— Quer saber? — Ele disse após alguns minutos. — Eu devia ter atirado em você com a espingarda do Charlie naquela primeira vez, quando vi você enfiando a língua na garganta da minhã irmã, sobre a bancada da cozinha dos meus pais.

— Ela também estava me beijando, Emmett.

— Detalhes. — Ele disse, gesticulando com as mãos, mas um discreto sorriso brincou em seus lábios. — Minha sobrinha está encantada com você. Maldição, que capacidade é essa que você tem de encantar as Swan?

— Eu tenho quase certeza que esse tal encanto não se estende mais à sua irmã. — disse Edward, o tom casual. — Tem esse cara agora, não tem?

— Ah, você já sabe sobre o James.

— Tive o prazer de conhecê-lo ontem.

Emmett captou o sarcasmo — e o ressentimento — na voz de Edward e, por mais que não simpatizasse muito com James, achou bastante justo que Edward se sentisse assim em relação ao relacionamento da irmã com outro cara.

— Pois é, James é um…

— Tio Emmett! — Lizzie correu na direção do tio, confiante o suficiente para saber que ele abriria os braços e a pegaria no colo.

— Ei, pirralha. — Emmett beliscou a ponte do nariz de Lizzie, que deu uma risadinha. — Como é que vai?

— Bem. Mamãe e eu vamos fazer muffins! — contou Lizzie, animada. — Mas nós não tínhamos leite e ovos o suficiente. Por isso viemos aqui.

— Você precisa de leite e ovos?

— Aham.

— Então vá pegá-los. — Emmett a colocou no chão e deu-lhe um tapinha no traseiro. Quando a sobrinha saiu para buscar os ingredientes, virou-se para Bella. — Você continua a mesma, Isabella Swan.

Bella o fitou, tentando parecer indignada com a acusação.

— Eu realmente preciso desses ingredientes.

— Conta outra. — resmungou Emmett. — Você veio porque sabia que Edward estaria aqui. Veio garantir que eu não acabe com ele, como sempre fez, aliás.

— Eu tenho certeza que Edward pode resolver as coisas sozinhos. E sair ileso. — Bella disse e lançou um olhar na direção de Edward, como se esperasse apoio da parte dele.

— Ah, é. — Edward assentiu, um sorriso torto e sarcástico nos lábios. — Essa é a sua opinião.

— Você não acredita em mim? — Ela arfou, duas vezes falsamente indignada agora.

— Eu conheço você, Bella. — replicou Edward.

— Tem certeza? Cinco anos é bastante tempo. — disse ela, o tom gelado.

Edward encolheu os ombros.

— Pode ser. Mas tenho quase certeza que você não deixaria Emmett acabar com o pai da sua filha.

— Eu não faria isso. — murmurou Emmett.

— Encontrei os ovos. — anunciou Lizzie, voltando acompanhada por Rosalie. — Tia Rose me ajudou a pegar o leite. E ela disse que vai me dar um cupcake. Posso comer agora, mamãe?

— É claro. — disse Bella.

Lizzie entregou a caixa de ovos a Edward e abraçou a mãe pela cintura.

— Obrigada, mamãe.

— Own, ela é tão adorável. — Rosalie suspirou. — Eu quero uma igual, Emmett.

— Jesus, Rosalie, nós nem casamos ainda.

— E daí? Edward e Bella também não, e olha que coisa fofa eles fizeram. — disse ela, sorrindo para Lizzie.

— O que mamãe e Edward fizeram?

— Rosalie. — murmurou Emmett entredentes.

Rosalie encolheu os ombros, o olhar apologético.

Bella revirou os olhos.

— Lizzie, que tal acompanhar Rosalie até a confeitaria agora? Você pode comer o cupcake enquanto Emmett separa as compras. — sugeriu Edward, recorrendo à infalível tática de distrair crianças com doces.

— Legal! — Lizzie aceitou a ideia, esquecendo-se completamente do tópico anterior. — Quer vir também, Edward? — Ela já estava segurando a mãe pela mão.

Edward lançou um olhar na direção de Bella e ela lhe estendeu a mão.

— Venha conosco, Edward. Você não vai querer perder Lizzie se lambuzando toda enquanto devora um cupcake inteiro em duas mordidas.

Lizzie deu uma risadinha, imensamente satisfeita por ir à confeitaria na companhia da mãe e de Edward.

— ~ —

— Edward, você sabe fazer muffins?

Edward observou a filha. Ela estava na última mordida do cupcake e tinha espalhado mais cobertura de chocolate ao redor da boca do que ele imaginara possível. Ela ergueu os olhos para ele, devolvendo seu olhar com um sorriso doce, literalmente, e os olhos brilhando de contentamento. O que o açúcar não fazia com as crianças…

— Na verdade, eu não sei. — Edward respondeu. — Eu sou péssimo na cozinha. Sua mãe é que é boa nisso.

— Como você sabe?

— Bem, Bella e eu éramos amigos quando eu vivia aqui. Você sabe disso, não sabe?

— Sim, eu vi as fotos.

— Quando nós ficamos maiores, ela costumava ajudar Renée e Esme no churrasco de Charlie. — Ou ela costumava preparar nossos jantares românticos no apartamento de Hartford, pensou Edward. — É por isso que eu sei.

— Você, e o tio Emmett, e a tia Alice, e a mamãe se conhecem desde sempre?

— Eu era um pouco mais velha que você quando nós nos mudamos para cá. — Bella explicou, pegando um guardanapo e limpando o rosto da filha. — Emmett era um ano mais velho. Ele e Edward logo ficaram amigos, assim como eu e Alice. Depois nós quatro ficamos amigos.

— E o tio Jasper? — Lizzie lançou um olhar esperançoso para o balcão de vidro onde ficavam os cupcakes.

— Jasper se mudou para a cidade quando nós estávamos no ensino médio. — Dessa vez, Edward respondeu. — Você sabe, ensino médio é a escola para gente maior.

— Eu sei. O irmão mais velho do Jimmy está no ensino médio. — Lizzie franziu o nariz. — E foi aí que tio Jasper e tia Alice começaram a namorar?

— Ah, não. Jasper e Alice só começaram a namorar quando estavam na faculdade. — Bella segurou o rosto da filha e analisou-o de todos os ângulos possíveis, satisfeita por apagar os resquícios de chocolate.

— Então quem namorava no colégio? Eu ouvi a tia Esme e a vovó falando sobre isso.

— Você ouviu?

— Elas estavam falando sobre o Ben e a Angela, Lizzie. — replicou Bella, ignorando o olhar que a filha lançava na direção do balcão.

— Ah, tá. — Lizzie tentou encontrar mais alguma pergunta. Ela sempre tentava enrolar os adultos com alguma conversa, distraí-los a ponto de conseguir alguma coisa deles. — Eles são os pais do Connor. — disse ela a Edward em tom de explicação. — Nós vamos à escola juntos. Ele é meu amigo.

— Ben e eu também éramos amigos quando tínhamos a sua idade. — Edward adorava compartilhar e saber essas coisas sobre a filha.

— Eu não sabia disso. Aposto que Connor também não sabe. Vou contar a ele amanhã, quando for à escola.

Edward sorriu, desejando que ela pudesse contar ao amigo que seus pais tinham sido amigos quando criança, assim como ela e Connor eram agora.

— Posso comer mais um? — Lizzie não resistiu mais e perguntou à mãe.

— Sem chance.

— Só unzinho?

— Não.

— Posso pedir M&M's ao tio Emmett, então?

— Pode, mas nada de comê-los. Nós vamos colocá-los nos muffins.

Lizzie ponderou as opções, depois assentiu.

— Ok. — disse ela, levantando-se e indo ao encontro do tio.

Edward a observou se afastar, o rabo de cavalo balançando enquanto ela meio andava, meio corria para a mercearia. Depois, quando Lizzie estava fora de vista, virou-se para Bella e disse:

— Ela é esperta.

Bella assentiu, terminando de comer seu cupcake.

— Suponho que posso culpá-lo por isso. — Ela disse depois de mastigar.

— O inferno que pode. Ela tem o seu jeito de falar.

— Ela tem o seu jeito de argumentar. — retrucou Bella. — _E_ o seu charme.

— Engraçado, mas acho Lizzie parecida com você.

— Ela se parece comigo, mas quando faz aquela cara de pidona? É você. Quando debocha de alguma coisa com os olhos? É você. Quando esboça aquele sorriso torto capaz de conquistar meio mundo? É você. Ou seja, ela tem o seu charme e a minha aparência. Uma combinação que vai nos deixar de cabelos brancos assim que ela estiver na adolescência.

— Eu já sinto os cabelos brancos crescendo.

Bella riu, depois piscou.

— Oh, meu Deus, isso é loucura. — Ela disse. — Lizzie não tem nem cinco anos e nós já estamos conversando sobre a adolescência dela.

— Nós sempre fomos assim. Sempre gostamos de planejar com bastante antecedência.

— Nós não planejamos Lizzie. Ela foi um completo imprevisto. Para mim, há cinco anos; para você, agora.

— Ela é o melhor imprevisto de todos.

— Está vendo? — Bella sorriu e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, descansando o queixo entre as mãos. — Completamente charmoso. Você não perdeu o jeito.

— Bom saber. — Edward sorriu, o tal sorriso torto que ela havia mencionado, e, incapaz de resistir mais, ergueu a mão, lentamente retirando o resquício de cobertura de chocolate do canto dos lábios dela.

Surpresa, Bella apenas ergueu os olhos e não afastou a mão dele. Os olhos dele escureceram — os dedos traçaram o contorno dos seus lábios. Tão gentil quanto ele a tocara, uma dor começou a ser espalhar, lenta e cálida, do centro de seu corpo para o exterior. Edward estava afagando sua bochecha agora, o toque deixando a pele formigando. Bella cerrou os punhos sobre o colo, sentindo o gesto espelhar-se no estômago.

Ela precisava que ele parasse. Ela queria que ele continuasse. E continuasse.

— Bella?

— Hmmm? — Ela respondeu, a expressão sonhadora, e Edward tirou a mão de seu rosto. Ela fitou Rosalie, que semicerrou os olhos para ela. Sentindo-se idiota, Bella piscou uma vez e pigarreou. — Digo, o quê?

— Lizzie está esperando por você.

— Ah, claro. — Bella olhou para os lados como se tentasse lembrar alguma coisa. Por fim, pegou a bolsa na cadeira vazia e se levantou. — Nós nos vemos por aí, Edward. — disse sem encará-lo. — Obrigada pelos cupcakes, Rose.

— Disponha. — murmurou Rosalie e a observou até que ela atravessou a divisão para a mercearia.

Quando Bella saiu de vista, Rosalie se virou para Edward e o fitou com a sobrancelha arqueada e um olhar sério.

— Estou te olho em você. — Ela avisou, antes de seguir na mesma direção de Bella.

Edward resistiu ao impulso de revirar os olhos até que Rosalie não pudesse mais vê-lo. Quando ela estava longe, não só revirou os olhos como soltou a respiração lentamente.

Era bom que Rosalie estivesse de olho. Porque, verdade seja dita, ele mal tinha se dado conta do que estava fazendo até ter tocado Bella daquele jeito. Ele não podia ficar tocando Bella daquele jeito. Ela não era mais sua namorada, afinal.

Infelizmente, ela não era.

— ~ —

— Fale logo o que você está pensando, Rose. — disse Bella, terminando de apertar o cinto da cadeirinha de Lizzie e fechando a porta do carro.

— Não estou pensando em nada.

Rosalie a tinha acompanhado até o lado de fora, dizendo que ia ajudá-la a carregar as pesadíssimas sacolas de compra de Bella que continham uma dúzia de ovos e duas caixas de leite. Obviamente, ela tinha algo a dizer.

— Eu quase consigo ouvir o seu cérebro funcionando, Rosalie. — disse Bella, contornando o carro e parando ao lado da porta do motorista. — Fale logo.

— Pensei que isso fosse sobre Lizzie. — despejou Rose, finalmente. — _Só_ sobre Lizzie.

— Mas é sobre ela.

— O inferno que é. — Ela gesticulou com as mãos. — Eu vi o jeito que ele olhou para você. Vi o jeito que você _o deixou_ olhar para você.

— O quê? Isso é ridículo, Rosalie.

— Seria, se eu não soubesse que estou falando a verdade.

— E o que você quer que eu faça? Ele é o pai da Lizzie.

— Você tem que estabelecer limites, Bella. — replicou Rosalie. — Pode começar parando de enrolar James e marcando a data do seu casamento.

— Rosalie! Como eu posso pensar em casamento _agora_? Você tem noção de como a minha vida está, nesse momento?

— A _sua_ vida continua a mesma. O seu relacionamento com James continua o mesmo. Ele é um bom homem, Bella. Vai fazê-la feliz.

— Eu sei disso.

— Então não jogue isso fora por causa de Edward Cullen. Um cara como ele só vai te trazer sofrimento. James é melhor para você. _Fique com James._

— Eu não…Jesus, Rose, você nem conhece Edward direito! Você o está julgando baseado na sua experiência. Mas Edward não é como o seu pai! — Bella disse, as palavras saindo antes que pudesse contê-las. No segundo seguinte, porém, viu a expressão magoada de Rosalie e se arrependeu. — Oh, meu Deus. Me desculpe, Rose. Eu não…

— Está tudo bem. — disse ela, a voz neutra e ergueu uma mão para silenciar Bella. — Talvez você esteja certa. — admitiu lentamente. — Eu posso estar enganada em relação a Edward. Talvez esteja sendo precipitada, mas o que eu passei me ensinou a ser assim. Eu não gosto dele porque ele me lembra o homem que abandonou a minha mãe. Sei que Edward não fez exatamente a mesma coisa que ele fez, mas isso não anula o fato de que uma garotinha cresceu sem conhecer o pai. Eu não sei se consigo aceitá-lo, Bella. E, certo como o inferno, vou precisar de muito tempo para aceitálo, se é que isso vai acontecer algum dia.

— Eu entendo. — Bella tomou as mãos da amiga entre as suas. — Entendo mesmo.

Rosalie sorriu brevemente.

— Mas, Bella, como sua amiga, eu me importo com você. — disse ela. — Eu sei que essa é uma situação delicada, mas não coloque a sua vida em suspenso por causa dele.

— Eu jamais faria isso por causa dele. Mas Lizzie é…

— Importante, eu sei. Mas você pode cuidar dela e continuar tendo uma vida. Quando tiver idade suficiente, Lizzie vai entender seus motivos.

— Sinto muito, mas não posso pensar no casamento agora.

Rosalie suspirou.

— Ok, então prometa que vai ser cautelosa em relação a Edward Cullen. Eu não quero que você se machuque de novo.

— Eu vou ser cuidadosa, Rose. — Ela apertou levemente a mão da amiga. — Prometo.

Quando entrou no carro e dirigiu para casa, Bella não conseguiu parar de pensar na promessa que havia feito à Rosalie e em algo que seu pai sempre lhe dizia.

_Não faça promessas que não pode cumprir, querida. Elas podem fazer da sua vida uma bagunça e tanto._

Bella olhou através do espelho retrovisor, para a filha que brincava com sua boneca favorita.

A bagunça, pensou, não tinha começado com uma promessa. Mesmo assim, agora, finalmente, tinha a oportunidade de limpá-la.

De uma vez por todas.


	7. Go Your Own Way

**N/A: Sim, vou voltar a atualizar a fic. Não, não vou abandoná-la uma segunda vez. Desculpem-me por qualquer coisa, mas não vou argumentar opiniões porque seria o mesmo que discutir política ou religião. Vamos voltar à fic, sim? ****Eu ainda tenho uma história a contar. :)**

* * *

**Capítulo Sete**

**Go Your Own Way**

Edward decidiu checar os emails durante a manhã de segunda-feira, imaginando que quatro dias era o máximo de tempo que podia ignorar sua caixa de entrada. Como imaginava, tinha recebido vários emails do escritório onde trabalhava, mas desconfiou do conteúdo quando percebeu que o remetente era Tanya Denali.

Ele e Tanya tinham tido um breve caso dois anos depois de ele estar trabalhando no Harrison & Sons. Não durou muito tempo. Foi uma coisa de três meses, alguns jantares, conversas, sexo e depois cada um seguiu para o seu lado. E, à princípio, Edward havia acreditado que Tanya havia levado tudo aquilo numa boa. Ela sabia que não era nada sério, afinal, e parecera aceitar o fato de que o que tinham era mais sexo que qualquer outra coisa. Mas depois de algum tempo, ela se tornou um pouco inconveniente, insistindo que deviam retomar o relacionamento e essas bobagens.

Edward não tinha a mínima vontade de retomar nada, porque não havia acontecido nada sério entre eles. Ele disse isso à Tanya, é claro, mas ela continuava insistindo.

Por isso, ele ignorou os e-mails da empresa que vinham de Tanya e abriu o de seu chefe e um dos donos da Harrison.

No e-mail, Jeremy Denali — que por acaso era o pai de Tanya — informava Edward de que estavam à frente de um importante caso envolvendo um membro do parlamento acusado de corrupção. Depois de uma criteriosa análise, dizia Denali, ele e o irmão e sócio tinham decidido passar o caso a Edward.

Esse era o caso mais importante que designavam a ele desde que tinha conseguido o cargo de advogado associado na Harrison & Sons. Era um caso que exigiria todo o seu empenho… e tempo.

Edward fitou a tela, relendo o e-mail. Jeremy dizia para ele pensar na oferta e dar uma reposta quando voltasse do descanso.

Até quatro dias atrás, Edward nem sequer esperaria seu retorno para a Inglaterra para dar uma resposta ao chefe. Mas agora havia Lizzie e, simples como o nascer do sol, isso mudava tudo.

Ele mal havia pensado em como faria para conviver com a filha vivendo a um continente de distância. Como podia pegar um caso importante quando estava começando a conhecê-la melhor?

— Ah, chuva, que maravilha! — exclamou Alice, entrando na sala. — Combina com o meu humor. — Ela se sentou no sofá e colocou os pés na mesinha de centro. — Está tudo bem, Edward?

— Está. — Ele disse, fechando o notebook e decidindo que pensaria mais tarde no conteúdo do e-mail. — Eu pensei que você estivesse trabalhando.

— Eu não estava me sentindo muito bem. Então liguei para o meu chefe e ele disse para eu ficar em casa.

— Sorte sua que o seu chefe é também seu namorado. — replicou Edward, esticando as pernas e também colocando-as sobre a mesinha de centro.

— Oh, por favor, não recebi nenhuma colher de chá. Jasper disse para eu ficar em casa porque, se for uma virose ou coisa do tipo, ele não quer que nenhum outro funcionário acabe doente.

— É tão ruim assim? Você já foi ao médico? Falou com nosso pai?

— É só alguma coisa no estômago. — disse Alice e gesticulou para espantar o assunto. — E quanto a você? Pensei que estaria passeando pela cidade hoje de manhã.

— Eu vou. — disse Edward. — Mas estou esperando a mamãe. Ela me quer como motorista. Ao que parece, nossa mãe ainda odeia dirigir.

— Algumas coisas nunca mudam. — Alice assentiu. — Então, como você se sente, agora que sabe que é pai?

— O homem mais feliz do mundo?

— Clichê, mas você nunca foi muito criativo mesmo. — Alice cruzou os braços. — Eu sempre quis te dizer uma coisa sobre Lizzie, sabia?

— E o que seria?

— Graças a Deus ela se parece com a mãe. — disse Alice e sorriu.

Edward esperava algum tipo de sermão, mas era de Alice que estavam falando. Devia ter pensado melhor e imaginado que ela viria com uma provocação daquelas.

— Muito obrigado, irmãzinha, mas ela tem algumas coisas minhas também.

— Coisas que você só percebe olhando com _muita_ atenção. — frisou Alice. — Novamente, graças a Deus.

— Eu vou ignorá-la porque você está doente.

Alice riu e recostou-se no sofá.

— Eu tenho outra coisa a dizer a você sobre ela.

Edward revirou os olhos.

— O quê? — perguntou de má vontade.

— Obrigada.

Edward a fitou com a testa franzida.

Ela apenas encolheu os ombros.

— As pessoas costumam agradecer à mãe e, em muitos casos, estão certas, mas Lizzie não seria tão maravilhosa se você não amasse Bella. Nesse caso, vocês fizeram esse milagre juntos. Não biologicamente falando ou qualquer coisa assim. Vocês colocaram o coração nisso e, mesmo que não se amem agora, amavam-se quando a fizeram. Você e Bella me deram uma sobrinha e afilhada incrível e é por isso que estou te agradecendo.

Edward sorriu e entrelaçou os dedos aos da irmã.

— Afilhada? — perguntou depois de algum tempo.

— Ah, sim. — Alice se levantou e pegou um porta-retrato que estava sobre o console da lareira.

Edward observou a foto, onde a irmã e Emmett seguravam uma Lizzie bebê e sorridente, vestida com uma bata branca.

— Emmett e eu somos os padrinhos de Lizzie. Esse sempre foi o plano, afinal.

— É, esse sempre foi o plano. — murmurou Edward, passando os dedos sobre o rostinho risonho e rechonchudo da filha. Ela não devia ter um ano de idade quando a foto foi tirada, pois ainda usava fraldas e só tinha quatro dentes. — Eu perdi tanta coisa, Alice.

Alice passou a mão pelos ombros do irmão e descansou o queixo sobre a cabeça dele.

— Eu sei. — disse ela. — Mas você ainda pode viver tantas outras. Em que vai pensar?

Edward observou a imagem da filha.

No futuro, pensou ele. Ele pensaria no futuro.

— ~ — 

— Eu juro. — disse Rosalie, colocando o telefone no gancho e apontando um dedo na direção de Bella. — Se essa porcaria de bufê não me der uma resposta até amanhã, vou substituí-los por aqueles franceses estranhos que me ofereceram uma sobremesa de graça.

Bella assentiu distraidamente e continuou lendo a revista de noiva em suas mãos. Rosalie ameaçava trocar todos os serviços relacionados ao casamento toda vez que elas se reuniam para checar os preparativos. Devia ser alguma coisa relacionada a ansiedade.

— Na verdade, os canapés deles são muito bons. — observou Alice, segurando uma caneca de chá entre as mãos e fitando o chão com uma expressão pensativa.

Rosalie a fitou com o cenho franzido, levemente surpresa por não receber uma bronca de Alice. Então, desviou os olhos para Bella, mas ela estava absorta demais com a revista para achar a atitude de Alice estranha. Meio magoada, meio irritada, revirou os olhos e imaginou que estar com aqueles duas hoje ou estar sozinha daria no mesmo. Quer dizer, Bella estava folheando uma revista com vestidos de noiva, coisa que ela não era muito fã de fazer; e Alice havia concordado com a metade das decisões dela, mesmo que soubesse que não eram para valer.

— Na verdade, — Rosalie resolveu brincar. — eu acho que vou cancelar tudo. O bufê, as flores, a decoração, a igreja, o hotel. Enfim, o casamento. Não acho que estou preparada para casar ainda.

— É claro. — Alice continuava fitando o chão.

— Essa é uma ótima ideia. — Bella folheou uma página, que estivera lendo desde antes da ligação de Rosalie.

Rosalie bufou.

— Vocês duas estão inúteis hoje.

— Pois é. — Bella interrompeu o ato de folhear a revista e ergueu a cabeça abruptamente. — Como assim você vai cancelar o casamento?

— O quê? — Alice também a fitou.

Rosalie suspirou e ergueu as mãos para o alto.

— Até que enfim vocês despertaram! — disse ela. — Eu estou basicamente falando com as paredes aqui. Vocês têm ideia de como isso é frustrante? Têm ideia de como é ter uma ideia, expressá-la e ninguém comentar nada? Eu odeio isso.

— Desculpe, Rose. — Bella deixou a revista de lado e inclinou-se para frente, como se quisesse mostrar que agora estava prestando atenção. — Você estava falando sobre o bufê, não é? E tinha um francês?

— Ah, deixa para lá. — Rosalie sinalizou com a mão, descartando o assunto. — É terça-feira e estamos todas cansadas. Vamos deixar o assunto sobre o casamento para o fim de semana.

Alice assentiu, muito embora ainda parecesse prestar meia atenção à conversa.

— Então, — Bella recostou-se no sofá e procurou um assunto para conversarem. — como estão as coisas na confeitaria, Rose?

— Maravilhosas. — Rosalie se ajoelhou sobre a mesa de centro e serviu chá para ela e para Bella. — Estou treinando Maggie e ela aprende rápido. Graças a Deus. Eu preciso que alguém competente me substitua durante a lua-de-mel.

— Sua lua-de-mel vai durar apenas uma semana, Rose. — replicou Bella, aceitando a caneca e bebendo um gole, contente por sentir o calor do chá em seu sistema.

— E daí? — Rosalie gesticulou, depois bebeu seu chá. — Além do mais, se tudo der certo, eu vou voltar grávida da lua-de-mel.

Alice ergueu os olhos para ela e franziu o cenho.

— É mesmo?

— Sim. — Rose sorriu. — Eu realmente quero um bebê. Tenho uma carreira bem sucedida, um emprego que adoro, já encontrei o homem da minha vida. Só falta um bebê.

— Conte com você para fazer tudo na ordem certa. — disse Bella e ergueu a caneca como se brindasse a isso.

— Não que isso estivesse nos planos. — frisou Rosalie, dando de ombros. — Mas, às vezes, as coisas acabam acontecendo na ordem certa. Ou não, e dão certo mesmo assim. Como aconteceu com você, Bella.

— Eu ficaria contente em cortar um pouco do drama, mas você tem razão. Deu tudo certo.

— E pode dar ainda mais, se você aceitar o pedido de casamento do James. — observou Rosalie.

Bella bufou.

— Por que você continua falando nesse assunto, Rose?

— Porque sou sua amiga e me importo com a sua felicidade? — sugeriu Rosalie. — E porque Maggie me contou que viu James numa joalheria, no sábado, comprando um belíssimo solitário?

Bella a fitou e afundou no sofá.

— Ele fez o quê?

— Ele comprou um anel, o que significa que vai propor amanhã, na sua noite de encontro.

— Você não sabe disso. — replicou Bella. — Não há como saber se ele vai fazer isso amanhã.

— Oh, ele vai. — Alice interveio, totalmente na conversa agora. — É o velho instinto da competição, colega. Ele podia estar sendo cauteloso antes, mas tem outro na jogada agora. Para o inferno com a cautela.

— Edward não está na jogada. Ele está aqui por causa da Lizzie.

— Edward é o seu ex-namorado de adolescência, Bella, cuja partida deixou milhões de pontas soltas, inclusive uma filha. Ele _está_ na jogada, esperando, enquanto James corre para tentar impedir que a bola chegue às mãos dele. — Alice bebeu o chá de uma vez só. — Jesus, eu vou matar Jasper por me fazer assistir tantos jogos de basebol.

— Faça melhor, Alice. — Rosalie disse em um sábio tom de conselho. — Faça greve de sexo.

— É claro. Por que não puni-lo com algo que vai _me_ prejudicar também?

— Acredite em mim, o sacrifício vale a pena.

— Para você, talvez. Mas Jasper não é tão maníaco sexual quanto o seu noivo.

— Ah, por favor. — Bella gemeu. — Eu não preciso ficar ouvindo essas coisas. O noivo da Rosalie é meu irmão, Alice. Por favor, por favor, eu quero dormir em paz essa noite.

Alice ergueu as mãos como se tentasse parar um carro.

— Desculpe, mas Rose me provocou.

— Eu só estava tentando aconselhá-la.

— Tente me dar conselhos que não envolvam minha vida sexual.

— Nesse caso, procure a Bella, ela é melhor com conselhos sentimentais e vai te ajudar a pensar em algo que mexa com a mente do seu namorado, não com outras partes do corpo. Quero dizer, Bella é aquela que ficou sem sexo durante três anos. Três anos, minha gente!

— Eu estava ocupada, ok? Criando a minha filha.

— Ah, qual é. A pessoa não vira celibatária só porque teve um filho.

— Eu não me tornei celibatária! — exclamou Bella e atirou uma almofada na direção de Rosalie.

— Você se tornou, até começar a namorar James.

— Isso não é da sua conta, Rosalie.

— Então vocês ainda não fizeram nada?

— Eu não disse isso. — replicou Bella. — Ou você acha que James e eu passamos a noite jogando Batalha Naval quando eu durmo na casa dele?

— Existem jogos e existem jogos. — cantarolou Rosalie, terminando de beber o chá, e fitando algo às costas de Bella com um sorriso torto no rosto. — Oi, Edward.

_Ah, merda_, pensou Bella e fechou os olhos um instante. Por favor, Senhor, que ele não tenha ouvido a conversa. Ela respirou fundo, abriu os olhos e se virou. Quando encontrou o olhar de Edward, soube que sua prece tinha sido em vão.

— ~ —

Edward não tinha ficado com raiva de Rosalie, nem ressentido, ou mesmo chateado. Ele a compreendia, na verdade, e até mesmo a respeitava por tentar proteger Bella. Embora fosse extremo, sentia-se feliz por ela se mostrar uma amiga tão leal e protetora. E, mais ainda, sabia perfeitamente que não tinha o direito de ficar com raiva, chateado ou ressentido. Ele tinha cometido um erro. Era aquele que não tinha nenhum direito no que dizia respeito à Bella. Entendia isso.

Além dos mais, bancar o magoado ou irritado só tornaria as coisas complicadas e acabaria afastando-o da filha. Ele já havia perdido muitas coisas para deixar um desentendimento afastá-lo de Lizzie, principalmente, quando ele era aquele que podia evitar esse desentendimento.

Por isso, depois de um momento de mágoa, choque e raiva, Edward recompôs a si mesmo e pôs uma expressão tranquila no rosto, devolveu o cumprimento de Rosalie e também cumprimentou a irmã, enquanto Lizzie enxia a sala com relatos sobre o seu dia.

— Depois nós fomos para a casa do Edward e a tia Esme fez bolo de chocolate pra gente.

— Hmmm. — disse Alice, sonhadora. — Espero que vocês tenham deixado um pedaço para mim.

— Nós deixamos. Tia Esme gardou um pedação pra você.

— Um pedação. Soa como o paraíso. — disse Alice estendendo o braço e puxando a sobrinha para o colo. Ela abraçou Lizzie e encheu-a de beijos. — Eu senti sua falta, sabia? Não a vejo desde o quê? Sexta-feira?

— Aham. — Lizzie assentiu e passou os braços ao redor do pescoço da tia. Gostava de Alice porque, como Emmett, ela sempre tinha uma coisa engraçada a dizer. E, embora ela amasse todos os tios e tias, sempre havia sentido uma coisa estranha na barriga quando estava com Alice. Era um estranho bom, mas ela não sabia explicar. Só o que sabia era que não sentia isso quando estava com Jasper ou Rosalie.

— Quer dizer que nós ficamos três dias afastadas? — perguntou Alice, a expressão horrorizada. — Ah, mas isso vai exigir mais beijos e abraços e… cócegas!

— Não, tia Alice! — exclamou Lizzie e tentou se esquivar dos braços dela. No instante seguinte, em meio à risadas, desistiu de lutar e tentou fazer cócegas na tia também. — Para! Para! Eu me rendo!

— Está bem, está bem. — disse Alice. — Mas só se você me levar para ver a Senhora Potts.

— Fechado. — Lizzie se pôs de pé num pulo e segurou a tia pela mão. — Vamos lá.

— Um minuto. Edward, você pode me esperar? Eu vim com Rose e preciso de carona para ir para casa.

— Claro. — Ele conseguiu dizer antes de as duas sumirem escada acima.

Rosalie se levantou quando elas saíram.

— Eu já vou. — Ela disse e recolheu suas revistas da mesa de centro. — Nós nos vemos no fim de semana, Bella? No jogo da Lizzie?

— Ah, sim, nos vemos lá. — disse Bella e a acompanhou até a porta. — Eu pensei que você não confiasse em mim para ficar sozinha com Edward.

— Oh, eu confio em você. — disse Rosalie, vestindo seu casaco. — É nele que eu não confio.

— E, com isso, você conseguiu soar igualzinho ao Emmett.

— Eu não sou a alma gêmea do seu irmão à toa, Bella. — replicou Rose, parada com a porta aberta.

— Alma gêmea. — murmurou Bella. — E eu que nunca acreditei nisso.

— Devia começar a acreditar. — Rose piscou, despediu-se e foi embora.

Bella fechou a porta, meneando a cabeça, e voltou para a sala de estar.

Edward estava parado em frente ao aparador, observando os porta-retratos que, em sua maioria, continham fotos de Lizzie. Ele pegou um, do último Dia das Bruxas, no qual Lizzie estava fantasiada de bailarina e coberta de brilho dos pés a cabeça.

— Essa é uma das minhas fotos favoritas. — disse Bella e ele se virou surpreso, pois não a tinha ouvido voltar à sala. — Eu gosto do modo como ela está sorrindo. Me faz lembrar de você.

— Lizzie é linda.

— Falou o pai coruja. — Bella se aproximou e tirou delicadamente o porta-retrato das mãos dele. Ela retirou a foto do vidro e estendeu-a na direção de Edward. — Fique com a foto.

— Oh, eu não posso.

— É claro que pode.

— Mas você disse que é a sua favorita. — replicou ele e Bella riu.

— Eu ainda tenho essa foto no computador e posso revelá-la novamente, quantas vezes quiser. Deus abençoe a tecnologia.

Edward fitou a foto, assentiu em concordância e guardou-a no bolso do casaco.

— Obrigado.

Bella sorriu e apertou levemente a mão dele.

— Então, — Ela disse após alguns minutos. — eu estava pensando se você não gostaria de ficar com Lizzie amanhã. Eu costumo sair nas quartas à noite, sabe. Geralmente, minha mãe cuida da Lizzie, mas eu achei que você talvez quisesse passar algum tempo com ela?

— É claro. — disse Edward, animado com a perspectiva de passar ainda mais tempo com Lizzie. — Eu adoraria. Vai ser ótimo.

Bella assentiu e sinalizou para que sentassem.

— Tem mais uma coisa. — Ela disse quando Edward ocupou a poltrona em frente ao sofá no qual estava sentada. — Eu vou… minha saída de amanhã é… Quero dizer…

— Você vai a um encontro com James. Eu sei. — Edward completou a frase para ela.

— Você sabe?

— Ele é seu namorado, Bella. Eu meio que deduzi que seria isso quando você colocou as palavras "sair" e "noite" na mesma frase.

— Oh. Então... está tudo bem para você?

_Você sair com outro cara enquanto eu fico em casa, cuidando da nossa filha? Claro, está perfeito._

— Está tudo bem. — garantiu Edward, assentindo.

— Ok. — Bella olhou para os lados como se o que quisesse dizer estivesse escondido em algum lugar da sala. — Ok, você pode vir lá pelas seis.

— Tudo bem.

— Obrigada, Edward.

— Eu que agradeço por me deixar entrar na vida dela. — disse ele, afagando a bochecha dela e brindando-a com um sorriso torto.

Bela também sorriu e tentou não suspirar.

— Eu preciso ir. — disse Edward. — Tenho algumas coisas para fazer depois de levar Alice em casa.

— Ah, certo. Eu vou chamá-las, então.

— Está tudo bem, eu faço isso.

Ela o fitou por um instante, surpresa com o modo como ele parecia querer muito fazer isso, e assentiu.

Enquanto Edward subiu para chamar a irmã e se despedir de Lizzie, Bella levou o bule e as canecas de chá para a cozinha. Tinha terminado de lavá-las quando ouviu as vozes deles no corredor.

— … e nós também podemos colorir juntos. — dizia Lizzie ao pai, quando Bella os encontrou perto da porta. — Podemos brincar de esconde-esconde também. O que você acha?

— Perfeito.

Lizzie sorriu.

Alice foi a primeira a avistar Bella e, quando seus olhares se encontraram, ela sorriu como se a parabenizasse e a agradecesse por chamar Edward para cuidar de Lizzie na noite seguinte. Seus motivos, Bella sabia, não tinham nada a ver com ela sair com James, mas com Bella estar dando uma chance a Edward. Na verdade, Alice nunca tinha dito nada contra James, muito embora também nunca dera nenhuma opinião favorável sobre o relacionamento de Bella com ele. Mas isso não incomodava Bella. Imaginava que, se Emmett estivesse naquela situação, ela também se manteria discretamente ao lado do irmão.

— Vai ser a noite de quarta-feira mais legal do mundo! — Lizzie exclamou ao mesmo tempo que avistou Bella. — Mamãe, Edward vai cuidar de mim amanhã. Não é legal?

Bella pegou a filha no colo e deu um beijo na testa dela.

— É sim, meu amor. É muito legal.

— E nós vamos colorir, brincar e assistir Bob Esponja.

— Tenho certeza de que vai ser divertido. — afirmou Bella e, ainda com Lizzie no colo, acompanhou Edward e Alice até o lado de fora. — Mas você sabe que jantar e hora de dormir são obrigatórios, não sabe?

Lizzie franziu o nariz.

— Eu sei.

— Bom. — Ela disse e parou antes de descer a escada do alpendre.

Alice inclinou-se para se despedir de Lizzie, dando-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha e Lizzie a fez prometer que ela iria ao seu jogo no sábado.

— Eu vou estar lá, prometo. — Alice piscou para a sobrinha, despediu-se também de Bella e foi para o carro.

Antes de acompanhá-la, Edward virou-se para a filha e Bella.

— Nos vemos amanhã, princesa. — Ele disse, afagando a bochecha da filha e dando-lhe um beijo na testa. — Amanhã. — repetiu, dessa vez fitando Bella.

— Sim. — Ela disse e sorriu ao perceber o brilho de satisfação nos olhos dele.

Enquanto observava Edward entrar no carro e se afastar, Bella sentiu o peso que comprimira seu coração nos últimos cinco anos tornar-se consideravelmente mais leve.

Edward estava de volta, afinal. E ele estava disposto a consertar as coisas com Lizzie.

* * *

**N/A: Próximo post será na terça-feira (18-03). Até lá!**


	8. When I Was Your Man

**N/A: Resolvi adiantar a postagem. Espero que vocês não se importem. :) Obrigada pelos comentários! **

* * *

**Capítulo Oito**

**When I Was Your Man**

Bella andava de um lado a outro na cozinha de casa. Era quarta-feira. Quarta-feira, dia de sair para jantar com James. Geralmente, não ficava nervosa. Mas hoje, especialmente hoje, estava explodindo de nervosismo.

Graças às habilidades de espionagem de Rosalie, sabia que James planejava propor casamento no jantar daquela noite. Seis dias atrás, ela não tinha sombra de dúvida sobre qual resposta daria a ele, mas as coisas haviam mudado.

Havia Edward agora e… e o quê?

Edward estava em sua vida porque era o pai de Lizzie, não por qualquer outro motivo. Desde que ele soubera a verdade, eles mantinham uma relação amigável e respeitosa. Ele nem sequer havia demonstrado que estava interessado em qualquer outra coisa além da filha. Era assim que as coisas eram agora. Não havia Edward para ela. Só para Lizzie.

Lançando um olhar na direção do relógio, Bella agradeceu por Rosalie não ser capaz de ler pensamentos. Estaria morta se a amiga descobrisse seu dilema mental.

A campainha tocou. Torcendo um pedaço de papel entre as mãos, Bella espiou pela janela da cozinha e viu o carro de Edward estacionado ao lado do seu. Ela ouviu a campainha tocar novamente, seguida pelo barulho de passos na escada.

— Tem gente na porta, mãe! — disse Lizzie enquanto descia as escadas.

— Pode atender, Lizzie. — Bella disse da cozinha. — É só o seu… — Ela pôs a mão na boca. Merda! Quase tinha dito a Lizzie que era só o pai dela na porta. Só o pai dela.

Minha nossa, como estava nervosa.

Lizzie, de qualquer forma, não esperou a mãe concluir a frase e abriu a porta para Edward.

— … e nós vamos ao zoológico amanhã. — Ela estava dizendo a Edward quando os dois entraram na cozinha. — Eu quero muito ver os pinguins. Pinguins são engraçados.

— Eles são os únicos animais prontos para uma festa formal.

— É o que o tio Emmett sempre diz.

— É claro que ele diz. O cara de fuinha roubou a frase de mim.

Lizzie deu uma risadinha.

— Você é engraçado. Mamãe sempre disse que você era engraçado.

— Como assim?

— Quando me mostrava as fotos, ela sempre dizia que você era engraçado. — explicou Lizzie, depois olhou de um adulto ao outro e anunciou: — Eu preciso ir ao banheiro! Licença. — dito isso, ela saiu correndo para o fim do corredor.

Edward se virou para Bella e, alarmado, precipitou-se na direção dela, quando percebeu que ela estava pálida feito uma folha de papel.

— Bella, o que foi? Você está bem?

— Ela sabe. — Foi o que Bella disse e ergueu os olhos para fitá-lo. — Lizzie sabe quem você é, Edward.

Ele a encarou com uma expressão vazia.

— Você contou a ela?

— Não, não. — Ela meneou a cabeça. — Mas eu mostrei as fotos. Eu disse quem você era. Faz algum tempo, mas ela se lembra. Ela… Deve ser por isso que ela fica falando sobre essas fotos o tempo todo.

Edward passou as mãos pelos cabelos, tentando processar a informação.

— Ok. — Ele disse, como se no instante seguinte fosse anunciar que tinha um plano. Mas ele simplesmente ergueu os olhos para Bella e disse: — O que nós devemos fazer?

— Eu acho que devemos esperar. — disse Bella, lentamente. — Se ela sabe, vai acabar falando, quando estiver pronta.

— E depois?

— Depois ela vai chamá-lo de pai. — respondeu ela suavemente. — Depois, você vai se tornar tão importante na vida de Lizzie quanto todos que ela ama.

— Mas e se… e se ela me odiar?

— Edward. — Bella encurtou a distância entre eles e tomou o rosto dele entre as mãos, fitando-o diretamente naquelas esmeraldas brilhantes e fascinantes. Deus, quantas vezes havia se perdido naquele olhar? Dezenas, centenas. Incontáveis vezes. — Lizzie não vai odiá-lo. Quando você vai entender que isso é impossível?

— Talvez não agora, mas quando ela crescer e entender o que aconteceu...

— Quando crescer e entender o que aconteceu, Lizzie vai saber que você foi embora, depois voltou disposto a mudar por ela; que voltou disposto a consertar seus erros. É isso que conta. É isso que importa. — Bella afagou as maçãs do rosto dele com os polegares e esboçou um sorriso encorajador.

Edward fechou os olhos um instante, deixando que o toque de Bella o acalmasse. Quando os abriu novamente, colocou suas mãos sobre as de Bella e a fitou nos olhos.

— Eu não voltei por Lizzie. — disse ele, porque decidira que seria honesto de agora em diante. — Embora, agora, esteja aqui por causa dela, quando decidi voltar, eu não sabia sobre ela. Eu voltei por você, Bella. — sussurrou, apertando suavemente as mãos dela.

Era tudo o que Bella não queria ouvir agora. Era tudo o que precisara ouvir durante os últimos cinco anos.

— Edward, eu não… nós não… Nós somos passado.

— Eu sei. — E doía saber. No coração; na alma. — Você tem James agora.

— Eu tenho James. — Bella assentiu e fechou os olhos.

— Você o ama? — Edward perguntou, arrependendo-se no instante seguinte. Mesmo que a pergunta martelasse em sua cabeça desde que descobrira o relacionamento dela, não devia querer saber uma coisa dessas. Só machucaria.

Bella demorou para responder. Depois de vários instantes em silêncio, abriu os olhos e, encarando-o, respondeu:

— Sim. — Era verdade. Ela amava James de um modo calmo, tranquilo e seguro. Sem surpresas, só segurança. Ela precisava disso. Qualquer coisa além disso, era dolorosa demais quando acabava.

Edward encostou sua testa à dela e fechou os olhos.

Bella também fechou os olhos a afagou a mão dele. Respirou fundo, dizendo a si mesma que era exatamente assim que devia lidar com aquela situação. Seria mais fácil se tudo estivesse esclarecido entre ela e Edward. Significava que ambos seriam capazes de seguir em frente. Não significava?

O som de passos no corredor os trouxe de volta à cozinha e ao presente.

E, nesse presente, pensou Edward, Bella tinha um encontro com outra pessoa que não era ele.

Eles se afastaram no instante em que Lizzie entrou na cozinha, anunciando que seu sabonete para as mãos tinha acabado, jovem demais para perceber o que acontecera entre os adultos.

— Eu compro seu sabonete amanhã, Lizzie. — Bella tranquilizou a filha, porque, aparentemente, Lizzie já era vaidosa o suficiente para sentir falta de um sabonete específico. — Agora, por que você não mostra a Edward o desenho que fez na escola enquanto eu vou me trocar?

— Boa ideia. — Lizzie assentiu, pegou Edward pela mão e o levou para a sala de estar.

Bella subiu e tratou de se arrumar, calculando que ainda tinha mais uns vinte minutos até James chegar. Ela tomou um banho rápido e colocou o vestido que tinha separado para aquela noite. Depois, aplicou o mínimo de maquiagem possível no rosto, algo que sempre fazia e do qual Alice sempre se queixava. Quando terminou, verificou o conteúdo da bolsa. Estava terminando de pôr os sapatos quando a campainha tocou.

Ela desceu as escadas, ouviu as vozes de Edward e Lizzie na sala de estar e avisou-os que atenderia à porta.

Quando abriu a porta para James, ele a brindou com um sorriso estonteante. Talvez porque ela soubesse qual era a intenção dele naquela noite, Bella tivesse achado que o sorriso gritava "Eu vou pedi-la em casamento esta noite". Ou talvez James fosse simplesmente fácil de ler.

Edward nunca tinha sido fácil de ler. Era sempre misterioso, calado, por vezes obscuro. Essa era uma das coisas que costumava atrai-la.

_Pare de compará-los, sua idiota. James é o seu namorado. O cara na sala de estar é o pai da sua filha. Ele não é nada seu._

— Oi, amor. — disse James, alheio ao drama mental de Bella, e inclinou-se para lhe dar um casto beijo na testa. — Está pronta?

— Eu só preciso pegar minha jaqueta e dar tchau à Lizzie. Você quer entrar? — perguntou Bella, muito embora não tivesse aberto espaço para ele e continuasse plantada na soleira da porta.

— Está tudo bem. Espero você aqui mesmo. — _Ele tinha outra escolha?_

— Eu volto num minuto. — disse Bella e foi primeiro buscar a jaqueta.

Quando entrou na sala de estar, Edward e Lizzie estavam sentados no chão. Os desenhos dela e material de colorir já estavam espalhados sobre a mesa de centro e os dois conversavam sobre quais desenhos deviam começar a colorir.

Bella sorriu e espantou o resquício de insegurança que sentira por deixar Edward sozinho com Lizzie. Era ridículo sentir isso, pensou. Edward era o pai dela, afinal. De alguma forma, tinha sido isso desde o instante em que ambos haviam se conhecido.

— Eu estou indo. — disse Bella, entrando na sala de estar. — Lizzie, venha cá dar um beijo na sua mãe.

Lizzie atendeu ao pedido prontamente e correu na direção da mãe, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço dela e dando um beijo estalado na bochecha de Bella.

Edward ergueu o olhar para elas e finalmente parou para observar o que Bella estava usando. Era um vestido verde claro, discreto, que se ajustava perfeitamente ao corpo até chegar à cintura e tornar-se mais solto, parando tentadoramente acima dos joelhos, exibindo pernas maravilhosas, alongadas pelo salto alto. Sem alças ou mangas, o vestido deixava seus braços e ombros expostos, a pele levemente bronzeada pelo sol parecia ouro pálido em contraste com o verde sonhador. Os cabelos estavam presos num coque simples, mas elegante, cheio de fios soltos, de modo que a massa tentava um homem a libertar as mechas e observá-las cair sobre os ombros nus numa cascata de seda castanho escura.

— Divirta-se, mamãe. — Edward ouviu Lizzie dizer, mas o zumbido no ouvido tornou a voz da filha distante.

— Você também, querida. — Bella beijou a testa de Lizzie. — Obedeça Edward e não se esqueça que tem que estar na cama às oito.

— Ok. — Lizzie assentiu como um soldado bem disciplinado, muito embora os olhos brilhassem com alguma malícia. Ela com certeza planejava esticar a hora de dormir até às nove.

_Vamos ver como Edward lida com isso._

Bella beliscou o nariz de Lizzie e limpou a marca de batom que deixou em sua testa. Depois olhou para Edward.

— Está tudo certo? — perguntou a ele.

— Não.

— Oh?

— Você ainda está aqui. Para essa coisa funcionar, você precisa sair. — Ele disse e, segurando-a pelos ombros, gentilmente a empurrou em direção à porta que levava ao corredor. — Vá se divertir, Bella.

— Estou indo. É só que…

— É só que nada. — Ele a interrompeu. — Eu tenho tudo sob controle aqui. Pode ficar tranquila. Agora vá. — _Antes que eu faça uma bobagem, tipo trancá-la no quarto e expulsar James daqui a socos e pontapés._

— Bella? — James a chamou do corredor.

— Estou indo. — Ela disse, depois virou-se para Edward. — Divirta-se com Lizzie.

— Eu vou. — Ele enfiou as mãos no bolso.

Bella estendeu o braço e brincou com os botões da camisa dele, sem encará-lo.

— Tchau, Edward.

— Tchau, Bella. — Ele disse e a observou sair da sala, depois a ouviu com James no corredor. No segundo seguinte, a porta da frente abriu e fechou.

Quando ouviu o som do carro que se afastava lentamente, Edward fechou os olhos.

Como tinham chegado aqui?, pensou. Bella tinha saído com outro cara. Outro cara.

E a culpa era toda dele.

— ~ —

Edward e Lizzie estavam sentados no chão da sala de estar, em meio a uma bagunça de folhas com desenhos impressos e obras originais, lápis de cor e giz de cera.

— Olha só isso. — disse Edward, erguendo seu desenho para Lizzie. — Diga se essa não é a Branca de Neve mais estilosa que você já viu.

— Edward! — Lizzie exclamou, horrorizada, quando viu o desenho. — Você coloriu o cabelo dela de amarelo!

— Mas ela é loira, não é? — questionou Edward, analisando seu desenho. — Essa daqui não é aquela princesa que perde o sapato?

— Não. É a Cinderela que perde o sapato. — explicou Lizzie, batendo na testa e suspirou como se ela fosse a adulta e Edward a criança de quatro anos. — A Branca de Neve fica engasgada com a maçã.

— Ah, caramba, isso não é nada atraente. — murmurou Edward.

Lizzie meneou a cabeça e entregou um novo desenho para a ele. Dessa vez, sem princesas, porque aparentemente Edward era uma droga nessa matéria. No segundo seguinte, voltaram a colorir juntos enquanto conversavam em meio aos lápis de cor.

Em determinado momento, Lizzie parou de colorir, ergueu a cabeça e fitou Edward.

— Posso chamar você de pai?

Edward errou o traço do lápis e fez um risco que ultrapassou a folha. Seu coração acelerou, batendo tão rápido que acabaria atravessando o peito, as mãos ficaram subitamente suadas, e ele não conseguiu abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa. Ele apenas fitou Lizzie e ela continuou:

— Eu sei que você é meu pai. — disse ela suavemente. — Mamãe me contou.

— Ela contou?

— Uma vez, quando nós vimos as fotos. Ela disse que você era meu pai e que vocês se amavam muito e que, por isso, eu era tão especial. Mamãe disse que você teve que... que você foi fazer algo importante, por isso não estava aqui.

— Eu... eu sinto muito por não ter estado aqui com você, ou com a sua mãe, Lizzie.

— Está tudo bem. — disse ela, descartando o assunto com um dar de ombros. — Você está aqui agora.

— Sim, eu estou. — Edward observou a filha, fascinando com a simplicidade com que ela levava aquele assunto. E pensar que tinha perdido o sono pensando em como seria quando Lizzie descobrisse a verdade.

— Então, posso chamar você de pai?

— Nada me faria mais feliz do que ouvi-la me chamando de pai, Elizabeth. — disse Edward.

Lizzie sorriu, sem se sentir alarmada por ouvir seu nome todo, não seu apelido. Ela gostou quando ouviu o pai chamá-la de Elizabeth. Largando os lápis, ela se levantou e o abraçou apertado, sentindo o mesmo calor e a mesma segurança que sentia quando estava nos braços da mãe.

Edward sentiu o cheiro de morango do shampoo dela e, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sentiu-se em paz.

— Eu amo você, papai.

Edward abraçou Lizzie mais apertado e sorriu.

Tinha mentido.

Havia ainda algo capaz de fazê-lo ainda mais feliz.

O amor da filha.

— ~ —

Como sempre, o jantar com James foi agradável e tranquilo. Ele levou Bella para um elegante restaurante de Hartford, um lugar à meia luz, onde a comida era saborosa e o vinho excessivamente caro, onde as pessoas conversavam baixo e educadamente, que tinha uma bela vista do Rio Connecticut iluminado pelas luzes da cidade.

Era um lugar romântico e agradável, Bella tinha que admitir, mas ela teria ficado contente com um restaurante mais simples. Ou com uma simples caminhada na campina atrás da casa dos pais…

— Bella?

— Hmmm? — Bella ergueu os olhos do cardápio, percebendo que o garçom já estava anotando seus pedidos.

— Eu sugeri que pedíssemos truta defumada, o que você acha?

— Perfeito. — disse ela, entregando o cardápio ao garçom.

— Para acompanhar, acho que vamos de Merlot.

— Cabernet. — Bella disse e James a fitou com o cenho franzido. — Cabernet combina mais com truta defumada. É um vinho mais suave. — Ela explicou.

— Está bem. Então nós vamos de Cabernet. — disse ele ao garçom.

— Perfeitamente. Excelente escolha, senhorita. — disse o garçom para Bella.

— Obrigada. — Ela sorriu.

James a fitou depois que o garçom saiu.

— Eu não sabia que você era uma expert em vinhos.

— Eu não sou. — replicou Bella. — Só sei alguma coisa sobre. Eu fiz esse curso sobre vinhos, quando estava na faculdade, para ganhar créditos. Durou apenas três meses. — Ela explicou.

— Ah. — James assentiu. — Parece que você aprendeu muita coisa.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Uma coisa ou outra. Edward aprendeu mais. Ele ficou tão fascinado que continuou fazendo pesquisas e cursos depois dos três meses.

— Edward? — James a fitou, o sorriso tornando-se amarelo. — Você e Edward frequentaram um curso de vinhos juntos?

Bella o fitou, pensativa.

— Sim. — disse lentamente. — Edward e eu frequentamos vários cursos juntos. Ele estava um ano à minha frente na faculdade, mas as aulas de créditos extras não fazem distinção entre as fases dos estudantes. — Ela bebeu um gole de água. — Ele faz parte do meu passado, James, você sabe disso.

— Oh, eu sei. Mas isso não significa que você deva mencioná-lo quando estamos num encontro.

— Sinto muito, eu estava distraída.

— Então não se distraia mais! — replicou ele com rispidez.

Bella abriu e fechou a boca, magoada com o tom e a súbita agressividade dele.

James fechou os olhos e apertou a ponte do nariz, obrigando a si mesmo a se acalmar. Quando abriu os olhos, eles haviam recuperado a suavidade.

— Sinto muito. — disse ele, cobrindo a mão dela com a sua. — Eu não quero brigar com você.

— Então vamos mudar de assunto. — sussurrou Bella e entrelaçou os dedos aos dele.

James assentiu no mesmo instante que o garçom apareceu novamente para servir o vinho. Eles usaram aquele tempo para se recompor e, quando o garçom foi embora, retomaram uma conversa sobre seus dias e o que haviam feito. Nada de vinhos. Nada de Edward.

Quando tocaram no assunto sobre o casamento de Rosalie e Emmett, que seria dali dois meses, já tinham acabado a sobremesa e estavam tomando um café.

Bella sentiu uma fisgada no estômago, com a menção do tema casamento, e tentou se manter calma e ponderada. O fato de que James havia sido aquele a trazer o assunto à tona significava muita coisa. Ele raramente mencionava alguém além de si mesmo, Bella ou Lizzie quando conversavam. Parte disso se devia ao fato de que a família de Bella ainda tinha alguma relutância em aceitá-lo. Não que Emmett ou os pais dela o tratassem mal. Era só que a relação ainda era rígida e formal demais. Com o tempo, porém, as coisas entrariam nos eixos. Era o que Bella esperava.

— Está tudo certo para a cerimônia? — James perguntou, bebendo um gole de café.

— Ah, sim. Rosalie e Alice vêm trabalhando nos preparativos há cinco meses. Está tudo encaminhado.

— Eles vão casar aqui, em Hartford, não?

— Sim. — Bella ocupou-se em adoçar o café. — Os pais de Rose vivem aqui. Eles alugaram um andar do Hotel Royal e reservaram o salão de lá.

— Suponho que vá ser uma bela cerimônia.

— Se depender de Alice, vai ser perfeita. — Bella bebeu um longo gole do café.

— E quanto a Alice e Jasper? Quando eles vão casar?

— Eu não sei. — disse Bella, colocando meticulosamente a xícara de volta ao pires. — Eles ainda não estão noivos, então, suponho que vá demorar um pouco.

— Eles estão juntos há bastante tempo.

— Oito anos. — Bella assentiu. — Eles começaram o relacionamento quando Alice entrou na faculdade. Mas ambos são contra casamentos prematuros. Por isso, apenas namoram.

— Pois é, Alice me parece um tipo de pessoa bastante moderna.

— Ela é. — Bella assentiu. — Embora ela tenha cada detalhe do próprio casamento definido desde que nós temos dez anos.

James sorriu, terminando de beber o café.

— E quanto a você? — perguntou, depositando a xícara na mesa.

— Eu?

— Já tem o seu casamento planejado?

Bella o fitou, lutando para não pensar nas incontáveis vezes que conversara com Alice e planejara cada detalhe do seu casamento… com Edward. Parecia tão certo naquela época. Embora fossem jovens, eles estavam apaixonados e aparentemente compreendiam um ao outro, respeitavam o tempo de cada um. Não era como se esperasse casar assim que terminasse o colegial, mas a Bella de dezoito anos sabia que, algum dia, no futuro, quando ela e Edward tivessem vivido o suficiente, estivessem estabelecidos, eles acabariam casando. Naquela época, essa parecia uma coisa tão certa quanto os aniversários que viriam, o natal, a neve no inverno, o calor no verão.

— Não. — Bella respondeu finalmente. — Eu nunca planejei meu casamento. — Pelo menos, não com outra pessoa que não fosse Edward.

— Ah. — James não parecia estar ciente do que se passava com a namorada, pois apenas sorriu e levou uma mão ao bolso do paletó. — Bem, eu acho que agora você vai ter que começar a fazer isso. — disse ele e, estendendo a caixinha de veludo, abriu-a para revelar um belo anel de ouro branco, com pequenos diamantes envolvendo ovalmente uma pedra ametista. — Nós conversamos sobre casamento antes. E você havia dito que casaria comigo, mas eu acho que você precisa de um anel e um pedido, para tornar tudo isso oficial.

— James, você não precisava fazer isso.

— É claro que precisava. — replicou ele suavemente. — Eu amo você.

Era difícil repetir aquelas palavras e devolvê-las a James. Ela sempre tinha tido dificuldade em retribuir aquele tipo de sentimento.

Embora a hesitação dela o magoasse, James passou por cima disso e retirou o anel da caixinha.

— Eu quero me casar com você, Bella. — disse ele. — Estou lhe pedindo em casamento. Oficialmente. Então, casa comigo?

Bella o fitou durante um longo instante. Engraçado, mas todos os pensamentos, todas as dúvidas, que a haviam acompanhado até aquele momento tinham se mudado para um canto de sua mente e estavam agora calados, muito calados. O coração, por outro lado, latejava com algo que ela não soube definir, mas conseguiu ignorar. Ou pelo menos fingiu que conseguiu.

Foi por isso que, quando tomou a decisão de que resposta daria a James, ela conseguiu usar a razão.

Ela respirou fundo, soltou o ar lentamente e disse:

— Sim, James. Eu caso com você.

— ~ —

O jantar de Edward e Lizzie não foi elegante. Entre uma leva de pão de sanduíche queimado e o queijo que Edward acidentalmente deixou esparramar no teto, eles deram boas risadas e Lizzie, por fim, chegou ao veredicto final de que ele definitivamente não sabia cozinhar. De qualquer maneira, ele ainda conseguiu recuperar um pouco do pão e eles comeram sanduíches de queijo. Edward anotou mentalmente que precisaria aperfeiçoar essa história de refeições nas noites que passasse com a filha. Ele ainda era novo nessa coisa de ser pai, mas tinha certeza que não poderia fazer Lizzie comer sanduíches de queijo ou pizza sempre que ficasse aos seus cuidados. Era melhor ele começar a pesquisar o número dos restaurantes que faziam entregas.

Na hora de ir para a cama, Lizzie tentou enrolá-lo e, no fim, depois de uma sessão de argumentação muito inteligente, ela conseguiu negociar com o pai e esticar a hora de dormir até às oito e meia.

Bella estava certa. Com aquela carinha inocente, aquele sorriso irresistível e uma brilhante linha de raciocínio, Lizzie argumentava como ele.

Edward mal havia começado a ler uma história e Lizzie caiu no sono. Ele voltou para a sala de estar e começou a assistir a um filme qualquer. Mal caiu no sono e sentiu uma mãozinha cutucá-lo no ombro.

— Papai?

Edward abriu os olhos, imaginando que nunca se cansaria de ouvir Lizzie chamá-lo assim.

— Qual é o problema, princesa? — Ele deu uma olhada no relógio. Passava das onze e Bella ainda não tinha voltado para casa.

— Eu tive um pesadelo. — Lizzie apertou sua boneca contra o peito, os olhos cor de chocolate úmidos, uma expressão chorosa no rosto.

— Vem aqui, princesa. — Edward abriu os braços e Lizzie se acomodou ao seu lado no sofá, deitando confortavelmente a cabeça em seus ombros e descansando a mão no peito dele. Edward colocou uma manta sobre a filha. Em poucos minutos, Lizzie adormeceu. Ele passou o braço ao redor dela e, com a mão livre, segurou a mão que ela mantinha em seu peito, afagando-a e sentindo a suavidade e maciez da pele. Ele pressionou a bochecha contra os cabelos dela, dando-lhe um beijo suave, achando difícil acreditar que ela era filha _dele_.

— ~ —

Era quase meia noite quando Bella voltou para casa. Depois de dizer a James, pela milésima vez, que ele não podia ficar, nem ela podia dormir na casa dele, despediu-se com um beijo e entrou em casa.

Bella não estava pronta para deixar James dormir em sua casa quando Lizzie estava lá — muito menos quando Edward tinha ficado cuidando da filha. James conhecia as regras e, até uma semana atrás, nunca reclamara delas. Mas, embora tentasse disfarçar, ele tinha ficado com raiva por ter que deixar a noiva sozinha com o ex-namorado.

O que era uma bobagem, decidiu Bella. Era algo que James teria de superar logo, pois Edward estava na foto agora. E era onde ele pretendia ficar, pensou ela quando entrou na sala e viu Edward e Lizzie dormindo juntinhos no sofá.

Ela se encostou ao batente da divisória e sentiu as lágrimas ameaçarem cair. Era óbvio que Edward e Lizzie se davam bem.

Ele definitivamente estava na foto agora.

Bella caminhou até os dois, retirou a manta sobre a filha e gentilmente tentou retirá-la dos braços do pai sem acordar nenhum dos dois, mas não foi bem sucedida.

— Ei. — disse Edward, a voz pesada de sono, e usou a mão livre para coçar os olhos.

— Eu só ia levá-la para o quarto.

— Tudo bem. Eu faço isso. — disse ele e saiu do sofá suavemente para não acordar a filha. Ele se levantou e colocou Lizzie no colo habilmente.

Bella o seguiu até o andar de cima, observando o modo como os braços de Lizzie inconscientemente envolveram o pescoço do pai, e percebeu que seria capaz de fazer isso, observá-los juntos, todas as noites. O inesperado calor que invadiu seu coração a alarmou. Bella chutou os pensamentos para um canto da mente e o observou envolver Lizzie com o cobertor. Quando terminou, Edward a acompanhou para fora do quarto, de volta ao andar de baixo, até a cozinha.

Ela pegou duas taças no armário, uma garrafa de vinho e sinalizou para que ele se sentasse.

— Como foi sua noite com Lizzie? — Bella sorriu quando ele tomou a garrafa de sua mão para abri-la.

— Foi divertida. — disse Edward, ouvindo o ploc da rolha quando abriu a garrafa. Ele serviu o vinho nas duas taças. — Mas eu te devo uma pintura no teto.

Bella franziu o cenho e fitou um ponto acima, para o qual ele apontara.

— Jesus, Edward! — Ela disse, parando a taça a centímetros da boca, enquanto observava a mancha de queijo meio derretido que agora decorava seu teto. — Você continua um desastre na cozinha.

— Para a sua informação, eu consegui terminar os sanduíches.

— Que bom que fez isso antes de eu ter que redecorar toda a minha cozinha. — replicou Bella e bebeu um gole de vinho. Quando colocou a taça na mesa, ela não resistiu mais e deu uma risada.

— Isso, dança em cima da minha desgraça. — replicou Edward, bebendo o vinho de uma vez só e recostando-se na cadeira com uma carranca.

Porque sabia que ele não estava exatamente chateado, Bella riu ainda mais.

E, sem resistir, ele a acompanhou.

Era uma sensação boa. Sentir a vibração de uma risada atravessar-lhe o corpo, ouvir a risada de Edward chegar-lhe aos ouvidos. Fazia tanto tempo que não ria assim, livremente, que não ouvia a risada dele, que eles não riam juntos. Houvera uma época em que isso era tão comum. Por que tinham que perder isso?

— Eu sinto muito. — disse Bella, recuperando-se e limpou uma lágrima. — Eu não devia rir da sua desgraça. Foi cruel.

— Cruel. — Edward revirou os olhos. — Você sempre adorou o fato de eu não ser muito bom na cozinha.

— Talvez você tenha razão. — Bella admitiu. — Mas você sempre foi tão perfeito. Bom em tudo. Eu acho que gostava do fato de saber que você tinha, de fato, um defeito. Fazia eu me sentir… — Ela ergueu os olhos e hesitou.

— O quê? — Edward perguntou. — Como você se sentia?

— Digna de você. — Bella respondeu e recebeu uma careta como reação. — Eu te achava perfeito. — Ela deu de ombros.

— Eu não era. Não sou.

— Ninguém é. — replicou Bella, com um sorriso e bebeu mais um gole de vinho. — Então, além de disparar queijo no teto, você e Lizzie coloriram a sala toda?

— Ah, sim. — Edward recostou-se à cadeira. — Mas pode ficar tranquila, as paredes estão intactas. Eu acho que Lizzie passou da fase de pintar as paredes, não?

— Ela nunca teve essa fase, na verdade. — refletiu Bella. — Lizzie sabe respeitar as regras. Eu acho que isso vem do fato de ela ser filha de um advogado.

Edward sorriu e entrelaçou as mãos sobre a mesa.

— Ela me chamou de pai.

Bella interrompeu o ato de se servir de mais vinho e o fitou com um olhar surpreso.

— Ela te chamou de pai? — repetiu.

— Na verdade, — Ele continuava fitando as mãos. — ela perguntou se podia me chamar de pai. Depois ela me disse, com a maior calma do mundo, que sabia que eu era o pai dela.

— Oh, Edward.

— Pois é. — Ele sorriu. — Você estava certa. Lizzie se lembra da vez que você mostrou minha foto e disse quem eu era. Ela me contou isso hoje à noite. — Ele ergueu os olhos para Bella, o sorriso ainda no rosto. — Ela me chamou de pai, Bella.

Bella sorriu e tomou as mãos dele entre as suas.

— Estou feliz por você. Muito feliz.

— Eu sei. — Ele respirou fundo, desejando tanto poder envolvê-la nos braços e beijá-la até ambos perderem o fôlego. Era assim que costumavam comemorar antes. Era a melhor comemoração que ele conhecia.

Mas não podia fazer isso agora, pensou Edward, tomando coragem e segurando a mão com o sofisticado anel de brilhantes que ofuscara todas as suas esperanças quando ele o percebeu no dedo de Bella.

Edward tocou o anel e ouviu-a respirar fundo.

— Ele me pediu em casamento.

Ele assentiu e continuou olhando para o anel, circulando-o como o indicador.

— Nós já tínhamos conversado sobre isso, sobre casamento. Hoje à noite as coisas apenas se tornarem oficiais. — disse Bella. — Por favor, Edward, diga alguma coisa.

Edward ainda manteve a cabeça baixa por mais um minuto, quando ergueu, a expressão era composta e vazia. Ele se inclinou e deu um beijo na testa dela.

— Parabéns, Bella. — disse ele suavemente e se levantou.

Bella ficou sentada e o observou sair da cozinha. Ouviu-o no corredor, pegando o casaco e as chaves. Quando ele saiu, fechou a porta sem fazer muito barulho.

Ela fechou os olhos quando o som do carro tornou-se distante. Fechou os olhos e rezou para que ambos estivessem fazendo as escolhas certas dessa vez.

* * *

**N/A: Próximo post será na segunda-feira, dia 24-03. Até lá!**


	9. So Emotional

**N/A: Obrigada pelos comentários! :)**

* * *

**Capítulo Nove**

**So Emotional**

E pensar que, há uma semana, ela estava naquela mesma cozinha, secando copos enquanto planejava corrigir provas assim que colocasse Lizzie na cama.

Bella abraçou a si mesma e lembrou-se daquela tarde em que reencontrou Edward. Lembrou-se de ouvir o som de um carro se aproximar, de imaginar que fosse Alice ou mesmo Carlisle, voltando mais cedo do hospital. Lembrou-se de esquecer isso enquanto se distraía com os copos. Depois, lembrou-se de ouvir a porta da cozinha se abrir e de virar-se distraidamente.

E lá estava Edward, parado na soleira da porta, fitando-a com aqueles fabulosos olhos verdes que se destacavam num rosto que havia envelhecido bem demais. Tantas emoções a atingiram naquele instante. Mágoa, alívio, alegria, raiva. Por um instante, ela sentiu vontade de simplesmente estapeá-lo pelo que ele tinha feito. Mas, então, ela olhou para a linda garotinha de olhar e sorriso encantador ao lado de Edward e, no instante seguinte, teve vontade de abraçá-lo. No fim, optou por não fazer nenhuma das duas coisas e simplesmente sussurrou o nome de Edward como uma prece. Certo ou errado, aquele homem a tinha ajudado a fazer a coisa mais importante de sua vida.

Fazia uma semana que isso tinha acontecido, pensou Bella. Fazia uma semana que Edward tinha voltado e, mesmo com o pouco tempo, tantas coisas haviam acontecido.

Conte com Edward para manter as coisas interessantes, pensou e riu. Ele nunca tinha sido o tipo monótono mesmo.

— Posso comer um biscoito agora? — perguntou Lizzie, despertando Bella dos pensamentos. Ela se sentou à mesa e olhou da mãe para o pai.

Edward deu uma olhada no relógio de parede.

— Falta bastante tempo para o jantar. — ponderou ele. — Então, você pode comer o biscoito. Mas um só. — disse, o tom definitivo e recebeu um assentimento da filha.

— Foi muito bom. — sussurrou Bella quando Edward parou ao seu lado para pegar água.

— Foi? — Edward a fitou por sobre o copo, a expressão ansiosa.

Ela sorriu.

— Sim. — Bella cruzou os braços e encostou-se à bancada, fitando a filha, que comia o biscoito à mesa. — Eu acho que você já percebeu que aquela garotinha ali é boa em negociações.

— Isso é uma coisa boa ou ruim? — Edward a imitou, também encostando-se à bancada, ao seu lado. Ele sentiu o perfume dela. Fresco, suave, inocente, como a primavera, como sempre tinha sido.

— É uma coisa boa. — disse Bella. — Mas você também precisa saber que o seu "não", às vezes, tem que ser definitivo. Tem essa carinha que ela faz… Você tem que ser forte e resistir.

— Eu acho que não vou conseguir resistir. Sempre foi difícil resistir.

— Sempre? — Bella o fitou com o cenho franzido.

Edward assentiu.

— Eu conheço a expressão da qual você está falando. — disse ele. — Eu quase nunca resistia a ela quando a recebia da mãe de Lizzie.

— Oh. — Foi tudo o que Bella conseguiu dizer, porque isso desencadeava uma série de lembranças que, embora não pensasse nelas há algum tempo, ainda eram bastante vívidas. — Oh. — Ela repetiu.

Ele sorriu, o sorriso torto no qual ela sempre se perdia, e bebeu um gole de água.

— Pois é.

Lizzie terminou de comer seu biscoito e tomou o leite numa única golada.

— Onde está a vovó? Eu quero entregar o desenho que fiz na escola para ela.

— Sua avó está em casa, Lizzie, com o vovô Charlie. Por quê? — Bella entregou um guardanapo à filha.

Lizzie tomou um tempo para limpar o rosto, depois fitou a mãe.

— Não estou falando da vovó Renée. Eu quero saber onde está a vovó Esme.

Bella fitou a filha por um minuto antes de responder. Desde a noite anterior, ela vinha chamando Edward de pai. Agora se referia à Esme como sua avó, deixando o "tia" completamente de lado. O mais impressionante era a facilidade como Lizzie levava toda aquela história. Era como se ela tivesse esperado paciente e serenamente no banco de reserva e, quando recebeu permissão para jogar, assumiu sua posição com naturalidade, como se a espera não tivesse significado nada e fosse completamente normal.

— Minha mãe está lá fora. — Edward estava olhando através da janela da cozinha. — Você quer falar com ela?

— Sim. — Lizzie se levantou.

— Espere um instante. — Bella segurou a filha pelos ombros e fitou Edward. — Esme já sabe que Lizzie sabe?

— Não. — respondeu Edward.

— Mas... você não acha que devíamos avisar a sua mãe antes, prepará-la?

— Não. — Edward repetiu suavemente e se aproximou, colocando uma mecha atrás da orelha dela. — Minha mãe está esperando por isso há quatro anos. Eu acho que já teve bastante tempo para se preparar.

Bella ponderou, dizendo a si mesma que sua confusão se devia ao momento, não ao fato de Edward tê-la tocado. Ela baixou os olhos para fitar a filha e assentiu.

— Edward tem razão, é claro — disse ela. — Está na hora.

— Vocês acham que a vovó Esme vai ficar feliz quando souber sobre mim?

Edward pegou a filha no colo.

— Ela vai sim, princesa.

— Ela vai se achar a avó mais sortuda e feliz do mundo. — assegurou-lhe Bella.

— E ela provavelmente vai chorar.

— Chorar? — repetiu Lizzie, preocupada. — Mas eu pensei que ela fosse ficar feliz.

— Ela vai. — Edward se sentiu idiota por pôr uma ruga de preocupação na testa da filha. Ele tocou o ponto onde Lizzie franziu o cenho e afagou-o até fazê-lo desaparecer. — Às vezes, as pessoas choram porque se sentem muito felizes.

— Ah. — Lizzie assentiu, mais tranquila, lembrando-se que a mãe também já tinha lhe dito aquilo uma vez. — Então vamos encontrar a vovó!

— ~ —

Eles encontraram Esme ajoelhada diante de suas amadas azaleias, cantarolando enquanto revolvia a terra para acrescentar mais uma fileira de flores brancas. Ela usava os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo baixo, um chapéu para proteger os olhos e um avental sujo de terra. No rosto, carregava uma expressão serena e pacífica.

Quando Edward a pôs no chão, Lizzie ergueu os olhos para os pais e eles assentiram, encorajando-a. Ela sorriu, então, e correu na direção de Esme, os cabelos soltos carregados pela brisa e o vestido rodado serpenteando a cada passo.

Bella e Edward ficaram observando a cena e, antes que pudesse perceber o que fazia, ela pegou a mão dele e entrelaçou seus dedos. Talvez tivesse feito isso porque se sentia um pouco nervosa; talvez, no fundo, estivesse feliz por ele estar ao seu lado naquele momento. Qualquer que fosse o motivo, decidiu que não importava.

Edward apertou levemente sua mão em retribuição e os dois observaram enquanto a filha se aproximava da avó.

Esme ouviu os passos de Lizzie encontrando o chão de cascalhos e ergueu a cabeça, brindando-a com um sorriso de boas vindas.

— Olha só quem chegou. — disse Esme, levando as mãos à cintura, uma expressão pensativa no rosto. — Uma princesa ou uma fada?

— Eu sou uma princesa. — explicou Lizzie. — Tia Alice é a fada.

Esme riu, retirou as luvas e limpou as mãos no avental.

— É claro. — Ela sorriu. — E o que nós temos aqui? — Ela disse quando Lizzie estendeu a folha de papel em sua direção.

— Eu fiz um desenho para você, vovó.

Esme parou com a mão no ar e fitou Lizzie com os olhos arregalados, recebendo em troca um olhar sereno e inocente. Trêmula, ela ergueu os olhos para o filho e Bella, o olhar um misto de dúvida e esperança, em busca de confirmação.

Edward assentiu.

Ela voltou a fitar Lizzie, os olhos começando a ficar marejados e levou uma mão aos lábios, tentando conter um soluço.

— Oh. — exclamou, incapaz de conter as lágrimas. — Desculpe, Lizzie, eu não devia chorar, mas…

— Está tudo bem, vovó. — Lizzie a tranquilizou, com a ponderação e serenidade de um adulto. — Às vezes, as pessoas choram porque estão muito felizes. Eu sei disso. Papai e mamãe me disseram. — Lizzie lançou um olhar por sobre o ombro, na direção do pai, e eles trocaram sorrisos idênticos.

Esme soltou algo entre um soluço e uma risada e estendeu os braços na direção dela. Ela passou a mão pelo rosto de Lizzie, sentindo a maciez da bochecha rosada.

Lizzie sorriu e limpou uma lágrima que escapara dos olhos de Esme.

— Está tudo bem, vovó. — Ela repetiu. — Eu estou aqui.

— Sim. — Esme assentiu e tomou a neta nos braços, abraçando-a apertado. — Você está.

— ~ —

Como nos outros dias, Edward tinha passado a tarde com Lizzie. Bella tinha combinado de encontrá-los ao fim da tarde, no parque do centro da cidade, depois de sair de uma reunião na escola. Quando encontrou a filha e Edward jogando futebol no campo da praça, ela se sentou num dos bancos e ficou um tempo apenas observando-os.

Lizzie e o pai se davam bem, disso ela não tinha dúvida. Podiam não compartilhar tanta cumplicidade quanto ela e a filha compartilhavam, mas tinha certeza de que o tempo daria conta disso.

Quando Lizzie chutou a bola e mandou-a direto no canto superior da trave, fora do alcance de Edward, e fez um belo gol, ela soltou uma exclamação animada e deu pulinhos no chão, depois correu na direção do pai e atirou-se nos braços dele. Edward a girou enquanto os dois riam e comemoravam juntos.

Foi aí que Bella reparou. Edward havia trocado suas discretas camisas gola polo por uma regata, mais adequada a atividades físicas e, caramba, ele estava tão em forma.

Ele ainda possuía o corpo esguio e atlético da juventude, com braços um pouco mais musculosos, talvez, e as pernas longas mais grossas. O contorno do rosto não era mais tão suave, mas a áspera maturidade adicionada pelos anos apenas o tinha tornado mais atraente. O cabelo continuava rebelde, meio despenteado, com aquela cor de bronze profunda, os cílios longos e espessos como sempre. E suas mãos ainda eram fortes e bonitas, assim como eram na primeira vez que a haviam tocado, como se não a fosse deixar escapar nunca. Uma eternidade atrás, lembrou Bella a si mesma, e meneou a cabeça para clarear a mente.

Ela ainda era capaz de perder o rumo só por observá-lo e relembrar como as coisas um dia haviam sido. Mas isso era apenas um resquício daqueles sentimentos de garota, assegurou a si mesma, e se levantou para ir ao encontro dos dois.

— Mamãe! — Lizzie foi a primeira a vê-la e acenou em sua direção.

— Oi, meu amor. — Bella disse quando chegou perto o suficiente e ajeitou uma mecha do cabelo suado de Lizzie. Pelo canto do olho, observou Edward, com o cabelo suado caindo sobre os olhos e a respiração irregular pelo exercício. Percebendo isso, estava começando a descobrir que seria capaz de perder o rumo completamente. Quer dizer, um homem suado e ofegante podia se tornar extremamente atraente, se fosse o homem certo, ou se fosse Edward.

— Eu estava treinando para o jogo de amanhã. — Lizzie contou à mãe. — Fiz vários gols.

— E eu nem precisei fingir que não tinha pegado a bola. — contou Edward à Bella, surpreso. — Ela joga muito bem.

— Ah, sim. Lizzie tem um talento ímpar para futebol, além de contar com a ajuda de dois treinadores muito bons. — Bella entregou uma garrafa de água a cada um dos dois e começou a recolher as coisas da filha.

Quando chegasse o dia do juízo final, ela diria que havia realmente tentado não prestar atenção em Edward enquanto ele bebia água, mas ela também seria obrigada a admitir que havia falhado miseravelmente. Quer dizer, havia um limite de resistência, mesmo para uma mulher comprometida como ela.

Bella simplesmente não conseguiu deixar de observar aqueles lábios vermelhos, cheios, e lembrar como era a sensação quando eles tocavam os seus, como tocavam sua pele e deixavam um rastro de calor e antecipação. E depois tinha aquele queixo pontiagudo, o maxilar quadrado, com a barba por fazer que arranhava suavemente sua pele. E as mãos? Aquelas mãos grandes que davam prazer na mesma medida que exigiam, levando-a a um estado de…

— Bella! — Edward teve que erguer a voz depois que ela ignorou o chamado de Lizzie pela terceira vez.

— O quê? — disse Bella de volta, o tom igualmente alto, mas decepcionado. — Digo, o que foi?

— Você estava sonhando acordada, mamãe. — Lizzie fez um rápido diagnóstico e riu.

— Eu não estava, não. Só estava pensando no que fazer para o jantar. — Ela pigarreou e definitivamente recolheu os pertences da filha.

— Ela _estava_ sonhando acordada. — confidenciou Lizzie ao pai, às costas de Bella.

Edward baixou os olhos para a filha e sorriu.

— Ela estava. — sussurrou de volta à Lizzie, ciente de que a filha não saberia interpretar seu sorriso torto. Bella estava sonhando acordada e sonhando com ele, pensou, exatamente como fazia cinco anos atrás.

De repente, ele sentiu um súbito estalo de confiança. Nem tudo estava perdido. Ele ainda era capaz de afetar Bella, afinal.

— ~ —

Logo que saíram da quadra, eles foram juntos para a área onde se costumava estacionar os carros. Não por acaso, Bella tinha estacionado sua caminhonete ao lado do Volvo de Edward. Em sua cabeça, essa era uma forma de permitir que Edward e Lizzie passassem o máximo de tempo juntos. Enquanto ouvia a filha contar como tinha sido o jogo até ela chegar, seu celular tocou e Bella atendeu sem verificar o número na tela.

— Alô?

— Bella, amor.

— Olá, James.

Do outro lado da linha, ele deu uma risada.

— Por que tanta formalidade? Você ainda está no trabalho?

— Hmmm, não. Estou com Lizzie.

— Ah. — Foi o que James disse, levemente decepcionado, compreendendo o motivo da formalidade. Ultimamente, estar com Lizzie implicava estar com Cullen. — Eu liguei porque acabei de receber uma ligação do meu supervisor.

— O que ele queria? — Bella começou a procurar as chaves dentro da bolsa, enquanto Edward e Lizzie caminhavam mais à frente.

— Ele marcou uma reunião em Hartford para hoje, às sete.

Bella parou de procurar as chaves e suspirou.

— Eu não acredito. Hoje é a noite da pizza.

— Eu sei, eu sei. — disse James e soando igualmente pesaroso. — Eu sinto muito. Queria muito sair com você e Lizzie para a nossa noite da pizza.

Ela franziu o cenho ao ouvir aquilo. Não sabia que James considerava as noites de sexta como deles — dele, Bella e Lizzie. Quer dizer, a ideia de saírem na sexta-feira para comer pizza tinha sido uma ideia de Bella, para tentar aproximar a filha do namorado e fazê-los se conhecerem melhor. Mas James tinha desmarcado o compromisso algumas vezes, porque sempre precisava viajar para Hartford a trabalho. Tanto que ela estava pensando em transferir a noite da pizza para sábado ou domingo.

— Se é por trabalho, está tudo bem, James. Mas você vai estar aqui para o jogo de amanhã, não vai?

— É claro. Vou voltar hoje à noite para poder levar você e Lizzie ao jogo.

— Ok. — Bella observou Edward ensinar Lizzie o truque da moeda atrás da orelha e sorriu para a cena. Eles eram fofos juntos.

— Bella, você me ouviu?

— Desculpe. O sinal está ruim. — Ela pigarreou e voltou a procurar as chaves. — Vejo você amanhã?

— Claro. — disse James e eles se despediram.

Bella colocou o celular de volta à bolsa e se aproximou de Lizzie e Edward, que já a esperavam em frente à caminhonete.

— Eu estava dizendo ao papai que nós vamos comer pizza hoje. — contou Lizzie quando a mãe se aproximou.

— Ah. — Bella abriu a porta de trás e ajeitou a mochila da filha ao lado da cadeirinha. — Na verdade, nós não vamos poder sair hoje. James tem uma reunião em Hartford.

— De novo? — reclamou Lizzie e tratou de consertar sua expressão emburrada quando recebeu um olhar sério da mãe. — Digo, que peninha. — suspirou ela, o tom docemente entristecido.

Edward fingiu tossir para disfarçar uma risada. Sem dúvida Lizzie era parente de Alice Cullen.

— É uma pena mesmo. Mas nós podemos tentar na próxima sexta. Que tal? — sugeriu Bella, mas não tinha muita certeza se seria uma boa ideia. Na próxima sexta-feira, Edward estaria longe e, pensando nas coisas por esse ângulo, James soava como um prêmio de consolação. Uma simples sombra do que Lizzie realmente precisava e queria.

— Pode ser. — Lizzie deu de ombros, chutando uma pedrinha do asfalto. De repente, ergueu a cabeça com os olhos arregalados e um sorriso brilhante nos lábios. — Por que não levamos papai à pizzaria? Ele disse que faz muito tempo que não come uma pizza _demente_.

— Decente. — Edward e Bella a corrigiram ao mesmo tempo. Quando perceberam, eles se olharam e trocaram um sorriso divertido e cúmplice.

Lizzie olhou da mãe para o pai, como uma espectadora numa partida de tênis. Ela gostava do modo como eles sorriam um para o outro. Também gostava das vezes que eles se olhavam, da maneira como seus olhos pareciam sorrir. O que era estranho porque, até onde sabia, os olhos não sorriam. Quer dizer, eles nem sequer tinham bocas. Mas ela gostava mesmo assim...

— Então?

Bella baixou os olhos para a filha, depois fitou Edward. Corria o risco de magoar o noivo se fizesse eco à ideia de Lizzie. Mas ela tinha tirado tantas coisas da filha e de Edward. E ele iria embora em menos de uma semana. Ela gostaria de contar com sua companhia. Quer dizer, Lizzie gostaria.

— Por que você não pergunta ao seu pai se ele quer vir conosco comer uma pizza decente?

— Isso é um sim? — Lizzie quis confirmar.

— Absolutamente sim.

— ~ —

Edward foi para casa, tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, depois foi buscar Bella e Lizzie em casa e, dali, eles seguiram para a pizzaria. Ficou sabendo, sem muita surpresa, que a pizzaria que costumava frequentar cinco anos atrás continuava funcionando.

A Mamma's era uma pizzaria de imigrantes italianos que ficava ao fim da rua principal de Bradford, no outro extremo da mesma rua onde a Emmett's Burrow estava localizada. Era o lugar mais frequentado da cidade na sexta-feira à noite, quando jovens casais e amigos costumavam se encontrar para celebrar a chegada do fim de semana.

Apesar de o lugar estar cheio, eles não tiveram muita dificuldade em encontrar uma mesa. E Edward ficou bastante feliz quando percebeu que a maioria dos frequentadores eram adolescentes que não davam a mínima importância para o fato de ver Edward ali, com Bella e Lizzie. Esses garotos deviam ser crianças quando ele deixou a cidade e mal deviam saber de sua história. O risco de fofocas era pequeno.

Quando eles encontraram uma mesa e começaram a se acomodar, Edward ouviu um chamado às suas costas e se virou para ver quem falara. Ele sorriu e observou Flora Moretti, a Mamma que dava nome à pizzaria, se aproximar da mesa.

— Dio mio! Eles me colocaram numa máquina e eu voltei no tempo. Estou vendo Edward Cullen e Bella Swan sentando numa mesa da minha pizzaria, na sexta-feira à noite, como antes. Espero que eu também tenha rejuvenescido sete anos.

— Mamma. — Edward a cumprimentou com um sorriso.

— Eu ouvi que você tinha voltado. — Ela o segurou pelo rosto e deu-lhe dois beijos estalados na bochecha. Tinha saído da Itália aos três anos de idade, mas o jeito e o sotaque de sua terra a tinham acompanhado aos Estados Unidos e ela nunca se permitira perdê-los. Era conhecida por seu jeito e sentia imenso orgulho disso. — Estava me perguntando quando apareceria por aqui.

— Estava na minha lista, posso garantir.

— É melhor que estivesse mesmo. — Ela disse e olhou para Lizzie. — E o que você está esperando para dar um beijo na Mamma, Elizabeta?

Lizzie deu uma risadinha e prontamente atendeu ao pedido dela. Edward havia descoberto que a filha adorava beijar e abraçar as pessoas. Talvez por isso ela fosse tão cativante.

— A gente veio aqui porque papai precisava comer uma pizza decente. — explicou Lizzie enquanto estava no colo de Mamma, os braços ao redor do pescoço dela. — Ele disse que não tem dessas em Londres.

— Pois aqui nós só temos pizzas decentes. — Mamma beliscou o nariz de Lizzie e a colocou no chão. Depois, ergueu os olhos e olhou para Bella. — E quanto a você, Isabella?

— Eu só estava esperando a minha vez. — Ela disse, erguendo as mãos em gesto de rendição e cumprimentou Mamma com um beijo na bochecha. Ela sempre tinha gostado mais do apelido, mas quando Mamma dizia seu nome soava diferente. Gostava disso. Gostava de ouvir o nome inteiro dito com o sotaque italiano de Mamma.

— Sentem-se e peçam o que quiserem. — disse Mamma a eles. — É tudo por conta da casa hoje. Ah, não, não, não. — Ela ergueu a mão quando viu que Bella e Edward pretendiam retrucar. — Ninguém recusa uma oferta da Mamma. Eu sou a Poderosa Chefona das pizzas. Agora, sentem-se e divirtam-se.

Porque a conheciam bem demais, Bella e Edward assentiram e se acomodaram. Mamma foi cuidar de outras coisas e logo uma garçonete veio anotar seus pedidos.

Entre uma fatia de pizza e outra, Lizzie contou aos pais como havia sido seu dia na escola. Depois ela e Edward contaram a Bella sobre o passeio e o jogo no parque. Bella até mesmo se viu contando um episódio engraçado que ocorrera em sua aula naquele dia e a não tão divertida reunião a que tinha ido à tarde.

Em algum momento, Bella se deu conta de que devia ser exatamente assim que famílias normais passavam uma noite de sexta-feira, compartilhando seus dias e aproveitando a companhia uns dos outros. Sentiu-se um pouco mal por estar fazendo aquilo, especialmente quando tinha um noivo, mas, então, Lizzie fazia uma piada ou ela e Edward trocavam aqueles sorrisos idênticos e ela esquecia tudo isso. Prometeu a si mesma que explicaria as coisas à filha mais tarde e se permitiu aproveitar a noite. Quantas vezes tinha sonhado com um momento assim?

Quando terminou de comer e contar piadas, Lizzie foi conversar com Mamma no balcão e deixou os pais conversando sobre aqueles assuntos de adultos que ela não entendia muito bem, mas que sabia que eram sobre ela.

Edward estava tentando não gostar demais daquela noite. Porque era uma mentira — não a parte com Lizzie, claro. Mas a parte na qual ele e Bella estavam fingindo serem amigos enquanto tentavam não reparar no espesso véu de recordações que tentava, a todo o momento, envolvê-los de uma vez só.

Mesmo antes do comentário de Mamma, sabia que seria difícil ignorar o fato de que aquela pizzaria era o seu lugar de encontro com Bella. Eles tinham ido ao lugar incontáveis vezes quando namoravam. Até mesmo já haviam sentado naquela mesma mesa, um ao lado do outro, na época em que ninguém sabia que estavam juntos. Tinha sido uma noite divertida e meio tensa, porque a qualquer momento algum conhecido podia vê-los e contar aos seus pais ou a Emmett, cheia de toques disfarçados e beijos roubados. Mas tinha sido uma época boa.

— Oh, veja só Lizzie e Mamma. — disse Bella, trazendo-o de volta à realidade. — Elas estão com as cabeças juntas. Aposto que estão tramando uma maneira de ela comer chocolate sem eu ver. — Ela meneou a cabeça, mas sorriu, e olhou para Edward.

Ele lhe devolveu um sorriso discreto e triste.

— Está tudo bem? — Bella teve vontade de estender a mão e tocá-lo, apagar aquele tom obscuro nos olhos dele, mas não podia. Simplesmente não podia.

Edward assentiu, espantando os próprios pensamentos.

— Está tudo ótimo. Eu só… estava pensando. — Ele disse cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa. — O sobrenome da Lizzie é Swan, não é? — Embora não estivesse pensando exatamente nisso, essa também era uma questão na qual ele não conseguia parar de pensar.

Bella colocou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e assentiu com a cabeça.

— O nome completo dela é Elizabeth Renée Swan. — disse ela e o fitou. Sabia o que estava por vir. — Eu não queria que as pessoas comentassem, então, registrei Lizzie com meu sobrenome. Mas o seu nome está na certidão de nascimento dela.

Edward assentiu lentamente.

— Eu quero dar meu sobrenome a ela.

Bella o fitou por um instante.

— Está bem. — Ela disse, por fim.

Edward assentiu novamente, soltando o ar que nem percebera estar segurando. Não era como se esperasse uma recusa de Bella. Ou era? Estava confuso.

— É um procedimento legal bastante simples. — Ele continuou dizendo. — Não deve levar mais que duas semanas. Mas, como vai tramitar aqui, vou pedir a Ben para fazer isso. Está tudo bem para você?

— É claro. — Bella não entendia nada de processos e afins, mas confiava nele. — Vai ser necessário algum teste?

Edward a fitou horrorizado.

— Claro que não. — disse ele. — Só é necessário fazer um teste se o pai em questão entrar om um pedido. Eu não vou pedir nada disso. Lizzie _é_ minha filha. Sei disso.

Bella sorriu.

— Eu estava brincando, senhor Horrorizado.

— Ok. — Edward fitou as próprias mãos, recuperando-se. — Eu não vou entrar com nenhum pedido de guarda ou essas coisas, mas vou pedir o direito de visitá-la. Mera formalidade, é claro. Está tudo bem para você?

— Está tudo bem para mim. São os seus direitos.

— É a minha vontade. Existe uma grande diferença entre ter direitos e querer exercê-los.

Bella sorriu novamente, os olhos brilhando com disfarçada admiração.

— Sua vontade, então. — disse ela e recostou-se na cadeira.

Edward a imitou, esticando as pernas e relaxando. Ele fitou Lizzie e Mamma no balcão, depois olhou para Bella.

— Eu imaginei muitas coisas quando estava voltando. Nunca imaginei isso.

— O quê?

— Que estaria sentado aqui, conversando com você, enquanto nossa filha tenta comer chocolate às escondidas.

Ela riu.

— A vida — disse ela, erguendo o copo, oferecendo um brinde. — acaba sempre nos surpreendendo.

— Pode apostar. — Edward tocou seu copo ao dela e a fitou por sobre a borda.

Mesmo depois de comer o chocolate escondido, Lizzie voltou para a mesa dos pais e encostou-se, sonolenta, ao braço da mãe. Edward as levou de volta para casa. A viagem de volta foi silenciosa, com Lizzie dormindo e Bella e Edward perdidos nos próprios pensamentos.

Quando chegaram, Edward levou a filha até o quarto e observou enquanto Bella a colocava em seu pijama de uma gatinha com um laço rosa no pescoço. Bella sussurrou seu amor pela filha e desejou-lhe boa noite com um beijo na testa.

Naquele momento, Edward sentiu uma vontade tão grande de atravessar o quarto e tomar Bella de volta que seus pés deram um passo à frente sem ele perceber. Mas, então, ele viu o reflexo do solitário na mão dela e se sentiu ao mesmo tempo estúpido e furioso. Seu tempo com Lizzie podia estar apenas começando. Mas o seu com Bella tinha chegado ao fim. Era apenas uma lembrança e continuaria sendo.

Ele saiu bruscamente do quarto.

Bella o encontrou no andar de baixo, já diante da porta.

— Nos vemos amanhã, no jogo? — Ela disse para as costas dele.

— Claro. — Edward pegou as chaves que tinha deixado sobre o aparador e abriu a porta. — Você precisa… Quer carona amanhã? — Ele perguntou, ainda de costas para ela.

Bella não estava entendendo aquela atitude dele. A noite tinha sido tão agradável e normal. Eles tinham se divertido tanto. Por que Edward estava se comportando daquele maneira, agora? Ela tinha dito algo, feito algo para aborrecê-lo?

— Não precisa. — Ela respondeu. — Nós vamos com James.

— Ah. — Ele apertou a maçaneta com tanta força que não surpreenderia se ela envergasse. Nesse instante, Bella compreendeu tudo. — Nesse caso, nos vemos no jogo. — disse Edward e saiu sem olhar para trás.

* * *

**N/A: Próximo capítlo será postado dia 31-03, segunda-feira que vem. Até lá!**


	10. All You Need Is Love

**N/A: Para quem anda especulando/perguntando, não vai demorar para Edward lutar por Bella. Então, tenham só mais um pouquinho de paciência. :) Obrigada por ler e comentar!**

* * *

**Capítulo Dez**

**All You Need Is Love**

Edward acordou no sábado de manhã com o celular tocando insistentemente. Gemendo, tateou a mesa de cabeceira até encontrar o aparelho e, quando verificou o número de Tanya Denali piscando na tela, prontamente desativou o som do celular e deixou-o apenas vibrando. Era pouco mais que sete da manhã, o que significava que devia ser horário de almoço em Londres. Será que Tanya não sabia calcular fuso horário?

Praguejando, ele resolveu se levantar e tomar banho. O jogo de futebol de Lizzie seria apenas às dez horas e ele tinha combinado com Bella de encontrá-las já na quadra da escola. Carlisle e Esme pegariam carona com ele e Alice iria com Jasper.

Ele tomou banho, trocou de roupa e, quando ouviu movimentação no andar de baixo, desceu para encontrar a mãe na cozinha, preparando o café.

— Edward, você acordou cedo. — disse Esme assim que o viu.

— Perdi o sono. — Ele deu de ombros e serviu café numa caneca. — Quer ajuda?

— Para você espalhar queijo no meu teto? Não, obrigada.

Edward fitou a mãe com um olhar ultrajado e ela apenas sorriu.

— Eu não acredito que Bella contou isso a você.

— Bella e Lizzie. — corrigiu Esme tranquilamente. — Nós somos família, Edward, gostamos de rir uns dos outros.

— Gostam de rir de mim, isso sim.

Esme riu diante do tom emburrado do filho e começou a preparar uma omelete.

— Eu me sinto culpada. Devia ter ensinado você e Alice algumas coisas básicas sobre culinária. — refletiu Esme enquanto remexia o ovo e os temperos na frigideira. — Mas o que eu poderia fazer? Alice estava o tempo todo envolvida demais com números, estatísticas e essas coisas. E você passava o tempo todo correndo atrás da Bella.

— Isso não é verdade, mãe. — Edward bebeu um gole de café. — Na outra metade do tempo, Alice estava pensando em uma maneira de tornar a vida do irmão mais velho um pouco mais complicada.

Esme sorriu e colocou a omelete num prato, oferecendo-a ao filho.

— Eu fiz uma lista de restaurantes que entregam em casa. — Edward sentou-se na bancada, em frente à mãe. — Da próxima vez que cuidar de Lizzie, ela vai ter uma refeição decente.

— Esse é o meu menino. — disse Esme. — Mas não inclua o Moe's. Eles têm carnes gordurosas demais e pouca variedade de saladas.

Edward assentiu, comendo um pedaço da omelete e deliciando-se com o sabor impecável. Ele nunca tinha sido capaz de decidir entre a mãe, Bella e Renée quando se tratava de culinária.

O celular de Edward começou a vibrar sobre a bancada, onde ele o havia deixado. Novamente, era uma ligação de Tanya. Ele continuou comendo enquanto o aparelho vibrava.

— Não é nada importante. — Ele disse à mãe quando Esme lhe lançou um olhar questionador. — É só alguém de Londres.

Esme assentiu, terminando um segundo prato de omeletes no instante que o celular do filho parou de vibrar.

— Era alguma namorada? — perguntou ela num tom casual.

— Tanya não é minha namorada. — Edward meneou a cabeça e riu.

— Então, era uma mulher ao telefone. — refletiu Esme, novamente num tom casual. — Você não tem nenhuma namorada em Londres?

— Não. — Edward comeu mais omelete. — Nunca tive.

Esme ergueu os olhos para o filho, franzindo o cenho, meio espantada, meio cética.

— É verdade. — rebateu Edward. — Não que eu não tenha tido um encontro ou dois, mas foi só… — Ele fez um gesto vago. — Você sabe.

— Eu sei? — Esme arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Mãe.

Ela meneou a cabeça, rindo.

— Eu sei, mas não entendo. Por que um rapaz lindo e charmoso como você continua solteiro? Aquelas inglesas se acham boas demais para o meu belo filho americano ou o quê?

— Na verdade, elas até gostam do seu belo filho americano. — Edward deu de ombros e fitou o celular. Até demais, pensou. — Mas eu andei meio ocupado com o trabalho. Sem muito tempo para um relacionamento sério.

— Hmmm. — murmurou Esme e Edward podia jurar que ela estava com aquela expressão cética novamente. — Você nunca a esqueceu, não é?

Edward brincou com a última fatia de omelete.

— Ela foi muito especial.

— Foi?

— É, ela ainda é. — disse ele. — Você está cheia de jogos de palavras hoje, não é, senhora Cullen?

— Eu só estou tentando fazer meu filho avoado enxergar o óbvio. — Esme terminou de arrumar as coisas para o café da manhã sobre a bancada e fitou Edward. — Eu sei que você queria nos ver, quando decidiu voltar, mas não foi isso que o motivou.

— Bella está noiva agora, mãe. Ela seguiu em frente.

— Edward Cullen, noiva não é casada. E eu não criei um filho para vê-lo desistir diante de um obstáculo que pode ser facilmente derrubado.

— Mãe! — Edward colocou a caneca de café sobre a mesa. — Está me dizendo para roubar a noiva de outra pessoa?

— Não. — replicou Esme lentamente. — Estou dizendo para você recuperar a sua.

Edward fitou a mãe. Ela era a única pessoa que sabia das intenções dele antes de receber a proposta de estágio. Esme tinha dado seu anel de noivado para que o filho o desse a Bella.

Carlisle escolheu esse momento para entrar na cozinha, vestindo uma camisa amarelo berrante e um boné azul anil com o nome do time da escola primária.

Edward franziu o cenho para o pai e trocou um olhar com a mãe.

— Ele é um torcedor fanático. — replicou Esme, revirando os olhos.

— Isso é só o começo. — disse Carlisle, sentando-se ao lado do filho na bancada. — Afinal, eu estou indo para o jogo da minha neta. Vocês entendem isso? _Minha neta_. Eu posso me virar para o cara ao meu lado e dizer "Foi minha neta que fez o gol!". Porque ela vai fazer um gol, Edward, pode apostar que vai.

— Carlisle, nós já conversamos sobre esse seu lado pressuroso, não conversamos?

— Eu não vou falar sobre gols com Lizzie, prometo. — disse ele, comendo a omelete. — Mas que ela vai fazer um gol, vai.

Esme revirou os olhos novamente e os deixou na cozinha para trocar de roupa.

— Sua mãe fica me censurando, mas ela está tão satisfeita com essa situação quanto eu. — murmurou Carlisle, bebendo um gole de café. — E quanto a você? — Ele disse a Edward.

— Também estou muito feliz, pai.

— É melhor que esteja mesmo. — Carlisle apontou o garfo na direção dele. — Mas eu estava falando da sua roupa.

Edward fitou o pai com as sobrancelhas unidas.

— Minha roupa? — Ele observou a camisa gola polo que usava, imaginando se tinha derramado café nela. — O que tem de errado com a minha roupa?

— Sua camisa é verde, Edward. — disse Carlisle e soou basicamente como se aquilo fosse um crime federal. — Verde é a cor do time adversário. Você tem alguma camisa azul ou amarela?

— Eu… — Edward controlou uma risada. Sua mãe tinha razão. Um torcedor fanático. — Eu acho que tenho uma camisa azul.

— Ótimo. — Carlisle assentiu, levando o assunto a sério. — Eu tenho um boné amarelo, você pode usá-lo.

— Obrigado?

— Não há de quê. — disse o pai, bebendo um gole de café. — Agora vá trocar de roupa que eu não quero me atrasar.

Edward lançou um olhar na direção do relógio, que ainda nem marcava oito e meia. Eles teriam de ser muito azarados para chegar atrasados quando faltava mais de duas horas para o jogo começar.

— Estou indo. — Edward decidiu não discutir com o pai sobre o horário e se levantou, mas, antes que desse um passo para longe, Carlisle segurou-o pelo ombro.

— Eu estou feliz por você estar aqui conosco, Edward. — disse ele, os olhos azuis sérios agora. — E eu gostaria que soubesse que sempre me orgulhei de você. Tenho orgulho do que você fez com a sua carreira e do homem que se tornou. Quanto aos erros que cometeu, acredito que você seja capaz de repará-los. Porque sei que você realmente _quer_ fazer isso.

— Obrigado, pai. — Edward cobriu o mão de Carlisle com a sua. Tinha passado os últimos anos imaginando que a família o odiava, mas estava errado. Eles tinham passado esse tempo todo esperando ele voltar. Mais que isso, parecia que sabiam que ele voltaria, mesmo quando nem ele mesmo sabia. E agora Carlisle lhe dizia que acreditava que ele queria consertar os erros.

— Ok. — Carlisle fungou e empurrou o filho levemente. — Agora vá se trocar. Nós já estamos atrasados!

— ~ —

Bella fitou o celular depois que sua ligação caiu na caixa postal _pela décima vez_. E não era um exagero. Estava tentando ligar para James há mais de vinte minutos e, em todas as dez vezes que tentara, tinha chamado até cair na caixa postal.

Enquanto tentava ligar para o noivo, estava arrumando a mochila de Lizzie, com uma roupa extra e a garrafa de água dela. Na cozinha, Lizzie terminava de tomar café da manhã enquanto assistia a algum desenho no Disney Channel. Ela quicava de ansiedade na cadeira, esperando pacientemente que a mãe falasse com James para poder conversar com Bella.

Contendo um palavrão, Bella largou o celular na mesa e decidiu que a filha merecia mais a sua atenção.

— Como está a barriga? — perguntou, fechando a mochila da filha.

— Bem. — disse Lizzie, perdendo completamente o interesse no desenho quando viu que tinha a atenção da mãe. — Eu não sinto nada engraçado na barriga. Acho que estou feliz demais porque papai vai me ver jogar hoje.

Fazia dois dias que Lizzie vinha chamando Edward assim, mas Bella não parava de sentir um calor no coração quando ouvia aquilo e via o brilho nos olhos da filha, ou nos de Edward, toda vez que Lizzie o chamava de pai.

— Papai gosta de futebol? — Lizzie perguntou à mãe, pensando que tinha esquecido-se de fazer essa pergunta quando jogaram juntos no dia anterior. Ele parecia estar gostando da partida, mas e se ele não gostasse tanto assim de futebol, como James, e saísse no meio do jogo e não a visse fazer um gol?

— Edward adora futebol. — Não era exatamente verdade, mas Bella achou melhor dizer isso ao ver o leve brilho de pânico nos olhos da filha. — Embora ele não saiba jogar muito bem, ele adora assistir às partidas.

— Ele não joga tão mal quanto você, mãe.

— Elizabeth! — Bella fitou a filha com um olhar ultrajado no rosto, mas tudo o que Lizzie fez foi dar uma risadinha, porque sabia que aquela não era a cara que a mãe fazia quando estava brava para valer.

— Você não sabe jogar futebol, mamãe.

— Oh, sinto muito se eu não sou a Senhorita Cinco Gols em Seis partidas. — replicou Bella, fingindo-se de magoada e aborrecida.

— O vovô disse que um dia eu posso ser jogadora de futebol profissional. — contou Lizzie, terminando de comer seu cereal. — O que você acha?

— Eu acho que você pode ser o que quiser, amor. — Bella limpou um rastro de leite na boca da filha e piscou para ela. — Se você quiser ser jogadora de futebol, eu vou estar na torcida e sentir muito orgulho de você. Mas se você quiser ser... Sei lá, astronauta, eu vou observar o céu e sentir orgulho por saber que você está no espaço.

Lizzie deu uma risadinha.

— Eu nunca pensei em ser astronauta.

— Seu pai pensava. — contou Bella e se sentiu surpresa com a facilidade como disse a frase. Ela nunca tinha deixado escapar algo assim para a filha, sobre Edward, muito menos imaginara que faria isso com tanta naturalidade. — Ele construiu uma nave espacial com caixas de papelão uma vez e disse que, quando crescesse, pisaria na lua.

— Dá para construir uma nave espacial com caixas de papelão?

— Ah, sim. — Bella recolheu a louça suja e levou-as à pia. — Mas só Edward é bom nisso.

— Porque ele se tornou astronauta?

Bella riu.

— Não. Edward se tornou advogado.

— O que é um adê…_adivogado_?

— É alguém que ajuda outras pessoas quando elas têm algum problema com a lei. Por exemplo, se uma pessoa é acusada de roubar alguma coisa, mas não roubou, quem vai ajudá-la a provar isso é um advogado.

— Ah. — Lizzie ficou pensativa. — Então meu pai ajuda as pessoas?

Bella a fitou e sorriu.

— Sim, seu pai ajuda as pessoas.

— Isso parece mais legal que ser astronauta. — disse ela. — Eu não ia gostar se ele fosse astronauta. — confidenciou à mãe.

— Por que não, Lizzie?

— Porque ele ficaria muito longe de mim, no espaço. Eu sei que o espaço é muito longe, mais longe que o céu, porque você me disse uma vez.

Bella engoliu em seco e virou-se para a pia para que a filha não percebesse sua preocupação. Essa era a parte que ela mais temia. Sabia que Edward estava de licença do trabalho e que ele teria de voltar para Londres na semana que vem. Como seria para Lizzie, então? Ela tinha suportado a dor de se separar dele e, com a ajuda da filha, havia superado isso. Mas Lizzie era só uma criança. E já o amava com tanta intensidade…

Bella ouviu o celular tocar, interrompendo seus pensamentos. Ela respirou fundo e verificou o número na tela.

— É o James. — murmurou, depois ergueu os olhos para a filha. — É melhor você escovar os dentes e colocar o uniforme, Lizzie. Eu já subo para ajudá-la.

— Ok. — Lizzie assentiu e Bella imaginou se seria demais pedir que a filha fosse obediente assim todos os dias.

Quando Lizzie subiu, ela atendeu ao telefone e cumprimentou rapidamente o noivo.

— Você está bem? — Bella perguntou após os cumprimentos. — Eu tentei ligar várias vezes, mas a ligação caiu na caixa postal.

— Desculpe, amor. — disse James, levemente ofegante. — Eu esqueci o celular no carro e só consegui recuperá-lo agora.

— No carro? Então, você já está vindo nos buscar?

— Na verdade, não. — disse James e uma porta bateu ao fundo. — Eu estou em Hartford agora e meu carro está na oficina.

— Como assim você está em Hartford, James? Eu pensei que tivesse voltado ontem à noite. Você disse que voltaria à noite para poder levar Lizzie e eu ao jogo dela.

— Eu sei, Bella. Mas minha reunião de trabalho acabou muito tarde. Então, resolvi passar a noite no hotel e voltar de manhã cedo. O problema é que meu carro resolveu dar problema.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior, aborrecida. Ela não tinha certeza se acreditava na história do carro com defeito. Além disso, sabia que, se quisesse, ele poderia muito bem ter dado um jeito de voltar na noite anterior.

— Você sabe que esse jogo é importante, James. Não só para Lizzie, mas para mim também.

— Eu sei, mas…

— Sabe mesmo? — Bella o interrompeu. — Pois eu acho que, se soubesse, estaria aqui, agora.

— Qual é, Bella, a minha presença nem é tão importante assim. Lizzie está encantada demais com esse cara para reparar se eu vou ao jogo dela ou não.

— _Esse cara_ se chama Edward e ele é o pai dela, James. — replicou Bella. — E ela está encantada porque ele mostrou que se importa, coisa que você não está fazendo em relação ao jogo, está? Como espera conhecê-la, como espera que ela goste de você, se você foge de todas as atividades que são importantes para ela?

— Eu não fujo. Só sou ocupado, Bella.

— Todos nós somos. Carlisle é médico. Alice e Jasper têm um negócio próprio, assim como Emmett e Rose, mas todos eles estão indo ao jogo. Então, não venha com essa desculpa. Além do mais, você fica ocupado toda vez que Lizzie tem uma apresentação na escola ou um jogo de futebol. Isso sem falar naquele jogo que você não assistiu até o final! — Bella fechou os olhos e apertou a ponte do nariz. — Me desculpe, eu não tinha a intenção de gritar.

— Eu sei. — disse James num tom baixo. — Eu ainda vou tentar consertar meu carro e ver se dá tempo de voltar à Bradford, mas é melhor você não me esperar em casa.

Bella respirou fundo e soltou o ar lentamente.

— Está bem. — disse ela.

— Eu realmente sinto muito, Bella.

Ela ficou em silêncio durante um instante.

— Nós conversaremos depois. — disse e desligou sem se despedir. Entre todas as coisas pelas quais passara na última semana, aquela corda bamba com James estava começando a irritá-la de verdade. Esperava que ele fosse mais compreensivo e menos cheio de atitudes clichês como evitar encarar aquela situação. Para ser sincera, esperava um pouco mais de maturidade da parte dele.

Quando Lizzie a chamou, Bella delegou James a um canto da mente e foi ao auxílio da filha. Lizzie era mais importante que qualquer dilema, seja com Edward, seja com James. A filha era uma constante em sua vida e Bella decidiu que não perderia seu precioso tempo com ela por causa de homens.

— ~ —

Como sempre, Edward e os pais chegaram ao campo da escola primária com antecedência o suficiente para escolher um bom lugar nas arquibancadas. Por uma questão de cinco minutos, quase chegaram antes que a própria Lizzie, pois, quando Edward parou o carro no estacionamento, eles encontraram Lizzie e Bella saindo da picape dela.

Lizzie os viu primeiro e acenou na direção deles. Bella acompanhou seu olhar e sorriu.

Esqueça as obras de Monet e Picasso, pensou Edward, essa era a imagem mais bonita que já tinha visto.

Ele devolveu o aceno no mesmo instante em que Lizzie soltou a mão da mãe e correu na direção dele.

— Oi, pai. — disse ela quando Edward a pegou no colo.

Ele beijou a testa da filha.

— Oi, princesa.

— Você está usando as cores do time. — observou Lizzie, o olhar satisfeito, e Edward percebeu que Carlisle não era o único preocupado com esse tipo de coisa. — E o boné do vovô.

— É claro. — disse Edward. — Eu sou um torcedor fanático, afinal.

— Mamãe disse que você gosta de futebol, mas que não joga muito bem. — anunciou Lizzie.

Edward lançou um olhar na direção de Bella.

— Quanta maldade, Swan.

— Está tudo bem, pai. Ninguém é tão ruim no futebol quanto a mamãe.

Edward riu do que a filha disse e da expressão emburrada de Bella.

— Ela ficou falando isso a manhã toda. — Bella revirou os olhos. — Só porque eu chutei a bola na floresta e ela nunca mais foi vista, não significa que eu jogue mal.

— Querida, — disse Carlisle, colocando uma mão no ombro de Bella, o tom paternal. — toda vez que você chuta a bola, algo acaba quebrado ou se perde.

Bella franziu o nariz, como Lizzie fazia quando estava aborrecida, e desistiu de defender a si mesma.

— Não fique chateada, mamãe. — disse Lizzie. — Eu amo você mesmo assim.

— É, mamãe, todos a amam, apesar da sua inaptidão para o futebol. — disse Edward, quando começaram a caminhar em direção ao campo. — Ou para qualquer esporte. — acrescentou ele com um sorriso torto.

— Cala a boca, Cullen. — murmurou Bella, de modo que apenas ele ouvisse, e deu-lhe um murro nas costelas com o cotovelo.

Edward continuou sorrindo. Ele ainda sabia exatamente como tirá-la do sério a ponto de fazê-la praguejar. Será que ainda sabia como deixá-la sem jeito, como fazia antes, quando ele a tirava do sério e depois consertava a situação tentando lisonjeá-la?

— Sabe. — disse Bella, ainda num tom baixo. Lizzie estava no chão agora, entre os avós, conversando com eles. — Você continua um idiota.

— E você continua linda. — replicou Edward e o sorriso torto transformou-se num amplo sorriso quando ela virou a cabeça e o encarou com as bochechas coradas.

Sim, ele pensou, ainda sabia exatamente que botões apertar quando se tratava de levar Bella Swan aos extremos. E gostava de saber disso.

— ~ —

Bella e Emmett não eram irmãos biológicos. Ele também não era filho biológico de Renée e Charlie. Na verdade, Emmett era filho da irmã mais nova de Charlie e do irmão mais velho de Renée. Quando Emmett não tinha nem um ano de vida, os pais morreram num acidente de carro. Renée e Charlie, na época nada mais que conhecidos, ficaram responsáveis pelo sobrinho. E, embora tivessem recebido a guarda conjunta, o tipo de guarda dada a pais separados, eles resolveram criar Emmett juntos, na mesma casa, dividindo rotinas, despesas, responsabilidades. Não demorou muito e, em meio às responsabilidades de criar uma criança que ambos haviam recebido, não feito juntos, Renée e Charlie acabaram se apaixonando. Foi assim que acabaram se casando e houvera quem dissesse, na época, que aquilo não daria certo, pois ambos estavam emocionalmente abalados por tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Bobagem, dissera Charlie na época e diria agora. Ele teria encontrado Renée de qualquer maneira, pois ambos se amavam daquele jeito que não importa a situação, a época, o lugar. E o casamento tinha dado certo, sim, muito obrigado. Renée e Charlie tinham um filho, que tinha sido o responsável por uni-los, uma filha, nascida dez meses após o casamento, e vinte e seis anos juntos para comprovar isso. Eles eram felizes.

A história de Carlisle e Esme Cullen, por outro lado, tinha sido um pouco diferente. Os dois haviam nascido e crescido em Bradford, mas, com quatro anos separando-os, nunca realmente frequentaram os mesmos lugares. Na escola, Esme apenas ouvia falar da fama de Carlisle Cullen, o astro do time de futebol que tinha se formado um ano antes de ela entrar no colegial. Ele tinha fama e era capaz de encantar todos por onde passava. Ela era só mais uma moça da cidade que ouvia falar sobre ele. Foi só na faculdade que ambos realmente se conheceram. Carlisle, apesar do carisma, estudava medicina e Esme, com toda a sua doçura e paciência, estudava para tornar-se professora. Eles começaram a frequentar as mesmas festas, os mesmos lugares, se conheceram, gostaram um do outro. Mas ela era noiva de outro. Pior, ela era noiva de um dos amigos de Carlisle.

Foi nessa época que Esme adotou seu lema de "noiva não é casada" e quando Carlisle travou uma batalha que tornaria sua luta diária de salvar vidas algo simples. Ele lutou para salvar a própria vida e impedir que a felicidade lhe escapasse por medo ou orgulho. Lutou para ficar com a mulher de sua vida. Ele perdeu o amigo, é claro, mas conseguiu a garota. Carlisle e Esme voltaram para Bradford casados, felizes e cheios de sonhos. Eles tinham um ao outro agora, dois filhos de quem sentiam imenso orgulho e uma vida juntos cheia de lembranças e momentos bons.

Quando os Cullen e os Swan se conheceram, cada qual carregavam essas histórias de vida cheia de reviravoltas, mas com desfechos felizes. Não demorou muito e os dois casais se tornaram amigos, seus filhos se tornaram amigos, até que todos se tornaram uma família. Lizzie não chamava todos de tios à toa. Quando era criança, Bella também considerava Carlisle e Esme seus tios e os apresentava assim às pessoas. É claro que Lizzie era neta deles, mas a ideia estava ali.

Jasper havia entrado para a família muito antes de se envolver com Alice. Ele era um menino perdido e solitário, sem mãe, sendo criado por um pai severo, que os Cullen e os Swan acolheram quando ele se tornou amigo de Emmett e Edward. Rosalie veio anos mais tarde, mas tão completa que mal dava para perceber que fazia parte da família há pouco tempo.

Era essa família que ocupava a ponta de dois degraus da arquibancada da escola primária, naquela manhã de sábado. Essa família, com pessoas tão diferentes, em graus diferentes de parentesco, que se amava e se apoiava.

Houvera uma época, quando Bella e Edward namoravam e planejavam ficar juntos para sempre, que as pessoas brincavam e diziam que, finalmente, os Cullen e os Swan se tornariam o clã Swan-Cullen. Mas isso era bobagem. Eles sempre tinham sido o clã Swan-Cullen, independente de uma união como o casamento. Eles se amavam, afinal. Não havia união mais forte que essa.

Bella observou Lizzie correr de um lado a outro no campo, as bochechas coradas, a expressão concentrada e os olhos brilhando de felicidade. Ela era uma garotinha de sorte, pensou. É claro que tinha ficado separada do pai nos últimos anos e, embora isso sempre tivesse sido uma lacuna, Lizzie sempre tinha recebido amor de todos os lados. Mas, agora, com Edward aqui, tudo estava completo.

Edward estava ao seu lado agora, incentivando e torcendo por Lizzie com a mesma intensidade de Carlisle e Charlie.

Bella sorriu e Edward se virou, percebendo que ela o fitava.

— O que foi? — Ele perguntou, curioso.

— Nada. — Bella deu de ombros, mas continuou sorrindo. — Eu só estou feliz por você estar aqui.

Edward a observou, os olhos verdes tornaram-se escuros e intensos. Por um instante, parecia que ele ia dizer alguma coisa, mas, depois, ele mudou de ideia e entrelaçou os dedos aos de Bella e beijou-lhe a testa.

— Eu também estou feliz. — disse ele e continuou segurando a mão dela.

E foi assim, de mãos dadas, que eles assistiram ao jogo da filha.

* * *

**N/A: Próximo post será segunda-feira, dia 7. Até lá!**


	11. Yoü and I

**N/A: Post chegando mais cedo. :) Espero que gostem. Obrigada pelos comentários!**

* * *

**Capítulo Onze**

**Yoü and I**

_12 de maio de 2004_

_Bella cantarolava, distraída, enquanto cortava fatias de queijo que seriam colocadas sobre os bifes à milanesa que Renée estava fritando. Ela já tinha ouvido o carro dos Cullen estacionar ao lado da viatura de Charlie e sabia que era uma questão de tempo até Edward aparecer na cozinha._

_Era um daqueles domingos quando os Cullen jantavam em sua casa e, ultimamente, essa tradição tinha se tornado interessante para Bella. Um mês antes, ela ficaria simplesmente satisfeita por saber que estaria no mesmo cômodo que Edward e poderia observá-lo sem que alguém achasse isso estranho. Agora, não só podia observá-lo, como ambos aproveitavam aqueles dez minutos maravilhosos de solidão na cozinha, quando Renée saía para arrumar a mesa na sala de jantar e ninguém aparecia para importuná-los. Como ainda estavam mantendo o relacionamento em segredo, qualquer tempo sozinhos à sua disposição se tornava sagrado._

— _Eu estou apaixonado. — Edward declarou quando entrou na cozinha._

_Bella errou o corte e ergueu os olhos para ele, a testa franzida. Ele devolveu um sorriso torto e conspiratório, piscando para ela, o que a obrigou a se encostar à bancada para não deslizar direto no chão._

— _É sério, Renée. Estou apaixonado pela sua comida. Mas não conte isso à minha mãe._

— _Ela sabe. Uma mãe sempre sabe o que acontece com os filhos. — disse Renée, erguendo os olhos do bife e olhando para Edward. — O máximo que acontece é que fingimos não saber._

_Edward assentiu, momentaneamente perdido, compreendendo o duplo sentido da frase. Mas Renée não o estava fitando como se estivesse prestes a amaldiçoá-lo por beijar sua filha. E Bella parecia tão espantada quanto ele. Tinha sido só uma indireta, decidiu Edward e retomou seu tom descontraído._

— _Então, vocês precisam de ajuda?_

— _É claro. — Renée assentiu e, sem dizer mais nada, entregou a tigela de batatas a ele e voltou para os bifes. Como sempre, fingiu não perceber a troca de olhares furtivos entre a filha e Edward, enquanto eles a ajudavam na cozinha. Disfarçando um sorriso, imaginou se os dois não faziam mesmo ideia de quão óbvia era sua relação._

_Alguns minutos depois, Renée terminou de fritar os bifes, entregou-os à Bella, para que a filha colocasse as fatias de queijo em cima, e saiu para arrumar os pratos._

_No instante em que ela deu as costas, Edward puxou Bella para o canto da cozinha onde podiam observar se alguém estava vindo, sem serem vistos._

— _Edward, minhas mãos estão sujas! — protestou Bella, mas não foi como se ela tivesse tentado afastá-lo._

— _E daí?_

— _Você não quer acabar com a camisa suja, quer? Deixe-me pelos menos lavar as mãos. _

— _Eu só quero uma coisa. E ela não envolve as suas mãos. — replicou Edward, envolvendo a cintura dela com as mãos, e, antes que Bella pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, colou sua boca à dela._

_Sem outra alternativa — como se quisesse outra alternativa —, Bella entrelaçou os pulsos na nuca dele, ainda preocupada em não sujar a camisa, e o puxou para mais perto, correspondendo ao beijo. Eles só tinham dez minutos até Renée voltar à cozinha. Depois disso, só ficariam sozinhos no dia seguinte, num canto escondido do ginásio de esportes da escola._

_Edward uniu seus lábios aos de Bella num gesto firme e urgente. Murmurando o nome dela, aprofundou o beijo, até que ela teve de se agarrar a ele para manter o equilíbrio. O chão pareceu desvanecer sob seus pés até que ele, e apenas ele, a estivesse tocando. Sentia as coxas dele contra as suas, uma mão em sua cintura, a outra afundando-se em seus cabelos. Quando a boca de Edward, voraz e impaciente, deixou a sua, foi para percorrer seu rosto e enviar ondas de calor por todo o corpo._

— _Edward._

— _Hmmm?_

_Bella fechou os olhos quando ele beijou seu pescoço e suspirou, aproveitando a sensação. Depois, porém, obrigou-se a voltar à situação e fez com que ele a fitasse._

_Eles se encararam por um instante._

_Bella o estudou, os olhos muito verdes em contraste com os cílios escuros, o cabelo avermelhado e eternamente indisciplinado, o queixo teimoso, a forma impossivelmente romântica de sua boca. Ele era tão bonito. E era o namorado _dela_. Bem, namorado provisoriamente secreto, mas os beijos eram bem reais. _

— _Você ouviu o que a minha mãe disse? — Ela perguntou antes que começasse a divagar demais. _

_Edward assentiu e colocou uma mecha do cabelo castanho dela para trás da orelha._

— _Sua mãe sabe sobre nós._

— _Sim. — Bella mordeu o lábio inferior, pensativa._

_Edward soltou um gemido. Como tinha ficado esse tempo todo sem reparar que ela era absoluta e completamente irresistível? Bem, talvez porque Bella fosse a irmã superprotegida de seu melhor amigo. Se pensasse assim, até que tinha resistido bastante. Era por isso que tinha condicionado a própria mente a não reparar nela, a não olhar duas vezes. Mas Bella sempre tinha estado diante dele. E ele estava cansado de olhar para o outro lado. Não queria olhar. _

_Por isso, __afundou mais uma vez as mãos nos cabelos dela, de modo que o rosto dela inclinou-se ao encontro do seu__ novamente. __Ela cheirava a manhãs, ar fresco e dias de primavera. Seu gosto era doce, cálido, com um inusitado toque de energia. Em meio aos olhos cor de chocolate e enevoados, Edward viu a si mesmo. E perdeu-se no castanho profundo. Gentilmente agora, e com um infinito cuidado que acalmou seu coração que batia descontrolado, tocou seus lábios aos dela novamente._

_Bella apertou os braços ao redor dele, fortalecendo-se, assim como todos os ossos do seu corpo pareceram derreter, até que inclinou a cabeça para que seus lábios se encontrassem em um alinhamento perfeito..._

— ~ —

No domingo, Edward e Lizzie acompanharam Emmett a Hartford, porque ele tinha que resolver assuntos com seus fornecedores e, aparentemente, Lizzie gostava de acompanhar o tio nessas viagens. Quando Emmett terminou e eles foram para uma sorveteria famosa da cidade, Edward compreendeu o motivo de a filha adorar tanto aquele passeio.

Rosalie resolveu que a tarde era perfeita para recrutar Bella e Alice para ajudá-la com os últimos detalhes do casamento. Jasper também as acompanhou — não porque gostasse de ouvir discussões sobre rendas, flores e tons pastéis, mas porque estava preocupado com os constantes mal-estares da namorada.

Quando o fim de tarde se aproximou, Emmett voltou para a mercearia e Edward foi levar Lizzie à casa dos Swan. Ele sabia que Bella pegaria a filha lá mais tarde e ficou imaginando se isso significava que ela tinha outro encontro com James, dessa vez na casa dela...

Então, se sentiu idiota por ficar ruminando tais pensamentos e praguejou em voz baixa contra si mesmo.

— O que você disse, querido? — Renée o fitou com uma expressão delicada e Edward se sentiu envergonhado por ficar imaginando várias formas de acabar com o genro dela.

— Nada. — Edward gesticulou, descartando o assunto e sorriu. Lizzie já tinha subido para o antigo quarto de Bella, onde ficavam alguns de seus brinquedos, além das coisas dos tempos de adolescência da mãe. — Eu só estava pensando em voz alta.

— Claro. — Ela sorriu e os dois ouviram o som de um timer soar na cozinha. — É o rosbife. Preciso checar.

— Ah, certo. Eu já estou de saída mesmo. Só vim trazer Lizzie.

— Oh, não seja bobo. É a noite do jantar em família. Você vai ficar. Esme e Carlisle devem chegar a qualquer momento.

— Meus pais?

Renée assentiu.

— E Alice e Jasper, assim como Bella, Emmett e Rose. — disse ela. — Nós somos uma família grande e feliz, Edward Cullen. Que gosta de se reunir. Não se lembra disso?

— Eu acho que tinha esquecido.

— Oh, bem, algumas coisas nunca mudam. — Renée piscou e sorriu consigo mesma quando foi para a cozinha e ele a seguiu. Ela lavou as mãos, depois colocou as luvas térmicas para tirar a forma de rosbife do forno. — Agora, rapaz, — Ela olhou por sobre o ombro. — o que você está esperando para colocar aquele avental e começar a cortar os vegetais?

Edward sorriu.

— Você tem razão. Algumas coisas nunca mudam. — disse ele e foi colocar o avental.

— ~ —

— Mãe, desculpe o atraso, mas Rose e Alice perdem a noção quando o assunto é o casamento e as coisas se tornam uma loucura. — disse Bella, do corredor, pendurando o casaco e a bolsa no armário sob a escada. — Está tudo bem? Eu detesto deixá-la fazendo tudo sozinha.

— Está tudo bem, querida. — Renée a tranquilizou da cozinha e, quando Bella entrou no cômodo, apontou com a cabeça na direção de Edward. — Eu arrumei um ajudante.

— Você _recrutou_ um ajudante. — replicou Bella, meneando a cabeça e pegando um avental. — Sério, Edward, você não precisa mais bajular a minha mãe.

— Eu nunca bajulei sua mãe. Eu gosto dela. Sempre gostei.

— Também sempre gostei de você, querido. — Renée sorriu, dando um tapinha amigável no ombro dele. — Mas continue cortando o tomate.

— Sim, senhora.

Bella revirou os olhos enquanto amarrava o avental.

— Então, você vai ficar para o jantar? — perguntou a Edward.

— Sim.

Renée ergueu os olhos da lasanha e fitou a filha com a testa franzida.

— Eu o convidei. — disse.

— Edward não precisa de convite. — replicou Bella e amarrou os cabelos num rabo de cavalo frouxo.

— Ei, está dizendo que eu sou o quê? Um penetra? — perguntou ele à Bella.

— Não. — Ela riu e, depois de lavar as mãos, começou a cortar batatas. — Eu estou dizendo que você é da família e família não precisa de convite. — Ela sorriu para ele.

— Ah. — Edward olhou para os lados, como se procurasse alguma coisa, depois voltou a cortar o tomate. Não era tão fácil entrar na antiga rotina familiar de antes. Pelo menos, não para ele. Por isso era tão estranho cada vez que recebia aquela simples aceitação dos pais, da irmã e dos Swan. Até mesmo de Bella. E de Lizzie. Ele não havia imaginado que seria tão fácil encaixar-se àquela vida novamente. Mas, então, deu-se conta de que, mesmo longe, sempre pertencera a esse lugar e a essas pessoas.

Ele continuou a cortar o tomate, enquanto pensava, satisfeito e habituado ao silêncio em meio ao qual eles trabalhavam na cozinha. Essa, também, era uma velha rotina.

Quando terminou de montar a lasanha, Renée foi para a sala de jantar, para arrumar os pratos na mesa.

Bella ergueu a cabeça de sua tarefa com as batatas e, antes de notar o que estava fazendo, lançou um olhar por sobre o ombro, na direção do lugar para onde eles iam quando Renée deixava a cozinha. Quando se virou, seus olhos encontraram os de Edward e, incapaz de se conter, ela corou e baixou novamente os olhos para as batatas.

Edward continuou a cortar tomates e, quando terminou, passou os pedaços a Bella, que começou a misturá-los para fazer o molho.

— Está tudo bem? — Ele perguntou. Antes de pegá-la olhando para o lugar deles, já tinha percebido que ela estava levemente aborrecida. Bella sempre descontava frustração nos legumes, quando algo a estava incomodando.

— Está tudo ótimo. — disse ela, dando de ombros. — Por quê?

— Por nada. — Ele passou a cortar algumas cenouras. — James não veio com você, para o jantar?

— James não virá para o jantar. — replicou Bella e, subitamente, seu aborrecimento fez sentido.

— Ah. — Edward assentiu vagamente. — Ele está ocupado?

— Não. — Bella cortou a última batata antes de continuar. Quando terminou, jogou-a numa tigela de vidro e ergueu os olhos para Edward. — Ele não foi convidado.

— ~ —

— Ok, pessoal. — disse Alice, batendo a faca em sua taça para chamar a atenção de todos na mesa. — Jasper e eu temos uma notícia a dar. — Ela olhou para o namorado que, não surpreendentemente, corou com a atenção, e sorriu. — Depois de sete longos e exaustivos anos de insistência, fico feliz em anunciar que Jasper finalmente aceitou casar comigo.

Jasper esqueceu o embaraço e revirou os olhos.

— Foi eu que fiz o pedido, Alice.

— Que seja. — Ela fitou os outros. Dava para sentir a energia e animação vibrando de seu corpo e espalhando-se pela sala toda. — Nós vamos nos casar!

Um coro de congratulações se seguiu. Abraços e beijos e votos de felicidades foram direcionados aos noivos. Para selar a comemoração, um brinde foi erguido em nome de Alice e Jasper. Depois todos voltaram a sentar.

— Vocês já tem uma data em mente? — perguntou Esme à filha.

— Não exatamente. Estamos pensando no fim do ano. Talvez novembro.

— Um casamento no inverno. — Renée refletiu. — Soa perfeito. Charlie e eu nos casamos no inverno. Foi uma cerimônia linda.

— A melhor cerimônia de casamento em que estive. — Charlie ergueu seu copo de cerveja como se brindasse a isso.

— Você acha que vai ter tempo de organizar tudo até lá, Alice? — Rosalie perguntou.

— Oh, por favor. — Bella disse. — Alice tem tudo planejado desde os dez anos.

— Inferno, desde os oito. — Edward interveio. — Ela me fazia usar meus Max Steels como o noivo. Era uma tortura sem fim.

— Max Steels noivos, Edward? — Emmett franziu o cenho. — Que vergonha!

— Do que você está rindo, Emmett? — Bella arqueou a sobrancelha para o irmão. — Os seus Max Steels também eram noivos das minhas bonecas.

Edward deu uma risadinha.

— Papai e tio Emmett brincavam de boneca? — Lizzie fitou os adultos na mesa, com um adorável bigode de leite e uma expressão divertida nos olhos.

— Eles brincavam, sim. — Bella confirmou e pegou um guardanapo para limpar a boca da filha.

— Não, não. — Edward meneou a cabeça, veemente. — Max Steels não são bonecas.

— Eles são guerreiros, destemidos e fortes e viris. — acrescentou Emmett.

— São bonecos para meninos. — replicou Alice, revirando os olhos. — E vocês brincavam conosco, sim. Admitam isso e sigam em frente.

— Eu acho que essa é a desvantagem de ter uma irmã mais nova. — murmurou Edward.

— Isso e o fato de que, às vezes, acontece de você descobrir que seu melhor amigo está assediando sua irmã.

— Ah, Jesus, Emmett. — Bella revirou os olhos. — Você tem sempre que tocar nesse assunto?

— Eu ainda me sinto traído. — replicou ele.

— O que é _assedando_? — perguntou Lizzie, olhando de um adulto a outro, os grandes olhos castanhos e curiosos.

— Assediando. — Bella a corrigiu, sempre a professora de gramática. — E isso é uma espécie de conquista. — Ela explicou à filha.

— Ah. — Lizzie ficou pensativa durante um instante. — Então é daí que vêm os bebês?

Como todos estavam prestando atenção à conversa, houve uma variada sucessão de reações.

Edward, que estava bebendo um gole de cerveja, engasgou. Esme e Renée, experientes quando se tratava de falar sobre bebês com uma criança de quatro anos, simplesmente esboçaram um meio sorriso resignado. Alice deu um sorriso contido, baixou os olhos e fitou as próprias mãos.

Emmett se virou para a noiva e perguntou num sussurro:

— De onde veio essa?

Rosalie deu de ombros e ela e Jasper usaram seus guardanapos para esconder um sorriso. Charlie também engasgou com a cerveja e Renée deu-lhe tapinhas nas costas. Carlisle fingiu tossir para encobrir uma gargalhada.

Bella piscou e fitou a filha por um instante. Pois é, Emmett tinha razão. De onde tinha vindo isso?

— Jimmy Carter sempre disse que eu devia ser adotada. — Lizzie prosseguiu antes que alguém dissesse alguma coisa. — Ele diz que os pais têm que ser casados para nascer um bebê, e mamãe e papai não são casados. Mas eu sei que não sou adotada, mamãe já me disse isso. Então, foi porque o papai _assedou_ a mamãe que eu nasci?

— É por aí. — disse Emmett e recebeu um olhar letal da irmã.

— Não é por aí coisa nenhuma. — replicou Bella e virou-se para a filha. — Lizzie, amor, eu e seu pai namoramos há alguns anos, lembra-se que eu contei isso a você? — Lizzie assentiu. — Então, às vezes, pessoas que namoram também têm filhos, não apenas as pessoas casadas.

— Ah. — Lizzie assentiu, assumindo aquela expressão pensativa novamente.

Mas, antes que surgissem mais perguntas, antes que elas se tornassem ainda mais complicadas ou embaraçosas, Renée deu um tapinha na mesa e disse num tom ao mesmo tempo casual e animado:

— Que tal comermos a sobremesa agora? — Ela sugeriu, fitando especificamente a neta, e todos respiraram aliviados quando Lizzie assentiu, encantada com a perspectiva de sobremesa. Deixando o assunto sobre bebês imediatamente de lado, ela aceitou a mão estendida de Renée e seguiu com ela e Esme para a cozinha.

Quando a filha deixou a sala de jantar, Bella colocou o cotovelo sobre a mesa, e enterrou o rosto entre as mãos.

— Minha nossa. Eu pensei que essa história de bebês já tinha sido superada.

— Crianças na idade da Lizzie têm esse tipo de curiosidade. — Carlisle disse num tom tranquilizador. — Especialmente agora, quando ela está convivendo com ambos os pais. É natural que faça perguntas.

— Hmmm. — murmurou Bella.

— Você se saiu muito bem, querida. — disse Charlie, dando tapinhas encorajadores na mão da filha. — Melhor do que eu quando tive que falar sobre isso com seu irmão.

— Ah, por favor, eu ainda me sinto traumatizado. — replicou Emmett, a expressão um misto de horror e deboche. — Graças a Deus a mamãe interveio. Se não, o dano teria sido permanente.

— Aposto que não foi tão estranho quanto quando papai conversou sobre isso comigo e com Edward. — disse Alice. — Foi tão cheio de termos científicos e explicações complicadas. Isso sim foi um trauma.

— O que eu posso fazer? — Carlisle ergueu as mãos num gesto de rendição. — O médico dentro de mim tomou conta. Além disso, esse é um assunto delicado.

Os que continuavam à mesa assentiram, alguns aproveitaram o silêncio que se seguiu para beber um pouco de vinho ou cerveja. Enquanto Lizzie e as avós ainda estavam na cozinha arrumando as coisas para a sobremesa, pequenos grupos de conversa surgiram.

Charlie e Carlisle começaram a repassar, lance a lance, o jogo infantil do dia anterior. Jasper estava explicando alguma coisa de contabilidade a Emmett, algo que tinha a ver com a Burrow's. Como sempre, Alice e Rosalie entraram numa conversa sobre casamento.

Edward aproveitou para contar a Bella que tinha falado com Ben durante o jogo e que ele aceitara cuidar do processo envolvendo o registro de Lizzie.

— Não vai demorar muito tempo. — explicou Edward. — É uma questão de, no máximo, duas semanas.

Bella assentiu e estendeu a mão para a sua taça de vinho e esbarrou na de Edward, derramando um filete vermelho-sangue na camisa dele. Em meio a risadas — surgidas, possivelmente, por causa do vinho —, ela pediu desculpas e usou um guardanapo para limpá-lo.

— Se manchar, eu lhe dou uma camisa nova... — garantiu Bella, ainda rindo. Mas, então, enquanto tentava limpar a mancha, sentiu o peito firme por baixo da camisa e um leve arrepio percorreu seu corpo. Era um gesto e uma reação tão familiar. Surpresa, ela parou o que estava fazendo e ergueu a cabeça, encontrando o olhar de Edward. O brilho nos olhos dele também era desconcertantemente familiar.

De repente, ela se viu com dezessete anos novamente, meio confusa, meio ansiosa, as mãos no peito de Edward enquanto ele a deitava sob o colchão, numa noite chuvosa de setembro...

A essa altura, Lizzie e as avós já tinham voltado da cozinha e todos estavam ocupados servindo-se de sorvete. Esme e Renée, porém, observavam a interação dos filhos na outra ponta da mesa. Elas os viram se afastar, corados e meio sem jeito, e fitaram-se, trocando um sorriso cúmplice.

— ~ —

Muito tempo depois da sobremesa e de várias rodadas de jogos de tabuleiro, Lizzie adormeceu no sofá, mesmo em meio às conversas dos adultos. Ela estava habituada a dormir ouvindo as vozes dos familiares desde que era um bebê. Na verdade, ela sempre tinha gostado mais de cochilar assim do que ser levada para o quarto.

Edward deixou a filha, que no momento dormia com a cabeça no colo de Esme, e foi atrás de Bella. Quando passou pelo corredor, Renée estava descendo as escadas com uma manta em mãos. Ao vê-lo, ela apontou com a cabeça na direção da porta de entrada e Edward sorriu em agradecimento. No passado, sempre pudera contar com ela como aliada. Será que ainda podia ser assim?

Bella estava sentada no banco de madeira branca do alpendre, os tornozelos cruzados sobre uma mesinha baixa, as mãos envolvendo uma caneca de chá fumegante. Ela esboçou um pequeno sorriso ao vê-lo e Edward encostou-se ao alpendre, os braços cruzados numa atitude relaxada.

— Ainda gosta de ficar sozinha, apenas ouvindo as vozes lá dentro?

Ela o fitou. Sabia que Edward a encontraria? Talvez sim. Talvez precisasse que ele fizesse isso.

— Eu ainda gosto de ficar sozinha, mas não solitária. — disse Bella e bebeu um gole de chá. — Sou uma pessoa simples.

Talvez esse tivesse sido o problema. Edward sempre tinha tido aquela grandiosidade pairando ao redor, uma promessa, um indício, de movimento e ritmo. Ele era agitado e inconstante. Ela era calma e estável.

Edward fechou as mãos em punhos e se perguntou se algum dia superaria as lembranças que invadiam sua mente cada vez que via Bella ou cada vez que estavam num lugar onde costumavam ficar juntos no passado. Ela estava a um passo de distância, mas ele não podia avançar dessa vez. E isso o estava matando.

— Sabe — Bella disse, despertando-o, enquanto fitava o quintal. —, eu fico pensando em como as coisas aconteceram e me pergunto… Por que você não está com raiva de mim?

Ele deixou a divisória do alpendre e se sentou ao lado de Bella, tomando um tempo para pensar.

— Eu me perguntei isso também. — disse Edward após um momento. — Mas, então, percebi que ficar bravo agora seria um desperdício. Eu só quero ficar perto da Lizzie e ficar com raiva não vai me proporcionar isso.

— Mesmo assim, eu a mantive longe de você. — disse Bella num tom de voz baixo.

Edward meneou a cabeça.

— Você só fez o que achava ser o melhor. — replicou ele. — E eu não agi como o mais correto dos homens quando fui embora. Sei que você teve medo de que, se me contasse que estava grávida, eu… a abandonasse.

Bella o fitou, seus olhos e seu silêncio falando mais que qualquer coisa. Ela tinha pensado isso, sim. E se sentia tão envergonhada agora. Conhecia Edward melhor que isso. _Devia_ ter imaginado que ele não era o tipo de homem que abandonaria o próprio filho. Mas, então, ele a tinha magoado tanto.

— Eu fui egoísta. — sussurrou ela.

— Eu também. — replicou Edward suavemente. — Quando você se recusou a me acompanhar, eu me senti magoado e com o orgulho ferido. Então, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, fui embora sem procurá-la. Eu fui egoísta quando fiz isso. — Ele observou duas abelhas rondando as magnólias no jardim. — Cometemos tantos erros, Bella. Nosso passado está cheio deles. Às vezes, isso me deixa com raiva, sim. Mas, então, vejo Lizzie e isso simplesmente não importa.

Ela se sentou no banco, colocando os pés descalços no chão, e tomou a mão dele entres as suas.

— Por que não importa?

— Porque a nossa filha é coisa certa dessa história toda. Se nós passamos por todos esses erros para receber algo tão precioso e certo quanto Lizzie, talvez não seja uma questão de sentir raiva. Talvez seja uma questão de simplesmente seguir em frente e aproveitar esse presente que recebemos.

Bella ergueu a mão e afagou a bochecha dele.

— Fizemos esse presente juntos, Edward.

Ele fechou os olhos um instante, sentindo a mão cálida e os dedos finos enviar uma onda de calor por todo o seu corpo. Quando abriu os olhos, encontrou os de Bella.

— Vamos parar com essa história de culpas e desculpas, ok? — disse ele suavemente. — Estamos inteiros e temos Lizzie. É tudo o que importa.

Ele a brindou com um sorriso torto que a fez suspirar suavemente. Então, Edward segurou sua mão e a levou aos lábios.

Bella o fitou por um tempo. Ele tinha mudado. O garoto teimoso e orgulhoso tinha dado lugar a um homem ponderado e infinitamente racional, capaz de resolver uma situação sem brigas. Gostava desse novo lado dele. Por isso, assentiu.

— Está bem.

Edward colocou a mão na nuca de Bella e puxou-a para perto, depositando um demorado beijo na testa dela.

E prometeu a si mesmo que aquilo era tudo o que importava.

_Por enquanto_.

* * *

**N/A: Próximo capítulo será postado na segunda-feira, dia 14-04. Até lá!**


	12. Tongue Tied

**N/A: Oi! Obrigada a todas que comentaram. :)**

* * *

**Capítulo Doze**

**Tongue Tied**

Edward não ia mais deixar Bradford. Quer dizer, ele ainda tinha que voltar para Londres na quinta-feira, mas, quando embarcasse, seria para pedir demissão da Harrison & Sons, colocar seu apartamento à venda, empacotar tudo e voltar para os Estados Unidos. Voltar para casa.

Ele não sabia exatamente quando tinha tomado a decisão — possivelmente assim que viu Bella novamente, ou quando descobriu sobre Lizzie —, mas, agora que pensava, parecia que a ideia tinha estado em sua mente o tempo todo. Ele tinha voltado para encontrar respostas e superar o passado. Tinha encontrado muitas respostas, para perguntas que nem pensara em fazer, em primeiro lugar, e, certo como o inferno, descobrira que não queria superar o passado. Bem, tirando a parte que tinha sido um idiota e basicamente magoado todo mundo, sem esse mesmo passado, ele não teria Lizzie. De uma maneira ou de outra, porém, agora se sentia capaz de seguir em frente.

Quando voltasse para Bradford, arrumaria um emprego em algum escritório de Hartford, a capital do condado, compraria uma casa perto da filha e montaria um quarto para os dias e noites que Lizzie passaria com ele. Embora Edward e Bella fossem pais separados, tinha certeza que seriam capazes de criar a filha dentro desse universo.

Era tudo o que Edward desejava no momento.

Porém, ele não havia contado a ninguém que tomara aquela decisão. Planejava resolver tudo antes de informar Bella, Lizzie e a família. Era melhor assim. Se algo desse errado, ninguém, a não ser ele, sairia magoado dessa vez.

Mas, como estava obstinado a pensar positivo, Edward decidiu buscar um corretor de imóveis e conversou com ele sobre sua intenção de comprar uma casa em Bradford. O corretor apresentou-lhe algumas opções e, no fim, Edward acabou escolhendo uma casa de dois andares com um amplo quintal, que ficava a quinze minutos de carro da casa onde Lizzie e Bella viviam. Na manhã de segunda-feira, ele e o corretor visitaram a casa e fecharam negócio.

Foi quando estava saindo da casa que seu plano de não contar suas intenções a ninguém foi por água a baixo.

Acontece que a casa que ele comprou era vizinha à propriedade onde Rosalie e Emmett viveriam depois de casados. Atualmente, Rosalie vivia no apartamento acima da confeitaria e Emmett ora ficava com ela, ora ficava na casa dos pais. Mas, naquela segunda-feira de manhã, justo naquela segunda-feira de manhã, Rosalie tinha ido à casa para receber alguns móveis. Ela viu Edward assim que ele pisou os pés no gramado e franziu o cenho, sem se importar em disfarçar enquanto ele trocava um aperto de mãos com o corretor.

Nada tímida e eternamente contra-Edward, Rosalie atravessou o gramado e caminhou na direção deles.

— Senhorita Hale. — disse Carl Parker, o corretor, ao vê-la se aproximar. — Como vai?

— Bem. — Rosalie sorriu como cumprimento. — Muito satisfeita com o negócio que fechamos há alguns meses.

— Ah, fico feliz por saber disso. — Carl virou-se para Edward. — Vê, senhor Cullen, tenho aqui uma cliente satisfeita. Espero que isso influencie sua decisão.

Edward assentiu. Mas não precisava de nenhuma influência. Tinha decidido comprar a casa no instante em pôs os olhos nela.

— Bem, eu preciso ir. — disse o senhor Parker. — Foi um prazer fazer negócios com você, senhor Cullen. Tenha um bom dia, senhorita Hale.

Edward e Rosalie despediram-se do corretor e o observaram entrar no carro e partir com um último aceno de mãos.

Rosalie se virou para Edward no momento em que Carl Parker ficou fora de vista e cruzou os braços.

— Você vai comprar uma casa? — disse ela. — Uma casa em Bradford?

— Imóveis são um ótimo investimento. — Edward enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e deu de ombros.

— Corta essa. — Rosalie revirou os olhos. — Você está pensando em voltar a viver aqui ou essa casa é apenas uma espécie de quartel-general?

— Eu acho que isso não é da sua conta. — replicou Edward e pensou em começar a rezar por Emmett, que teria que viver com aquela mulher assustadora e intimidadora para o resto da vida. O amor era estranho, pensou.

Rosalie franziu o cenho e levou uma mão ao queixo, analisando-o durante um longo minuto.

— Tem razão. — disse ela, por fim. — Isso não é da minha conta.

Edward não esperava por uma rendição tão rápida, mas disfarçou a surpresa e manteve a expressão vazia.

— Mas, — Rosalie voltou a falar. — se você estiver pensando mesmo em voltar a morar aqui, talvez não seja tão canalha quanto eu pensei.

Edward definitivamente não estava esperando por essa e não conseguiu evitar um sorriso irônico uma segunda vez.

— Quer dizer que eu consegui convencer a Rosalie-difícil-de-se-convencer?

— Não seja precipitado, Cullen. — Ela disse com frieza, mas os olhos brilharam com algo não tão frio assim. — Eu disse talvez.

— ~ —

Dizer adeus não foi fácil. Mas, ao menos dessa vez, Edward fez a coisa certa e, de fato, despediu-se dos pais, da irmã e dos amigos. Essa sessão de "Adeus" e "Não se esqueça de telefonar" foi cheia de lágrimas e abraços realmente muito apertados. Quando Edward chegou à casa de Bella e Lizzie, então, despedir-se delas provou-se a coisa mais difícil que alguma vez já fizera na vida.

Ele se sentiu como uma criança na maior parte do tempo, agarrando-se às pernas da mãe, recusando-se a sair do lugar, enquanto adiava o momento que teria de contar à filha que, no dia seguinte, iria embora e eles ficariam longe novamente.

Por um instante, enquanto estava com a filha no quarto dela, sentado no chão, construindo um castelo de Legos com as peças rosas, brancas e roxas, Edward cogitou a hipótese de acrescentar o fato de que voltaria a morar em Bradford, que sua partida não era definitiva. Mas achou melhor não, novamente imaginando que, se as coisas dessem errado, apenas ele sairia decepcionado.

— Pai, eu não consigo fazer essa torre. — Lizzie o fitou com uma ruga de aborrecimento na testa.

— Deixe-me ver. — Edward analisou a base da torre de todos os ângulos, comparando-a com a imagem nas instruções. — Ah, você colocou uma peça errada aqui. — Ele tirou a peça e mostrou à Lizzie. — Vê? Essa peça tem quatro encaixes. Nessa parte você tem que colocar uma de seis.

— Ah. — Lizzie assentiu e, quando Edward estava prestes a lhe perguntar se ela sabia contar, ela pegou exatamente a peça que ele indicara e voltou a montar a torre.

Ok, pensou ele.

Lizzie sabia contar, escrever o próprio nome e ler algumas palavras, também sabia ler uma ou duas frases completas. Ela era uma das melhores alunas em sua classe e tinha um ar inteligente que, vez outra, deixava-o levemente admirado.

— Eu acabei. — disse Lizzie após alguns minutos e, quando olhou para Edward, levou as mãos à cintura e, num eco da infância da mãe, semicerrou os olhos para ele. — Pai, você nem começou a sua torre! Nós vamos acabar o castelo só amanhã, se você demorar tanto assim.

_Amanhã_. Edward sentiu um nó na garganta, ele não estaria ali amanhã.

— Me desculpe, princesa. — disse ele, retomando a construção da sua torre.

Lizzie suspirou e começou a parte do meio do castelo, onde as torres seriam encaixadas quando estivessem prontas.

— Quando nós terminarmos, vou deixar meu castelo na prateleira e não vou desmontá-lo nunca mais. — contou Lizzie.

Edward sorriu. Ele adorava como tudo para a filha era definitivo e indiscutível.

"Nunca mais" e "Para sempre" eram constantes no vocabulário de Lizzie. Ele se perguntava se um dia também tinha pensado assim. Não sabia, mas, certo como o inferno, às vezes, bem que gostaria de poder pensar como ela.

— E onde estão as princesas que vão morar aqui? — perguntou Edward.

Lizzie estendeu a mão e juntou três bonecas em miniatura com olhos enormes e azuis penetrantes e cabelos escuros. Lizzie gostava mais de bonecas com cabelos escuros, porque ela, a mãe e tia Alice tinham cabelos escuros.

Eles passaram mais uma meia hora montando o castelo. Quando, finalmente acabaram, Lizzie se levantou, analisou o trabalho final de todos os ângulos, sentenciando que aquele era o castelo de Legos mais lindo do mundo. Ela entregou cuidadosamente a peça montada ao pai, para que ele a guardasse.

— Onde esse castelo vai ficar? — perguntou ele à filha.

— No Reino das Fantasias.

Edward ergueu os olhos para Lizzie, confuso. Estava se referindo à prateleira onde ela queria que colocasse o castelo.

— Desculpe, mas eu sou meio novo nesse negócio de reinos. Onde é que fica mesmo o Reino das Fantasias?

Lizzie apontou para a segunda prateleira da parede.

— É ali. — disse ela e depois apontou para a primeira prateleira, que ficava mais abaixo. — Essa é a Toca das Fadas e lá em cima fica o Vale dos Sonhos, onde vivem o elfos. — explicou Lizzie pacientemente.

— Ok. — Enquanto colocava o castelo no "Reino das Fantasias", Edward se perguntou se aquela ordem elaborada de nomes e lugares tinha sido tudo criação da filha. Ele observou a prateleira meticulosamente arrumada, cheia de princesas da Disney e outras bonecas vestidas de princesas.

— Gostou? — perguntou Lizzie, depois de observar a análise do pai. — Mamãe e eu que montamos tudo. É claro, a ideia foi minha, mas ela ajudou.

Edward sorriu.

— É claro.

— Todos esses lugares são de mentira, sabe. — contou Lizzie ao pai, enquanto arrumava os resquícios de peças e outras coisas do chão. — Os lugares de verdade têm nomes mais estranhos e não tão legais.

— É mesmo?

— É. — Lizzie jogou seus brinquedos no baú, ajudada pelo pai. Quando terminou, ela ergueu os olhos para Edward. — Mamãe me mostrou alguns deles no globo. Tem um lugar chamado Peru, sabia? É engraçado, porque esse é o nome de um animal. Imagina se a nossa cidade se chamasse Pato?

— Seria engraçado, não?

Lizzie deu de ombros.

— Acho que sim. — Ela se sentou na cama, brincando com as flores de tecido na barra da blusa. — Mamãe também me mostrou o lugar onde você mora.

Edward se sentou ao lado da filha. Então aquela conversa toda sobre lugares tinha um objetivo. Lizzie, mais uma vez, tinha passado à sua frente. Às vezes, achava que a filha era perceptiva demais para o próprio bem.

— E você também acha o nome engraçado?

— Nem tanto. — Ela disse e acrescentou num sussurro: — Londres fica bem longe daqui.

O nó na garganta de Edward tornou-se insuportavelmente apertado quando ouviu o tom triste na voz da filha.

— Lizzie. — Ele disse e colocou-a no colo. Prontamente, ela passou a mão ao redor do pescoço dele e descansou a cabeça na curva de seu ombro.

— Por que você tem que morar em Londres?

— Porque meu trabalho e minha casa ficam lá. — explicou Edward suavemente.

— Mas você morava aqui antes. Por que você não volta?

— Porque eu tenho responsabilidades em Londres, princesa. — disse Edward, afagando os cabelos da filha.

— O que significa responsabilidade?

— Significa que eu tenho que fazer uma coisa, mesmo quando quero fazer outra.

— Então você não quer voltar, mas tem que voltar?

— Isso mesmo. — _Essa é a minha garota_, pensou Edward. — Eu sinto muito por isso, Lizzie.

— Está tudo bem, pai. — disse Lizzie.

— Eu amo você. — disse Edward, sentindo-se estúpido por não ter dito aquilo antes. Ele já amava tanto Lizzie. Talvez a tivesse amado antes mesmo de saber sobre o laço que os unia. Tinha sentido aquele mesmo tipo de amor que tinha unido sua família e os Swan, durante todos esses anos. Era um amor que ia além de laços de sangue. De qualquer maneira, isso não o impedia de sentir orgulho por Lizzie ser sua filha com Bella.

— Também amo você, papai. — murmurou Lizzie na curva do pescoço do pai. — Quando você vai para Londres?

— Amanhã. — respondeu Edward e sentiu-a enroscar os dedos em sua camisa, como se pudesse segurá-lo ali e impedi-lo de partir.

— E você pode ligar para o celular da mamãe, para nós conversarmos?

— Eu _vou_ ligar para conversarmos. Farei isso sempre que puder. — assegurou-lhe Edward. — Nós podemos nos falar pelo computador também, se você quiser.

— Eu quero.

— Ótimo. — Edward beijou a cabeça da filha. — E você também pode me visitar em Londres quando estiver de férias da escola.

Lizzie ergueu a cabeça e o fitou.

— Posso mesmo? — Seus olhos brilharam, em seguida ela murchou um pouco. — Mas eu sou pequena demais para viajar sozinha. Mamãe pode ir comigo?

— É claro que Bella pode ir com você.

— Vai ser muito legal, pai. — Ela o abraçou.

— Vai ser muito legal. — repetiu Edward e rezou para que Bella não ficasse chateada por ele prometer aquilo antes de consultá-la. Mas, então, lembrou-se que Lizzie não precisaria viajar para vê-lo, pois ele planejava voltar.

Planejava, como diria a filha, _nunca mais_ sair de Bradford.

— ~ —

Embora já fosse quase maio e as temperaturas nos últimos dias tivessem sido altas, naquela noite, porém, fazia frio. Uma brisa gelada soprava do norte e o céu escuro, sem estrelas, estava repleto de nuvens de chuva.

Bella cruzou os braços e fitou a rua pela janela. O clima combinava com o estado de espírito ao redor, pensou. Desde aquela manhã, tudo parecia gelado e cinzento, como o tempo chuvoso. E ela sabia que a partida iminente de Edward era o motivo disso.

Naquela noite, ele tinha aparecido para jantar com Lizzie e explicar à filha que voltaria para Londres no dia seguinte. Bella não sabia exatamente como Edward tinha feito isso, mas duvidava que houvesse uma maneira fácil de contar aquilo, uma maneira que não fizesse Lizzie ficar calada durante boa parte do jantar e prolongar a hora de dormir por quase duas horas.

Edward ainda estava no quarto com a filha, tentando fazer Lizzie dormir e Bella se perguntou se não devia ajudá-lo. Mas confiava nele para fazer isso. E, para ser sincera, ela mesma estava tendo problemas em lidar com o fato de que veria Edward partir.

De novo.

Por mais que ele tivesse aceitado Lizzie com facilidade, ainda assim ele estava voltando para Londres. Da última vez, tinha levado cinco anos para voltar. E agora, como seria?

Ela ouviu um barulho às suas costas e se virou. Edward estava parado na soleira da porta, já usando sua jaqueta.

— Lizzie?

— Está dormindo. — Ele disse, um longo suspiro escapando-lhe dos lábios. Por duas vezes, naquela noite, tinha cogitado a hipótese de anunciar que logo estaria voltando para Bradford. Dessa vez, para ficar. Uma enquanto afagava os cabelos de Lizzie, com ela envolvendo seu pescoço num aperto firme, tentando consolar a filha. Outra exatamente agora, quando via os olhos castanhos de Bella mergulhados em tristeza. Oh, como ele odiava magoá-las. Já tinha feito muito isso. Mas, pensou, se algo desse errado e ele não conseguisse voltar, acabaria magoando-as ainda mais. Por isso, respirou fundo e se conteve. — Ela ainda ficou acordada por uns vinte minutos, depois o sono foi maior e ela cedeu.

Bella assentiu, esfregando os braços para espantar o frio.

— Ok. Você quer, ah, beber uma taça de vinho?

Ele não queria vinho. Queria atravessar a sala, tomá-la nos braços e aquecê-la até que tudo o que conhecessem fosse calor, apenas calor.

— Obrigado, mas eu tenho que acordar muito cedo.

— Ah, claro. — Bella deixou os braços caírem ao lado do corpo. — É claro. Que horas é o seu voo?

— Seis.

Ela fez uma careta.

— Você está certo. Beber não seria uma boa ideia.

Edward assentiu e fitou o relógio. Já era tarde. Ele agradeceu por isso. Duvidava que conseguiria realmente dormir, com ou sem vinho. Mas não era como se pudesse ficar muito mais tempo na companhia de Bella. Estava a um passo de mandar tudo, absolutamente tudo, pelos ares e simplesmente ficar com ela. Mas, como queria fazer tudo certo dessa vez, imaginou que essa não era a melhor maneira de consertar as coisas com ela. Quer dizer, ainda havia várias pontas soltas naquela história toda e sabia que as coisas não aconteceriam de um minuto para outro. E nem era como se tivesse certeza de que daria certo...

— Eu preciso ir. — Ele disse. — Ainda tenho que terminar de fazer as malas.

Bella concordou com um aceno de cabeça, embora ambos soubessem que, a essa altura, Esme Cullen já teria dado conta de arrumar tudo para o filho, mesmo que ele não tivesse pedido.

— Tudo bem. — Ela o acompanhou até o corredor de entrada.

Quando chegou diante da porta, Edward parou com a mão no ar, antes de tocar a maçaneta, e a fitou por um instante.

— Então... tchau.

— Boa viagem para você. — disse Bella, curvando os lábios, mas duvidava que tivesse conseguido esboçar um sorriso.

Edward assentiu como agradecimento, virou-se e, no segundo seguinte, a porta se fechou sem ruído.

Bella fitou a madeira com entalhes simples. E se sentiu extremamente idiota.

"Boa viagem para você"?

Sério, Swan?

Meneando a cabeça e, antes de pensar duas vezes no que estava fazendo, precipitou-se porta afora.

— Edward. — Ela o chamou quando ele já estava a meio caminho do carro.

Edward se virou e a fitou, a luz acesa do corredor permitindo-lhe observá-la com clareza, as mechas vermelhas realçadas pela iluminação artificial, os olhos cor de chocolate mais escuros e maiores em contraste com a pele branca. Ele contraiu o maxilar e esperou que ela continuasse.

Bella desceu os degraus do alpendre e parou diante dele. Quando abriu a boca para falar, percebeu que não sabia o que queria dizer.

Dessa vez, incapaz de conter a si mesmo, Edward _mandou_ tudo pelos ares e, com uma mão na nuca de Bella, pressionou os lábios aos dela, afundando a mão na massa de cabelos castanhos que ele tanto adorava. Sua outra mão foi parar na cintura fina. Em resposta, Bella segurou a jaqueta dele, enroscando os dedos nos lados abertos, e o puxou para mais perto. Seus lábios abriram-se ao sentir a mais leve pressão, como haviam feito da primeira vez que ele a provara.

Edward esqueceu completamente que existia um mundo lá fora. No momento em que sua boca tocou a dela, ele soube que aquela era a sua casa. Tudo o que lembrava, tudo o que pensava ter perdido, era seu outra vez. Ela era delicada, doce e cheirava a primavera, como o ar ao redor, como ele se lembrava.

Só uma vez, prometeu Bella a si mesma quando derreteu-se nos braços dele. Só uma vez, ela colocou os braços ao redor dele, tão sedenta, tão ansiosa, e tão apaixonada como na última vez que ele a segurara. Tudo nele era tão familiar — o calor, a necessidade, a paixão. Sabia que gosto ele teria, como seria seu perfume. Sua memória era mais afiada do que imaginara. Nada fora esquecido. Ele murmurou seu nome e puxou-a para mais perto, como se os anos estivessem tentando separá-los novamente.

Edward entregou-se ao sabor, ao perfume e a suavidade dela. As mãos dela estavam presas entre seus corpos agora. A necessidade e o desejo pareciam frescos demais para algo que tinha ficado adormecido por cinco anos.

Quando sentiu o prazer vagar em direção à paixão, Bella se afastou, o rosto corado. Descansou a testa no queixo de Edward, brincou com os botões da jaqueta dele e lutou para recuperar o fôlego. Por fim, suspirou suavemente, ergueu o olhar para ele e sussurrou:

— Adeus, Edward. — dito isso, separou-se dele e voltou para dentro de casa.

Pelo menos, dessa vez, eles tiveram uma despedida melhor.

* * *

**N/A: Próximo post será daqui um mês, no dia 12-05. Espero que ainda queiram ler. :) Até mais!**


	13. Far Away

**N/A: Eu sei, eu sei. Eu disse um mês, mas isso só durou três dias. Entretanto, felizmente, consegui inspiração e tempo para escrever. :)**

* * *

**Capítulo Treze**

**Far Away**

Tempo miserável. Dia miserável. Hora miserável. Minuto miserável.

Para resumir, tudo estava miserável naquela manhã de quinta-feira.

Bella arrumou uma pilha de provas em cima da mesa e suspirou. Nunca um único adjetivo tinha definido tão bem o seu dia. E, a julgar pela carinha tristonha e as repostas monossilábicas, Lizzie também se sentia assim.

Naquela manhã, tinham tomado café mergulhadas em completo silêncio. Depois, quando James apareceu para dar carona para a escola, cumprimentaram-no com tanto desânimo que ele passou o caminho todo tentando animá-las — ao contrário da noiva e da enteada, James parecia particularmente alegre e o desânimo alheio não parecera diminuir essa alegria.

Mergulhando em suas anotações, enquanto os alunos respondiam as questões da prova, Bella lembrou-se do lamentável momento em que James conseguiu o incrível feito de levar Lizzie às lágrimas. Não que ele tivesse feito de propósito, mas Bella seria bastante grata se o noivo fosse um pouquinho mais sensível.

— _Chegamos. — dissera James, estacionando em frente ao prédio do jardim de infância. Em toda a sua glória e animação, ele saiu do carro e, enquanto Bella tirava Lizzie da cadeirinha, prontamente pegou a mochila da menina, que estampava o rosto daquela princesa da Disney que perturbadoramente tinha uma queda por um bicho estranho._

_Quando Lizzie estava no chão, enquanto Bella pegava a própria bolsa e a pasta de trabalho, James se abaixou e ajudou Lizzie a colocar a mochila nas costas._

— _Aí está. — disse James, o tom jovial, sorrindo encorajadoramente para uma Lizzie séria. — Está pronta para mais um dia de escola, princesa._

_Ele continuou sorrindo bobamente e observou Lizzie franzir o nariz e começar a soluçar, lágrimas brilhantes escorreram pelas bochechas rosadas._

_Bella, que ouviu o que ele disse e viu a reação da filha, entregou suas coisas ao noivo e pegou Lizzie no colo. Ela prontamente afundou o nariz na curva do pescoço da mãe e continuou soluçando._

— _Não chore, querida. — disse Bella, afagando o cabelo de Lizzie, balançando-a como fazia para niná-la quando ela era apenas um bebê. James fitou a cena com um olhar confuso. — Você falará com ele em breve._

— _Eu não quero que ninguém mais me chame de princesa. — murmurou Lizzie, a voz abafada e chorosa._

— _Tudo bem, tudo bem. — Bella consentiu. Em geral, procurava uma saída para as exigências da filha. Lizzie já era mimada o suficiente pelos avós, mas hoje, simplesmente, não tinha condições de fazer algo a não ser concordar com a filha._

_James ainda as fitava, mas a confusão de antes tinha dado lugar a um olhar aborrecido._

_Por um instante, Bella se sentiu irritada com ele, pelo que fizera e por olhá-la como se ela o estivesse traindo. Mas, então, lembrou a si mesma que ele não tinha culpa. Mais ainda, lembrou-se da noite anterior e sentiu que, se alguém era culpado de alguma coisa, esse alguém era ela._

— _Desculpe-me, Bella, eu não..._

— _Está tudo bem. — Ela o interrompeu. — Mas você pode ir, por favor?_

_Ele crispou os lábios. Esperava que ela lhe permitisse lidar com aquela situação, que fizessem isso junto, para que Lizzie começasse a compreender que era com ele que a mãe resolveria problemas. Mas, apesar de insatisfeito, James assentiu e foi embora._

— Senhorita Swan?

Bella ergueu os olhos e fitou uma de suas alunas, que tinha se aproximado da mesa com a prova em mãos e ela nem notara.

— Está tudo bem? — perguntou a garota, fitando-a com o cenho franzido.

— Está sim, Stacey. — Bella tentou um sorriso tranquilizador e apontou para a prova. — Terminou?

— Sim. — Stacey entregou-lhe a prova, um sorriso confiante no rosto. — Foi fácil.

— Que bom. — disse Bella e a aluna voltou para seu lugar na primeira fileira.

Consultando o relógio na parede, Bella viu que era pouco mais que nove e meia. Ainda faltava muito tempo para o avião de Edward pousar em Londres. Ela se perguntou se ele telefonaria assim que chegasse, ou se escolheria descansar primeiro e só ligaria no dia seguinte.

Então, quando percebeu que parecia uma adolescente ansiosa por uma ligação após o primeiro encontro, disse a si mesma que nem devia ficar considerando essas hipóteses, muito menos desejar que ele ligasse logo.

Mas, droga, não era como se conseguisse evitar.

O beijo da noite anterior lhe veio à mente e ela suspirou discretamente. Tinha passado um longo tempo tentando entender porque tinha feito aquilo, mas, novamente, chegara à conclusão de que jamais seria capaz de evitar que aquilo acontecesse. É claro que tinha consciência de que, num grau menor, tinha traído o noivo. Mas o que era pior, trair James ou a si mesma?

Porque ela desejara aquele beijo durante cinco anos. E ela tinha gostado. Muito. Mais do que deveria. Além disso, para ser honesta, esse era o melhor beijo que trocara nos últimos cinco anos. Durara menos de um minuto, mas fora o bastante para espalhar um calor sob sua pele que queimou profundamente, alcançando sua alma, algo que não acontecia há muito tempo.

O sinal que indicava o fim da aula soou e Bella piscou, como se tivesse sido acordada de um sono profundo. Ela olhou a sala ao redor e percebeu que a maioria dos alunos já tinha entregado suas provas. Depois que os cinco últimos colocaram os papéis em sua mesa, ela se deu conta de que nem tinha percebido o tempo passar, enquanto pensava em Edward.

— ~ —

Da última vez que viajara dos Estados Unidos para Londres, Edward sentia raiva e estava magoado, enxergando tudo pelas lentes da amargura. Dessa vez, sentia-se triste e terrivelmente culpado. Embora reconhecesse que Londres tivesse sido seu passaporte para uma carreira bem sucedida, também não conseguia deixar de pensar que essa não era uma cidade onde _ele_ conseguia ser feliz.

E isso não tinha nada a ver com o clima cinzento de Londres. Seria injusto usar tal metáfora para justificar sua infelicidade. Sabia que o problema não era a cidade em si, mas as escolhas que tomara em relação a ela. Ele é que tinha tornado o lugar um símbolo de toda a sua infelicidade.

Felizmente, estava disposto a deixar a cidade de uma vez por todas. Daqui alguns anos, quem sabe, seria capaz de voltar e olhar Londres através de lentes mais brilhantes e prósperas. Quem sabe trouxesse a filha consigo. E Bella.

Edward sorriu para o corredor vazio e lembrou-se do beijo de despedida que haviam trocado. Por um instante, quando voltou para Bradford e descobriu sobre o noivado dela, tinha pensado que sua história com Bella estava acabada. Tentara acreditar no que ambos afirmavam a todo momento — que aquilo não era mais sobre eles, e sim sobre Lizzie. Mas, então, quando a tomou nos braços e sentiu os lábios dela, ela voltou a ser aquela garota de dezessete anos, ao mesmo tempo tímida e exigente, um pouco mais confiante e sexy que antes, sendo essas características os únicos sinais de que o tempo havia passado. E ele voltou a ser aquele jovem de dezoito anos, que se sentia o homem mais sortudo do mundo por encontrar a mulher de sua vida tão cedo. Por aquela fração de segundo durante a qual durara o beijo, eles voltaram a ser aquelas duas pessoas apaixonadas de antes.

Podia parecer loucura, mas Edward tinha sentido isso e só pensaria nessa fração de segundo de agora em diante. Porque ela significava que tinha uma chance.

Ele abriu a porta do apartamento e foi recebido pela escuridão da noite e um silêncio desanimador. Fechou a porta e largou as malas no corredor mesmo. Cansado demais para ir para o quarto, jogou-se no sofá e descansou a cabeça no encosto macio.

Como nunca tinha percebido quão solitária e estrangeira era sua vida naquele apartamento?, pensou. Era como se tivesse estado na pele de outra pessoa nos últimos cinco anos.

Durante toda a vida, tinha sido criado num ambiente cheio de som, movimento e calor. Crescera cercado por amor e agitação, não silêncio, solidão e monotonia. Ele odiava silêncio, solidão e monotonia, mas, ainda assim, vivera em meio a essas três coisas pelo que começava a parecer um tempo longo demais.

Felizmente, estava prestes a mudar isso também.

Fechando os olhos, Edward pensou na filha e imaginou o que ela estaria fazendo agora. Era pouco mais que dez da noite em Londres — umas cinco da tarde em Bradford. Ele imaginou que Lizzie devia estar em casa. Ou será que ela estaria praticando futebol com Charlie ou seu pai? Ou na casa dos Swan, com Renée, ou mesmo na dos Cullen, com Esme?

Edward ficou pensando que não importava onde estivesse, Lizzie sempre tinha alguém para ficar com ela. E não era incrível que, mesmo cercada por tantas pessoas que a amavam e que ela também amava, Lizzie tivesse encontrado lugar em seu coraçãozinho para receber o pai, sem drama, com uma silenciosa e comovente aceitação?

De repente, ele se sentiu novamente aquele homem de sorte.

O som do celular vibrando sobre a mesa fez Edward abrir os olhos. Ele se inclinou para o aparelho e o nome de Bella no visor iluminou a sala toda. Ele sorriu e atendeu.

— Oi, Bella.

— Oi. — disse ela num longo suspiro. — Eu, ah, você fez uma boa viagem?

— Correu tudo bem, obrigado. Acabei de chegar ao meu apartamento, na verdade.

— Oh, me desculpe. Eu não deveria ter ligado tão cedo.

— Não, não, está tudo bem. — Edward prontamente a tranquilizou. Os dois minutos daquela ligação já faziam valer o dia inteiro. — Eu não estou nem cansado. — Ele estava exausto, mas não o bastante para não querer conversar com ela.

— Ok. — disse Bella, mais tranquila. — De qualquer modo, eu liguei porque tem uma garotinha ao meu lado pipocando, literalmente, de ansiedade para falar com você.

Edward sorriu abertamente para a sala vazia.

— Eu acho que eu mesmo estaria pipocando se não estivesse sentado.

Bella riu, imaginando a cena, e ele sentiu uma familiar pontada de ansiedade no estômago. Sempre adorara ouvir aquela risada rouca.

— Eu vou passar para ela, então. — disse Bella. — É a sua vez, cara de sapo. — Edward ouviu a voz dela longe do fone, em seguida ouviu o aparelho ser trocado de mãos.

— Obrigada, mamãe. — disse Lizzie e, já com o celular de Bella na orelha, disse: — Oi, pai!

— Oi, princesa. — disse Edward, subitamente dando-se conta de que sua vida ainda tinha sentido. — Como você está?

— Bem. Eu perguntei pra mamãe se podia ver você no computador, mas ela disse que não.

— É, bem, eu nem sei onde está meu notebook agora. Seria um pouco difícil, mas que tal amanhã? Nós podemos conversar pelo computador amanhã.

— Vai ser legal. Eu escrevi uma frase inteirinha hoje, na escola. A senhorita Matthews me deu uma estrela dourada!

Edward parabenizou o feito, sorrindo para a capacidade da filha de mudar de um assunto a outro com naturalidade. E a ouviu atentamente enquanto ela contava sobre o seu dia na escola.

Ele se recostou ao sofá novamente, mais relaxado, e decidiu que podia, facilmente, ouvi-la falar a noite toda.

— ~ —

Na sexta-feira, quando chegou à firma para trabalhar, Edward decidiu que marcaria um horário para falar com seu chefe, Jeremy Denali. Estava ansioso para resolver logo suas pendências em Londres e a maior delas era seu emprego. Sentia que devia dar a notícia ao chefe pessoalmente, uma vez que o senhor Denali é quem tinha lhe dado aquela chance de ser bem sucedido.

O segundo assunto que Edward esperava resolver era dar um basta nas insistentes ligações de Tanya. Depois da centésima, ele realmente tinha ficado irritado com a incapacidade de Tanya de entender que eles nunca tinham tido nada além de sexo casual. Ele tinha certeza de que nunca fizera promessas à Tanya, tanto quanto tinha certeza de que ela percebera isso. Se fingira não ligar, não era problema dele.

Edward atravessou a recepção da Harrison, cumprimentou a secretária, imaginando que era uma das últimas vezes que passaria por aqueles corredores. Estranhamente, não se sentia triste. O alívio era muito mais agudo. Ele pegou o elevador e, quando a campainha sinalizou o terceiro andar, saiu e caminhou até a sua sala. Mas uma voz sedutoramente arrastada o chamou antes de ele alcançar a porta, como se ela estivesse vigiando a porta do elevador, esperando o momento em que ele sairia do elevador.

— Edward. — Tanya Denali ronronou o nome dele num forçado sotaque londrino.

Resignado, ele parou de andar e se virou para fitá-la.

— Como vai, Tanya?

— Estou bem. — respondeu ela. — Estive tentando falar com você, mas não tive muito sucesso. Você sumiu, querido. Ou será que o lugar para onde foi é tão remoto assim que não tem nem sinal de celular?

Tanya tinha a mania de achar que Londres era o melhor lugar do mundo e qualquer outro não prestava. Essa era uma das suas características mais marcantes. Se não soubesse que ela, na verdade, tinha nascido em Los Angeles e só viera viver com o pai, na Inglaterra, aos nove anos de idade, Edward seria capaz de pensar que ela jamais tinha saído da cidade.

— Na verdade, eu estive muito ocupado. — Edward se sentiu idiota por ficar ali, dando explicações a ela. — Acabei encontrando muitas coisas para fazer quando cheguei aos Estados Unidos.

Tanya deu uma risada suave.

— O quê? Descobriu que um parente rico morreu e lhe deixou uma gorda quantia em dinheiro ou alguma namoradinha do colegial bateu à sua porta, dizendo que você é pai?

Edward abriu a boca para falar, mas fechou-a em seguida, levemente pasmo com a mira certeira de Tanya. Ele não compreendia como as mulheres faziam isso, mas, em geral, a maioria delas tinha uma sensibilidade assustadora.

— Na verdade...

— Ah meu Deus. — Tanya o interrompeu, o tom alarmado. — Algum parente seu morreu mesmo? Oh, sinto muito se tratei o assunto com tanta falta de sensibilidade. Eu...

— Calma, Tanya. Nenhum parente meu morreu.

— Graças a Deus. — Ela disse, a expressão dramática, levando uma mão ao peito.

— Quanto à namorada de colegial, na verdade, nós namoramos até a faculdade.

E era por isso que ela insistia tanto, pensou Tanya. Edward tinha lhe contado aquilo, após várias doses de uísque, e ela tinha ficado tão encantada com a história quanto ficava diante dos belos diamantes e contas de pérola que recebia de presente do pai. Quer dizer, quantos homens como Edward Cullen, que tinha namorado a mesma garota durante metade da adolescência e o começo da juventude, ainda existiam no mundo? Homens assim eram exatamente o tipo que casavam uma vez e levavam o casamento a sério, até o fim. Ele era tão diferente dos homens com quem Tanya costumava sair, tão diferente de seu pai adúltero, que tinha trocado sua mãe por uma vadia qualquer.

Edward era raro, como as joias que ela tanto adorava adquirir. E não havia nada que Tanya Denali gostasse mais do que raridade.

— ... e o nome dela é Lizzie. — a voz de Edward a trouxe de volta e Tanya piscou, despertando do devaneio.

— O quê? Ah, sim. O nome da sua ex-namorada é Lizzie. — Por um instante, ela se lembrou de Edward mencionando outro nome, não esse. Era um nome mais exótico, de alguma forma estrangeiro, não era? Mas, então, decidiu que devia ter imaginado isso.

— Na verdade, Lizzie é o nome da minha filha.

— Desculpe?

— Parece que sua habilidade para palpites é muito boa, pois eu realmente descobri que tenho uma filha.

Tanya recebeu o sorriso suave dele com um olhar horrorizado.

— Eu descobri sobre ela quando voltei, duas semanas atrás. Ela tem quatro anos. Seu nome é Elizabeth, mas nós a chamamos de Lizzie. — Edward repetiu o que tinha dito antes e desejou que Tanya realmente tivesse compreendido mais cedo que eles não iriam além no precário relacionamento que tinham. Ela podia ser esnobe e insistente, mas ele odiava magoar as pessoas.

— Então, você e a... mãe da menina reataram, eu imagino.

— Mais ou menos. — disse Edward vagamente, imaginando que iria para o inferno por essa mentira. Estava mais para menos, mas, céus, precisava terminar aquela conversa logo.

— Bem, eu nunca pensei que você fosse o tipo que mantinha um relacionamento à distância. — Ela disse, o tom levemente ácido, e cruzou os braços.

— Isso é porque eu não sou. — disse ele e, quando ela franziu o cenho, acrescentou: — Eu vou voltar para os Estados Unidos. Permanentemente.

E foi assim, com uma conversa simples e quase impessoal, que Edward cumpriu sua primeira tarefa do dia.

Dar um basta na perseguição de Tanya: feito.

Só faltava falar com o chefe e dar início à venda de seu apartamento.

Quando entrou em sua sala, minutos mais tarde, só conseguia pensar que, a cada minuto, ficava mais próximo de Lizzie e Bella.

— ~ —

Edward teve que esperar até o fim da tarde para falar com Jeremy Denali. Quando chegou ao corredor que terminava na sala do chefe, sentia-se extremamente animado. Imaginou que nunca ninguém devia ter caminhando por aquele corredor tão animado para pedir demissão.

Quando entrou na sala do chefe, Jeremy ergueu a cabeça de alguns relatórios e se levantou para cumprimentá-lo com um aperto de mãos.

Ele era uns bons centímetros mais baixo que a filha, além de ser um homem robusto. Ele tinha um rosto inchado e uma pele muito clara, razão pela qual ficava vermelho com a maior facilidade. Seus olhos azuis eram mais gentis e calorosos que os da filha. Edward sempre imaginara que Tanya tinha herdado a beleza fria e os olhos distantes da mãe, uma modelo de passarela da década de oitenta que cometera suicídio quando a filha tinha nove anos.

— Muito bem. — disse Jeremy, após os cumprimentos, e indicou uma cadeira a Edward enquanto contornava a mesa para ocupar seu lugar. — Existe alguma razão em particular porque você solicitou essa reunião?

— Existe, sim, senhor Denali. Estou aqui hoje para informar que pretendo voltar definitivamente aos Estados Unidos.

Jeremy franziu o cenho excessivamente amplo.

— Nada que eu disser pode fazê-lo mudar de ideia? — perguntou ele, a voz levemente ofegante, resultado de anos como adepto ao fumo de charutos.

— Não, senhor.

Ele se recostou à cadeira e observou Edward com uma expressão pensativa.

— Devo confessar que nunca imaginei ouvir isso de você, Edward. — disse Jeremy. — Sempre foi tão dedicado ao seu trabalho aqui. Parecia que sua carreira era a única coisa importante na sua vida.

— E era, senhor Denali. Até duas semanas atrás. — disse Edward. — Esse tempo que passei em minha cidade natal me fez repensar a vida que eu estava levando, por assim dizer. Mais que isso, fez-me repensar minhas prioridades.

Jeremy Denali tamborilou os dedos na mesa, observando Edward com um olhar analítico e, ao mesmo tempo, divertido.

— Espero que ela valha a pena. — disse ele, por fim.

Edward sorriu.

— Ela vale.

— Deve ser uma garota muito especial. — observou Jeremy e continuou tamborilando os dedos na mesa.

— Ambas são. — replicou Edward, ao que o chefe franziu o cenho. — Quando voltei aos Estados Unidos, — acrescentou a guisa de explicação. — descobri que tenho uma filha.

— Ah. — Jeremy assentiu, como se compreendesse perfeitamente a situação. — Quantos anos ela tem?

— Quatro.

— Você perdeu quatro anos. — refletiu o senhor Denali e Edward percebeu que ele compreendia _mesmo_ suas motivações. — Como seu chefe, Edward, eu devo dizer que lamento muito por sua decisão. Como um amigo, parabenizo você.

— Obrigado, senhor.

Jeremy assentiu e fitou o porta-retratos que mantinha sobre a mesa, o único que continha uma fotografia dele e da filha. Uma Tanya de sete anos sorria junto com o pai, segurando um peixe que ambos tinham pescado juntos.

— Não existe nada mais importante que um filho. — disse Jeremy, desejando que tivesse compreendido aquilo mais cedo, quando ele ainda podia conquistar a filha. — Mas eu acho que não preciso lhe dizer isso. Você já sabe.

— É por isso que estou voltando.

Jeremy Denali sorriu, tornando sua cara de tomate mais suave e amigável.

— Se você quiser, posso recomendá-lo a alguns escritórios em Connecticut que ficariam muito satisfeitos em tê-lo no quadro de advogados.

— Isso seria ótimo, senhor.

— Vamos tirar o senhor. — Jeremy gesticulou como se descartasse o assunto. — Logo você não estará mais trabalhando para mim. Eu sou apenas Jeremy agora.

— Eu agradeço muito por me recomendar, Jeremy. — disse Edward, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe ocorreu uma ideia. — Na verdade, existe um escritório em Hartford para o qual prestei assistência no último mês. É um negócio pequeno, mas tem grande potencial, embora os clientes ainda sejam poucos.

Jeremy assentiu, refletindo.

— Se você colocar seu nome como associado, na placa, e eu recomendá-lo, o escritório não vai ser mais tão pequeno.

— Eu estava pensando em algo um pouco diferente. — disse Edward e acrescentou a guisa de explicação: — Que tal uma sociedade? E se eu propusesse ao meu amigo transformar o escritório numa espécie de filial da Harrison em Connecticut? O que o senhor diria?

Jeremy refletiu durante um longo tempo.

— Eu diria para você me indicar onde devo assinar. — disse ele por fim, estendendo a mão para Edward. — Fale com seu amigo e me avise quando vocês estiverem com o contrato pronto. — Ele sorriu quando Edward aceitou a mão. Confiava o suficiente no nome de sua firma para saber que não haveria recusa da outra parte. E era experiente o suficiente para saber que havia fechado um ótimo negócio. — Boa sorte nos Estados Unidos, Edward.

— ~ —

Tanya Denali era uma mulher que sabia se recuperar rapidamente de um escorregão — um escorregão porque, como uma Denali, ela jamais caía. Foi por isso que ela aceitou aquela história de Edward sobre voltar para os Estados Unidos, para a pirralha bastarda e a namoradinha de infância, com educada complacência. Às vezes, era preciso simplesmente recuar para dar o passo final.

Ela esperou Edward falar com o pai e, mais tarde, já em casa, decidiu usar a única arma que tinha para impedir que Edward lhe escapasse. Estava cansada de ser trocada por outra pessoa, mesmo que, sim, Edward nunca tivesse feito nenhuma promessa ou indicado que o que tinham podia evoluir para algo além de jantares e sexo casuais. Ele não precisava prometer nada. Desde a primeira vez que o vira, Tanya tinha decidido que ele era o que ela queria.

Quando Tanya entrou na sala de estudos do pai e Jeremy a cumprimentou com um sorriso contente, ela devolveu o gesto com um olhar gelado. A garotinha que um dia desejara receber aquele sorriso caloroso há muito tinha sido enterrada. Quando a mãe morreu, incapaz de suportar a humilhação de ser trocada pela então secretária do marido, tinha levado junto essa garotinha. Daquele momento em diante, Tanya tinha odiado o pai e só o suportara porque ele tinha dinheiro.

— Eu quero que você impeça Edward de sair da Harrison. — Tanya foi direto ao assunto, cortando a fala do pai sobre como era bom vê-la ali.

Jeremy fitou a filha, o olhar um meio termo entre confusão e divertimento.

— Mas eu não posso fazer isso.

— Você é um dos melhores advogados do país. De toda a Europa. Um verdadeiro tubarão do Direito, não é o que os jornais dizem? E está me dizendo que não pode controlar a vida de um simples empregado?

— Eu... — tartamudeou Jeremy, o rosto começando a ficar rosado. — Eu sou um advogado, não um ventríloquo.

— Quando se tem tanto dinheiro e prestígio quanto você, uma pessoa se torna exatamente isso.

— Edward já pediu para se desligar da nossa filial aqui, querida.

— Não me chame de querida. — replicou Tanya. — E não me venha com essa. Diga a ele que existe alguma cláusula de permanência, que ele tem que cumprir uma espécie de aviso, sei lá. Apenas faça com que ele fique em Londres.

— Ele não vai ficar, Tanya. — replicou Jeremy, afrouxando o nó da gravata, enquanto tentava pensar no melhor meio de lidar com a obstinação da filha. — Edward também não vai dar início a um relacionamento com você. Ele tem...

— Uma filha com uma mulherzinha qualquer, eu sei. — Tanya o interrompeu. — Mas deixe essa parte comigo. Eu vou cuidar disso.

— Como?

— Não importa! Só faça com que Edward não vá embora. — Tanya parou diante da mesa, apoiou as duas mãos sobre o carvalho antigo e inclinou-se na direção do pai. Suavizando a voz, deu sua última cartada. — Você tirou tudo, absolutamente tudo de mim, quando deixou que minha mãe morresse naquela banheira. O mínimo que pode fazer por mim é me dar isso. Dê-me Edward e eu vou ser a melhor filha do mundo para você. Vou perdoá-lo e amá-lo para o resto da vida. O que acha disso?

Jeremy a fitou, mal reconhecendo a menina na foto sobre sua mesa do escritório. Por fim, suspirou e imaginou que, se aquela proposta significava a chance de trazer aquela Tanya de volta, ele ao menos devia tentar.

— Eu posso fazê-lo ficar por um mês. — disse Jeremy, por fim.

Tanya sorriu lentamente, os olhos azuis cristalizados como duas safiras duras e geladas.

— Um mês é suficiente. — sentenciou ela. — Obrigada, _papai_.

* * *

**N/A: Antes de terem um filho colorido por causa do final, parem e pensem: O que Edward fará quando souber que terá que ficar em Londres? Estou aceitando as apostas. :) Próximo post será na segunda-feira, dia 15-04.**


End file.
